Une vie pas comme les autres
by C. Kotomi
Summary: Arc 2 : Parce que l'amour peut nous pousser à faire des choses inconsidérées. N'est-ce pas Alice ?
1. Prologue

**~ Une vie pas comme les autres ~**

_Prologue_

******

* * *

**

Je m'appelle Bella Swan. De mon vrai nom Isabella mais qui ne veut pas en entendre parler, estimant qu'il date plutôt de la génération d'avant. J'ai eu 17 ans récemment et ne compte qu'un seul petit copain en date. Celui-ci m'a dégoûté de toutes les formes d'amour impossible et inimaginable, à cause de ces gestes violents et ces insultes blessantes. Je l'ai quitté et il y a presque un an et ne lui ai plus adressé la parole depuis. Grâce à lui, je me suis aperçue que les hommes ne seraient jamais comme dans les contes de fées. A part ça, j'ai une vie tout à fait normale. Ma belle-mère, cinglé quoi qu'elle fasse, a trouvé le moyen le jour de mes treize ans à m'offrir un livre exclusivement réservé à l'amour si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... J'ai cru que c'était son dernier jour...

Ma mère, Renée, est morte dans un accident de voiture il y a douze ans et demi. J'étais dans cette voiture. Je ne suis pas morte. Je n'ai pas même eu une blessure. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui a pu se passer, il n'empêche que les tonnes d'examens auxquels j'avais eu droit me traumatisaient encore. Les médecins et infirmiers, tous plus gentils les uns que les autres, ont passé leur temps à me dire que j'avais eu beaucoup de chance, à moi qui avait perdu ma mère. Je me rapelle du plus beau médecin qu'il m'est été donné de voir. Il m'avait dit que je devais être "spéciale" Lui aussi l'était, avec sa peau aussi blanche que le cachet d'aspirine que je devais prendre tous les soirs. Et ses yeux d'un or tendre, incroyablement subtil.

Mon père ne s'est pas relevé de cet accident pendant plus d'un an. Il fit tout pour me le cacher, ne me trompa pas. Il avait beau avoir divorcé, c'était tout de même la première femme qui ait su ravir son cœur. Puis il a rencontré Céleste. Je ne l'aime pas, je la déteste et je ne l'aimerais jamais. La seule chose qui me permet de la tolérer au sein de mon habitation est qu'elle redonne le sourire à mon père. Rien de plus. Car à partir de ce moment-là, ma vie est devenue un véritable enfer. Entre mon père qui se fait toujours un sang d'encre et qui n'aime que le sport à la télé, la nourriture style Mac Do et son métier de policier et ma belle-mère qui nous fait des crises d'hystéries dès que quelque chose ne va pas, qui claque tout son argent en une après midi et qui ne me laisse aucune liberté, sans cesse avec ses reproches... Il y a de quoi devenir cinglé !

Cette vie n'a pas pour autant éliminé mon défaut principal, ma maladresse. Pour moi, tomber d'un escalier, glisser sur du verglas ou me prendre un panneau de signalisation est presque aussi courant que manger. Beaucoup trop courant à vrai dire. Le jour de la rentrée des classes, j'avais réussi à tomber sur un garçon de terminal. S'en était fini de ma réputation... Cette année, je déménage à Juneau, un coin perdu de plus. Mon père a été muté et je suis forcée de le suivre. Seule petite pointe de chance, ce n'est pas en milieu d'année. Je pourrais donc rester discrète, sans aucun élément pour me faire remarquer par tout le monde...

* * *

_L'ensemble des personnages est à Stephenie Meyer._

**Nouvelle fiction, nouveau registre, je n'abandonne pas l'autre pour autant mais quand j'ai quelque chose dans la tête, ça ne sort pas ^^.**

**J'écris cette fiction avec Céline, ma partenaire d'écriture préférée et celle qui a eu l'idée de cette fiction. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que nous lorsque nous l'écrivons, j'attends vos avis !**

**En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture.**

_C. Kotomi_


	2. Un déménagement particulier

**~ Une vie pas comme les autres ~**

_Chapitre 1_

_Un déménagement particulier_

* * *

**Du côté de Bella **

Nous allons partir. La plupart de nos affaires sont déjà arrivées dans notre nouvelle demeure. Trois heures d'avion à dormir, une heure et demie de route à écouter Mylène Farmer en boucle à cause d'une belle-mère particulièrement énervante -nan mais sincèrement, on a pas idée de faire naître une femme pareille sur terre, j'ai honte- et enfin, l'arrivée à destination, que je faillis accueillir avec un "youpi" de contentement. La maison était bien plus grande que celle de Forks, bien plus grande que celle que je m'étais imaginée. Même l'entrée était immense et elle débouchait sur un salon couleur chocolat et vert anis. Tout était déjà placé et rangé, comme si nous logions à cet endroit depuis des années. Comment avait-il pu l'acheter ?!

« Bella, tes affaires sont dans ta chambre. Tu la reconnaîtras facilement, la porte à la couleur de tes yeux…

- Papa ?

- Oui ?

- T'étais obligé de me faire une phrase hyper longue pour m'indiquer une couleur de porte que finalement tu ne m'indiques pas mais que je suppose chocolat ? Lui demandais-je avec un grand sourire.

- Hm… Oui, me répondit-il tout souriant. »

Nous éclatâmes de rire puis je l'embrassais furtivement et partis dans ma chambre, trop excitée à l'idée de la découvrir pour pouvoir attendre une minute de plus. J'ouvris la porte et là, fus sans voix. Il faut dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ça, même pas du tout à cela. Ma chambre était entièrement turquoise et chocolat. Un lit deux places en chêne avec une couverture marron, un bureau en verre avec stylos et cahiers turquoise ou marron, on aurait cru une chambre tout droit sortie d'un catalogue. Enfin… Si l'on enlevait les dizaines de cartons jonchant le sol. Il y en avait tellement que mon père n'avait pu qu'être désespéré en voyant tout cela et m'avait laissé le bonheur de tous les déballer. Car ils prenaient tout le reste de ma chambre... De mon immense chambre.

« Euh...Bella ? »

Je n'avais pas entendu mon père venir et ne pus retenir mon expression de surprise... Et le cri qui va avec... Je reprenais mon souffle avant de me retourner, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Oui papa ?

- Tous tes cartons sont des vêtements ? »

Il semblait quelque peu étonné par leur nombre. Alors ce n'était pas lui qui avait tout installé ? En même temps, tout être humain normalement constitué serait étonné qu'une simple adolescente de seize ans puisse compter... Et bien environ soixante cartons dans sa chambre !

« Euh...non... Les six là, dis-je en montrant six cartons dans un coin, sont des livres... Et la dizaine ici, dis-je en montrant d'autres cartons sont des chaussures. Enfin les trente qui restent sont bien des vêtements. »

Mon père leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

« Ah ! Et puis ceux-là -je montrais les quatre cartons à mes pieds- sont composés de Cds et d'autres occupations en tout genre. »

Il finit par sortir. Etant un homme, il ne comprenait pas le plaisir que pouvait éprouver une fille comme moi à avoir autant de vêtements. Il ne comprenait pas ce que l'on pouvait bien faire toute une après-midi shopping et ne cherchait pas à comprendre. Ce qui quelque part me réjouissait.

Il y avait deux autres portes dans ma chambre, une qui débouchait dans une salle de bain assez grande et l'autre dans un dressing immense. En voyant ce magnifique dressing vide, je ne pus avoir que des étoiles dans les yeux et je me mis à ranger instinctivement toutes mes affaires, redécouvrant en même temps tout ce que je ne me rappelais même pas avoir acheté. Presque cinq heures plus tard, toutes mes chaussures et tous mes vêtements étaient rangés à leur place. Je ne savais pas si je devais considérer cela comme long ou pas vu le nombre de choses que j'avais à ranger. Je jetais un regard à ma chambre, fière de voir les dix seuls survivants. J'en prenais un, l'ouvrais. Il contenait des livres. Je les posais sur une étagère marron vernis un par un et tombais sur ce livre répugnant que Céleste m'avait offert, me demandant encore pourquoi je n'en avais pas fait de l'engrais. Je le jetais direct à la poubelle, désolée de ne pas pouvoir l'écraser et le brûler lors d'un rite bizarre seulement pour me calmer les nerfs. Deux heures plus tard, ma chambre était impeccable. J'étais dans mon dressing pour choisir mes vêtements pour la rentrée des classes de demain. J'essayais plusieurs tenues en me faisant un défilé de mode personnel quand je vis le reflet de Céleste dans le miroir. Fin du soleil, début de l'orage.

« Oui ? Dis-je sur un ton peu amène qu'elle ne pouvait qu'interpréter en un "je veux pas te voir, tu déranges" !

- Tu viens manger ? Ton père a commandé des pizzas. »

Je détournais ma tête du miroir pour qu'elle ne puisse pas voir les éclairs que je lançais avec mes yeux avant de me retourner, affichant un sourire tellement faux qu'elle était obligée de l'avoir vu. Quoi que, ce n'était même pas sûr…

« J'arrive dans deux minutes. »

Elle opina et tourna les talons, partant retrouver mon père, un sourire ne quittant pas son visage. Je sortis de mon dressing puis remarquais que je n'avais pas pris le temps de regarder par la fenêtre. Je vis une magnifique villa blanche isolée dans la forêt sans aucune animation apparente. Celle-ci avait de grandes baies vitrées mais je ne me risquais pas trop à regarder l'intérieur bien que je sois curieuse. Il y avait aussi une route, visiblement très empruntée et une forêt à perte de vue. Je ne pus que soupirer de contentement, il y avait au moins un endroit d'épargner sur cette planète.

**Du côté d'Edward**

Je rentrais de chasse avec Emmett et Jasper. Comme Alice l'avait prédis, nos nouveaux voisins étaient arrivés en début de journée. Cependant, je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de m'y intéresser. Aussi, lorsque je rentrais, je me mis à regarder par la baie vitrée du salon et vis une sublime brune découvrant un paysage qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore derrière sa fenêtre, ses cheveux ondulant doucement au rythme du vent. Mais ce n'était pas un film.

Nos yeux se croisèrent. Du moins mes yeux la croisèrent alors qu'elle détournait soudainement le regard. Y avait-il la moindre chance pour qu'elle ne m'ait pas trouvé à son goût ? Si tel était le cas, alors nous n'étions pas tombés sur des voisins anodins car moi, elle me coupait littéralement le souffle et je restais la bouche béante devant sa beauté si... Humaine. Elle semblait si pure et si fragile.

Un petit lutin apparut soudainement devant moi, coupant court à tous mes fantasmes -fallait toujours qu'elle arrive au mauvais moment celle-là-.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

J'étais incapable de répondre. Ma belle inconnue venait de disparaître. L'expression d'Alice changea du tout au tout, passant d'un intérêt non feint à une angoisse quelque peu excessive. Soudainement, alors que j'allais lui répondre, elle réapparut. Se fut comme si je recommençais à vivre. D'une certaine manière...

« Euh...CARLISLE ! »

Elle avait réagi vite, s'inquiétant pour moi. J'aurais aimé voir la tête que je faisais. Cela devait être marrant.

« Oui Alice ? »

Il était arrivé en quelques secondes à sa hauteur.

« Bah... C'est Edward... »

Elle semblait vraiment inquiète. Une première pour une lutine ayant la joie de vivre au point d'en devenir désespérante. On arrivait souvent à oublier qu'elle était la deuxième vampire au grand cœur de la famille, la première étant Esmé. Oui, très souvent même, tant elle passait du temps à nous agacer… Un sourire apparut sur mon visage. C'était ma sœur quoi.

Cependant, personne n'avait la capacité de suivre le cheminement de mes pensées et je vis donc arriver une famille au complet dans la seconde qui suivi la dernière prise de parole d'Alice -je vous le dis, niveau discrétion, personne ne peut égaler une troupe de vampires-.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, il reste la bouche grande ouverte et ne répond pas ! »

La réplique d'Alice aurait presque pu m'étonner mais finalement, rien ne me paraissait surprenant. Je prenais tout de même soin de la refermer mais il sembla que celle-ci ne souhaita pas m'obéir et instinctivement, elle se rouvrit. A croire que les vampires étaient soumis aux états de choc au point de ne plus pouvoir répondre quoi que ce soit. Tant mieux, j'étais un peu plus humain comme ça.

« Bah c'est rien il s'entraîne à faire le poisson ! »

Emmett partit dans un fou rire que lui seul entraînait, ce qui suffisait à faire trembler jusqu'aux fondations de la maison. Esmé lui donna une baffe amicale à l'arrière de la tête ce qui eu pour réflexe de le calmer aussitôt. Pas complètement cependant.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il se passe, mais une chose est sûre, c'est qu'il n'est pas malade.

- Encore heureux, répliqua Emmett, c'est un vampire ! »

Carlisle venait de prendre la parole après avoir jeté un coup d'œil sur moi.

« Tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'il est sous le choc de quelque chose » répondit Jasper.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Esmé trouva le moyen de regarder dans la direction ou quelques secondes auparavant, mon regard s'était posé, y voyant maintenant la même chose que moi.

« Hooo ! Evidemment, tout s'explique… »

Je la vis tourner son regard vers moi alors qu'elle affichait un grand sourire.

« Je crois qu'Ed... »

Je lui coupais la parole après avoir lu dans ses pensées. Elle m'avait compris, ça m'énervait.

« N'ose même pas dire ce à quoi tu penses, ce n'est qu'une humaine ! »

Une humaine pourtant si belle… Terminais-je pour moi-même, alors que je m'apercevais que je venais de crier mes dernières paroles quand un murmure aurait largement suffit. Je sentais déjà la jubilation d'Alice m'irriter violemment la peau. Puis je partis dans la forêt, ne supportant plus les regards interrogateurs de toute ma famille, nonobstant le monde, fixant à présent cette fille dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom, qui avait osé arriver ici et m'hypnotiser ainsi.

_Il fallait que je la connaisse._

**Du côté de Bella**

« Bella ?

- Oui j'arrive ! »

Je descendis les marches quatre à quatre et m'étalais de façon spectaculaire à l'arrivée, préférant rire de ce qui venait de se passer plutôt que de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Que voulez-vous, il fallait bien que je commence à relativiser, j'avais obligatoirement été un clown dans une vie antérieure. Oui et alors ? Il en fallait bien et je devais forcément avoir été le plus talentueux du monde entier.

« Ca va ma chérie ? » S'inquiéta mon père.

Je me levais d'un bon, un peu trop vite cependant. Cela me fit perdre l'équilibre et je tombais dans les bras de mon père qui tomba au sol, moi sur lui. Nous nous mîmes à rire ensemble et je lui fis un grand sourire pour lui montrer que j'allais bien, ce qui le rassura comme je l'espérais.

« Les pizzas sont arrivées ? J'ai faim ! » Dis-je en me dégageant de son étreinte.

« Dans... »

Mais au moment où mon père allait me dire une chose de la plus haute importance, c'est-à-dire l'heure où les pizzas arriveraient, on sonna à la porte. J'eus comme une envie de meurtre, je vous jure, qui pouvait oser m'interrompre à un moment aussi crucial !

« Ce doit être le livreur », dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Je retirais ce que je venais de penser, regardant l'échange de bon procédé qui se passait devant moi.

« Alors une pizza trois fromages, une savoyarde et une "spécial régime" ! »

Etat de choc. Oh mon dieu… Je remontais les escaliers quatre à quatre, m'égratignant au passage. Je m'examinais sous toutes les coutures et alla même jusqu'à me peser. 55 kg. Je n'avais absolument pas besoin d'un régime ! Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ?

Quand le livreur de pizza partit après avoir récupéré l'argent des pizzas. C'est-à-dire 25 $ 50 avec un pourboire de 4 $ pour être précise, je partis dans la cuisine où j'attendais mon père de pied ferme, ignorant ma belle-mère. J'avais l'intention de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Par conséquent, lorsqu'il arriva et m'adressa un grand «A table !», je ne pus m'empêcher de lui faire une grimace en plus de mon regard noir. Celui-ci me regarda sans comprendre.

« Je ne savais pas que j'avais besoin d'un régime ! » Explosais-je.

Mon père eu du mal à me comprendre puis vit de quoi je parlais. Il se mit à rire si fort que j'eus du mal à ne pas le suivre.

« Bella ! Cette pizza est pour moi ! Je me suis mis au régime. »

Je le regardais pour la deuxième fois, complètement hébétée par sa révélation, puis me remis à rire, fortement, très fortement, ne pouvant m'arrêter alors qu'il commençait à prendre la mouche.

« Et les hamburgers, les frites, les gâteaux au chocolat... ! »

J'arrivais à peine à parler, totalement hilare.

« Tu n'y arriveras jamais ! »

Je finis par me calmer et nous attaquâmes rapidement le repas. Plusieurs fois dans la soirée je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en voyant la mine déconfite que mon père faisait en mangeant sa pizza. Une fois terminé, je montais dans ma chambre en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit que moi n'allais pas faire. Mais avant d'atteindre le haut des escaliers, j'entendis mon père parler le plus discrètement possible et dire à ma belle-mère de sa voix suppliante: "j'aurais le droit à quelques écarts ?"

Je m'esclaffais de plus belle.

* * *

_L'ensemble des personnages est à Stephenie Meyer -sauf Céleste qui est à nouuus :D-_

**Premier chapitre en ligne. On écrit aussi vite que possible, en profitant du temps libre et en espérant ne pas vous décevoir ! Le premier chapitre est une sorte d'introduction, la rencontre est pour le prochain chapitre alors il faudra patienter jusque là ;).**

**Un immense merci pour vos commentaires mais aussi à ceux qui ont mis une alerte sur notre fiction, vous nous lisez et ça nous donne envie d'écrire encore plus et de mieux en mieux. Bien sûr, nous serions heureuse de connaître votre opinion sur notre fiction =)**

_Dreamsodreams =_ Merci pour ta review, sache qu'un chapitre va prochainement arrivé et qu'il retracera l'incident le plus marquant du passé de Bella. Ce chapitre est déjà en cours et il est assez éprouvant à écrire pour nous qui aimons l'humour.

_Grazie, Elsa.75 et Bellaandedwardamour =_ Nous espérons que ce chapitre ne vous a pas déçu et que vous aurez envie de continuer à nous lire. Merci pour vos reviews qui nous ont fait plaisir, en espérant avoir encore votre avis ici J

_Adore Youu =_ C'est vrai que le titre n'est pas terrible mais je suis vraiment nulle pour en trouver. Pareil pour le résumé I.I. C'est difficile d'en faire un qui accroche vraiment. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne m'as pas blessé =), au contraire, c'est un avis extérieur donc je le prends de bon cœur. Si des idées te viennent lorsqu'on aura un peu avancé dans l'histoire, n'hésite pas à me les proposer !

**En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture.**

_C. Kotomi_


	3. Premier jour : Partie 1

**~ Une vie pas comme les autres ~**

_Chapitre 2_

_Partie ½_

_Premier jour_

* * *

**Du côté de Bella**

Je me réveillais calmement, étirant les bras, ouvrant doucement les yeux, le mince filet de lumière filtrant à travers les rideaux m'empêchant de les ouvrir longuement sans être éblouie. Attendez… De la lumière à six heures du matin en Alaska ? Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon réveil, une pointe d'appréhension me tiraillant l'estomac.

Aussitôt après, j'étais en pleine forme.

« NON ! C'est pas possible ! MERDE MERDE MERDE ! »

Premier jour de cours, premier retard... Ma scolarité s'annonçait vraiment bien dans mon nouveau lycée... J'enfilais les vêtements que j'avais, heureusement, préparé la veille au soir, pris mon sac et dévalais les escaliers à toute vitesse, sans tomber. Pas même trébucher. Autant vous dire que j'avais envie de jouer au loto aujourd'hui, juste pour voir.

Arrivé en bas, j'attrapais en vitesse mon manteau, mes clés de voiture et lançais un « au revoir » tonitruant auquel personne ne répondrait. Je ne pris pas le temps d'avaler un petit déjeuner, ce serait déjà tout juste sans.

Une fois arrivée à ma Chevrolet rouge, je m'empressais de démarrer et roulais le plus vite possible tout le long de la route, sachant pertinemment que je dépassais la vitesse autorisée mais n'y prêtant pas attention, trop concentrée sur les panneaux m'indiquant la route à suivre et probablement bien trop épatée de ne pas m'être encore trompée de pédale, chose qui m'arrivait pourtant à chaque fois. La vitesse m'était peut-être bénéfique...

Quand je fus arrivée, il ne restait plus qu'une seule place. Une seule place à côté d'une flamboyante Volvo grise, dont sa beauté ne faisait que ressortir à côté du tacot qui me servait de véhicule. Je me permettais de m'en servir comme d'un miroir pour voir la tête que j'avais après avoir pensé à me garer puis me précipitais dans l'enceinte du lycée, courant à en perdre haleine, mais sans jamais trébucher. Un vrai miracle !

A l'accueil, la secrétaire me donna mon emploi du temps ainsi qu'un plan du lycée. Je ne le refusais pas. Me connaissant, je me serais retrouvée dans les vestiaires masculins situés à l'autre bout de la salle où j'avais cours maintenant. Autrement dit, cela aurait mis un terme à ma réputation encore inexistante. Je me dirigeais d'un pas rapide à mon cours d'anglais. Encore heureux que cette matière était l'une de mes préférés, la journée serait allée de mal en pis aussi non.

En regardant une nouvelle fois mon emploi du temps, je m'aperçus que la suite ne s'annonçait pas aussi bien, puisque j'aurai bientôt la chance de rencontrer mon nouveau professeur de maths. Enfin la chance, l'horreur plutôt. Dire que je ne suis pas très bonne pour calculer des dérivés de fonctions seraient un euphémisme, un gros euphémisme même… Oui, toute personne me connaissant comprend très vite que les maths et moi, ce n'est pas une grande histoire d'amour. Même pas le début d'une amitié. J'ai bien essayé d'engager la conversation mais il n'est pas très ouvert, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Je marchais tête baissée, ne prêtant attention à aucun bruit, prenant garde de ne pas me perdre dans le lycée même avec le plan. Une fois sûre de mon chemin, je rangeais soigneusement le plan pour examiner mon emploi du temps de fond en comble, continuant de marcher d'un pas rapide. Je fus soudainement ramenée à la réalité par une personne dans laquelle je venais de m'encastrer magnifiquement et qui, remarquais-je aussitôt, avait la constitution d'un mur.

« Oh mon dieu, je suis sincèrement désolée, je ne regardais pas où je marchais. »

Après avoir dit ces mots à toute vitesse, je levais la tête pour voir la personne que je venais d'heurter. C'était une magnifique jeune femme blonde aux cheveux ondulés. Sa peau était d'une telle pâleur qu'elle en devenait parfaite et ses yeux bruns dorés étaient ravissants. Rien qu'en la voyant, on s'apercevait bien qu'elle avait tout ce qu'il fallait où il fallait. Elle avait obligatoirement été mannequin dans une vie antérieure. C'était inexplicable autrement, sauf si l'on incluait la simple possibilité qu'elle ait été chanceuse. Si tel était le cas, alors elle avait dû tirer le gros lot. Comparé à moi… Autant dire que j'aurais largement préféré cela à un clown !

« Ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle d'une voix argentine, cela m'a juste un peu surprise. »

Elle m'adressa un grand sourire.

« Euh... D'accord, finis-je par dire avec du mal. Euh... Je m'appelle Bella Swan.

- Rosalie Cullen, dit-elle avec un sourire. C'est étonnant, tu dis t'appeler Bella mais je devais chercher une élève du nom de Isabella Swan…

- C'est moi-même ! Mais je préfère Bella...

- Voilà qui explique tout ! »

Elle se mit à rire puis prit une expression tout autre. Si elle avait été un personnage de manga, ses yeux se seraient remplis d'étoiles. Je la regardais sans comprendre, une once de curiosité étant visible sur mon visage.

« Je rêve ! Des chaussures italiennes vernies grises talon 7 cm renforcées ! »

J'avais presque envie de lui demander de reprendre sa respiration, mais ce qu'elle m'avait dit était bien trop important pour que je perde le temps de sortir une phrase sans intérêt.

« Ouah, Rosalie tu parles Prada !

- Oui ! Bien sûr ! Tout ce qui touche à la mode m'est connu. Je connais le moindre tissus, de la moindre marque, du moindre prix, de la moindre consistance, de la moindre... Enfin bref. Attend de voir ma sœur et tu verras ! Avec elle, c'est pire ! »

L'envie de lui sauter dans les bras me pris d'un seul coup. Enfin une personne capable de comprendre l'intérêt d'acheter des vêtements en masse !

Elle se reprit soudainement, redevenant un peu plus sérieuse.

« Mais appelle-moi Rose s'il te plaît.

- Et moi Bella ! Lui répondis-je avec un sourire. Cela ne te dérange pas si l'on va en cours ? Tu comprends...

- ... Le premier jour de cours ! Je comprends bien, tu ne veux pas faire mauvaise impression dès le premier jour... me dit-elle. Même si c'est de l'anglais...

- Tu n'aimes pas l'anglais ?

- Disons que je préfère la musique. Je suis la deuxième meilleure musicienne de ma famille ! Et crois-moi, nous sommes loin d'être nulle !

- A ce point là ? Tu pourras me montrer un jour ? Oh mais bien sûr si tu peux... Et puis si tu ne veux pas ce n'est pas grave...

- Evidemment que je te montrerais, quelle question ! »

Elle leva les yeux, comme si la question que je venais de poser n'avait pas lieu d'être. Nous ne nous connaissions que depuis cinq minutes et pourtant, un lien profond d'amitié semblait déjà s'être installé. A croire que les habitants d'Alaska étaient bien plus chaleureux que ceux d'Amérique. Un effet de la température environnante peut être…

Soudain, elle reprit la parole, coupant court à mes pensées joyeuses.

« On planifie ça pour bientôt alors ! Mais avant il faudrait que tu rencontres mes frères et sœurs, comme ça, ta visite chez nous ne pourra-t-être que meilleure ! Enfin bref, on en reparlera tout à l'heure, il faut qu'on y aille là.

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

- Ah, s'exclama-t-elle, comme si elle venait de se rappeller de quelque chose d'important, en anglais, je suis à côté de ma sœur. Tu vas voir, les classes sont chargées mais t'inquiète pas, il reste une place à côté de mon frère.

- Oh mais tu n'es pas obligé de t'occuper de moi comme ça…

- Mais c'est la dernière place de libre en fait. Donc même si j'en avais rien à faire de toi, je serais indirectement obligée de te fréquenter. »

Je la regardais ahuris mais ne pus tenir deux secondes après avoir croisé son regard avant d'éclater de rire. Effectivement, nous étions déjà amies et il me tardait de connaître le reste de sa famille.

…

Je me rendais soudainement compte qu'un détail venait de m'échapper. Ou plutôt, qu'une grosse information m'échappait depuis le milieu de la conversation. "Mais avant il faudrait que tu rencontres mes frères et sœurs". Alors ... !

« Attends ! Rose... Tu veux dire que tu as plusieurs frères et sœurs ici ? Mais combien ?

- En fait, j'ai trois frères et une sœur mais ils sont tous gentils tu vas voir.

- Mais c'est... C'est... Ca voudrait dire que vous êtes jumeaux, voir triplés !

- En fait, nous avons tous été adopté. Mais nous ne faisons pas parti de la même famille. »

Elle regarda l'heure.

« Mais pour l'instant, nous n'avons pas le temps. Je t'expliquerais plus tard ! »

Elle me fit un magnifique sourire révélant un peu plus ses dents d'un blanc éclatant. Je le lui retournais, sachant pertinemment que le mien ne pourrait pas atteindre le degré de beauté de celui qu'elle m'avait fait. Qu'il devait même être pathétique à côté.

Arrivées devant la salle de classe, on toqua à la porte et après une dizaine de secondes d'attente, le prof nous dit d'entrer et de nous installer rapidement. Aucune présentation -et tant mieux- sous prétexte que la classe aurait le temps d'apprendre à me connaître pendant la pause.

Je vis Rose faire un immense sourire à un garçon aux cheveux cuivres. Il avait les mêmes yeux et la même couleur de peau qu'elle. La fille brune derrière lui aussi d'ailleurs. Et par-dessus tout, ils avaient tous les trois cette même beauté presque envoûtante. D'un coup un souvenir me revenait, le souvenir du docteur qui m'avait examiné et qui nous avait soutenu, mon père et moi, après la mort de maman. Il avait aussi cette peau d'une blancheur incroyable. Malheureusement son nom m'avait échappé.

Une fois assise à nos places respectives, Rose à côté de la fille brune dont je ne connaissais même pas le prénom et moi à côté de celui qui devait être son frère, le cours d'anglais reprit, malgré le fait que la moitié des élèves ne suivaient plus le cours, me trouvant suffisamment distrayante pour ne plus s'en préoccuper. Je ne vis d'ailleurs pas que des regards pleins de curiosité, d'autres reflétaient la haine que je leur faisais éprouver. Je n'avais même pas idée du pourquoi de ces réactions et préféra donc m'intéresser à mon voisin. Il était vraiment beau et affreusement intimidant au point que je ne me permettais que de petits regards en coin. Au début, lorsque qu'à chaque fois que je le regardais, je le voyais le faire également, je me disais que c'était normal puisque j'étais nouvelle. Mais il continua, une demi-heure, quarante minutes. Il ne faisait que me fixer, me détailler de la tête au pied, au point que j'en devins mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à la fin ? J'aurais bien aimé avoir le cran de lui demander. Sauf que j'étais dans l'incapacité de le faire, trop concentrée à essayer de calmer les battements de mon cœur et le sentiment de gêne qui m'assaillait.

Le cours passa ainsi, alors que je n'osais plus le regarder mais sentant son regard toujours braqué sur moi. Je ne dis pas un seul mot du cours et lui non plus. Il devait bien se rendre compte qu'il me mettait mal à l'aise non ?

Je voyais l'aiguille avancer et se rapprocher de l'heure de la fin du cours. Ses regards étaient de plus en plus gênants, encore plus parce qu'il ne m'adressait pas la parole.

« Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, le frère de Rosalie et d'Alice. »

Rectification. Il venait de me parler à trois minutes de la fin du cours.

_

* * *

_

L'ensemble des personnages est à Stephenie Meyer -sauf Céleste qui est à nouuus :D-

**Et c'est en retard que nous publions notre deuxième chapitre ! Ou plutôt, la première partie de notre deuxième chapitre. Nous en sommes désolées mais nos semaines respectives sont incroyablement chargées. En outre, je viens de passer mon oral de Tpe et je dois préparer mes bacs et oraux blancs qui arrivent prochainement.**

De plus, je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué mais le site rencontre des problèmes en ce moment. Le chapitre est fini depuis hier matin mais je ne pouvais pas le poster.

**Petite question: le changement de personnalité des personnages vous a-t-il étonné ? Rosalie et Bella s'entendant particulièrement bien, Bella qui aime le shopping…**

**Au sinon, nous espérons que ce chapitre ne sera pas pleins de fautes d'orthographe, puisque les fautes d'orthographe trop récurrentes ont tendance à gâcher la lecture.**

**Un immense merci pour les reviews mais aussi pour tous ceux qui ont mis notre fiction en alerte. Encore une fois, on espère avoir votre avis. N'hésitez pas ! Que les critiques soient bonnes ou mauvaises, nous les prendrons et essaierons de nous améliorer toujours plus =)**

_Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews. Adore Youu, Grazie, BellaandEdwardamour… En espérant avoir également votre avis pour ce chapitre :)._

**En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture.**

_C. Kotomi_


	4. Premier jour : Partie 2

**~ Une vie pas comme les autres ~**

_Chapitre 2_

_Partie 2/2_

_Premier jour_

* * *

_**Du côté de Bella**_

_« Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, le frère de Rosalie et d'Alice. »_

_Rectification. Il venait de me parler à trois minutes de la fin du cours._

* * *

« Bella Swan, enchanté.

- De même. »

Il décocha un sourire en coin qui le rendit encore plus irrésistible. Je le lui rendis alors que je sentais mes joues s'enflammer doucement. Rien de plus stupide...

Lorsque la sonnerie retentis, j'avais l'impression que seul quelques secondes étaient passées. Pendant un instant, j'étais tellement en extase que j'en avais même oublié que je devais aller en maths, c'est pour dire…

Les maths… Je ne voulais pas y aller. J'aurais voulu éternellement garder mes yeux plongés dans ceux d'Edward en ayant l'impression de contempler un océan sans fin. Ce que j'aurais voulu aussi, bien avant ça, c'était de ne pas dévier mon regard à chaque fois que je croisais le sien -et oui, notre Bella est une grande timide !-

« Bella ! »

Je me retournais et vis Rose avec son frère et sa sœur. Sa soeur marchait avec beaucoup de souplesse à tel point que n'importe quelle athlète aurait été jalouse d'elle. Quant à moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'il ne fallait pas que je fasse gymnastique dans le même groupe qu'elle si je ne voulais pas tomber en dépression. Cependant, ces réflexions n'éclatèrent jamais au grand jour, un grand sourire éclairant mon visage à la place.

« Tu connais Edward mais pas Alice ! Dit-elle.

- Salut !

- Contente de te connaître ! »

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Ils étaient tellement beaux dans cette famille que ça me décontenançait au point de me demander si m'approcher d'eux ou me mettre à leur parler comme à des amis ne seraient pas irrespectueux. Alice n'échappait pas à la règle, sauf qu'en plus, elle était radieuse. Un rayon de soleil à la moindre parole. Et alors que je ne cessais de la regarder, je la vis s'approcher pour me prendre dans ses bras. La surprise ne marqua qu'un temps mon visage avant que je ne lui retourne son étreinte sous les regards étonnés de tous les élèves de la classe. Il faut dire qu'à mon avis, rares étaient ceux qui avaient pu bénéficier d'une étreinte d'Alice donc forcément, qu'une nouvelle en est la chance, cela intriguait…

Personnellement, j'étais tout simplement heureuse qu'elle m'accepte aussi facilement, moi, qui suis tellement inférieure à eux.

« Bon on va en maths ? Demanda Rose. »

Ma nouvelle amie semblait bien plus motivée par l'idée d'aller en cours que tout à l'heure, lorsque nous nous dirigions vers le cours d'anglais. Alice se détacha de moi rapidement, alors que moi, qui avais trouvé son étreinte rassurante, aurait voulu y rester plus longtemps. Et puis je dois l'avouer, c'était aussi pour enrager garçons et filles qui me regardaient avec envie. Que voulez-vous, on est sadique ou on l'est pas…

Soudain, je me rappelais les dernières paroles de Rosalie et entrepris de répondre, soupirant d'une manière un peu trop bruyante à mon goût mais tellement, tellement représentative de ce qu'aller à ce cours représentait pour moi.

« Oui... »

Nous nous dirigions d'une pas tranquille vers le cours de mathématiques et seul le bruit de nos pas se faisait entendre jusqu'à ce qu'Alice ne prenne la parole.

« Tu n'aimes pas les maths ? »

Un mince sourire apparu sur mon visage.

« A vrai dire… Pas du tout. Je préfère le concret, comme les cours de biologie à l'abstrait tel que cet horrible cours vers lequel nous nous dirigeons actuellement à un pas beaucoup trop rapide à mon goût. »

Le groupe fut parcouru par un rire général à l'air de dégoût que j'avais pris. Rire qu'Alice n'eut aucun mal à recouvrir. Etonnant pour une fille aussi petite.

« Comme ça on est deux ! Les maths... Les maths... Mais qui peut aimer ça sincèrement… Les langues, c'est beaucoup mieux ! »

Je les regardais toutes les deux. Décidément, Rosalie et elle n'avait vraiment pas les mêmes goûts. S'en était presque amusant.

« Et le shopping encore mieux ! »

Alice lâcha un oui tonitruant et sauta dans les bras de sa soeur suite à l'intervention de celle-ci. Rectification du jugement, elles se ressemblaient un peu finalement… -il faut souvent rectifier sa façon de penser avec les Cullen- Mais vraiment un tout petit peu.

« Dîtes, je voulais… Enfin... Je... »

Tout le monde me regardait chercher mes mots d'une manière laborieuse. Il fallait dire que je venais de prendre la parole pour ne rien dire ce qui eu le don de me faire rougir jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux. Voilà, premier moment gênant au lycée dès le premier jour de cours et qui plus est à la deuxième heure ! Je ferais bientôt partie du livre des records en tant que la fille qui rougit le plus ! Sincèrement, dîtes-moi pourquoi j'ai peur de ce qui va pouvoir arriver d'ici la fin de la journée…

« Vas-y Bella, parle, on ne va pas te manger ! Déclara Alice »

Alice… Avec son allure fluette et son tempérament de feu follet, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la comparer à un lutin. Une petite lutine pleine de joie de vivre comparé à ses frères et sœur, un peu moins guilleret qu'elle. D'ailleurs, mon regard tomba à ce moment-là sur Edward, que je vis littéralement fusiller Alice du regard. Je ne m'attardais pas sur la raison, préférant plutôt me demander pourquoi mes yeux ne pouvaient pas se concentrer sur Alice au lieu de toujours se balader et finir par regarder le même point… Edward. Edward qui n'avait pas pris la parole depuis le début de la conversation.

« Je voulais vous proposer un après-midi shopping toutes les trois mais... »

Mon ton n'avait rien à voir avec la lutte intense qui s'effectuait au même moment à l'intérieur de moi et j'aimais ce sentiment de penser à des choses sans que personne ne le sache. Enfin… En même temps… Quand on pense à quelque chose, personne ne le sais… Je me traitais d'idiote intérieurement et décidais de revenir à la conversation.

« Oui oui oui ! En plus j'ai besoin de chaussures, répondit Alice enjouée alors que je n'avais même pas encore fini ma phrase.

- Comme moi ! Enfin il me faut aussi une robe courte et un corset noir Morgan si possible. »

Nous rîmes ensemble. Nous devions être en retard, je m'en fichais.

« On viendra te chercher, dit Rose qui paraissait aussi contente que sa sœur.

- Pas de problème ! Ah mais attendez, il faudra que je vous passe mon adresse.

- Bien sûr, et elle m'adressa un grand sourire alors que je remarquais qu'elle avait insisté sur le « sûr » en regardant Rose d'un ton entendu. Tu nous la donneras en maths, dit Alice. »

Il y eu un grand silence durant lequel je ne pris pas la parole, me remémorant les attitudes bizarres de mes nouveaux amis. Ils semblaient vraiment proches, au point de partager bon nombre de choses dont je n'avais probablement même pas la plus petite idée. Et j'étais bien décidée à rentrer dans ce cercle fermé tôt ou tard, mais pour l'instant, il fallait que la discussion redémarre car à l'approche de la salle de maths, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un ou quelque chose pour me changer les idées. Heureusement, Je n'eus pas besoin de le faire, c'est Alice qui reprit la parole.

« Bella, reprit-elle, ça ne te dérange pas si l'on se met à côté en maths ? »

Je reportais mon regard sur son visage et ne pus m'empêcher de rire jusqu'aux larmes tant le visage qu'avait Alice, avec ses yeux de merlan fris me fit rire. De toute façon je lui aurais dit oui quand même, même sans l'option « Attendrissement ».

« Evidemment !

- Génial ! Je sens que les cours de maths à côté de toi vont être tout simplement géniaux ! »

Alice était en train de sautiller partout. Enfin sautiller… Sa grâce était telle que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'imaginer en ballerine. Et d'ailleurs, n'avait-elle jamais envisagé de devenir une virtuose de la danse classique ?

« On y va les filles, dit Edward en rigolant face au comportement d'Alice. »

Edward ! Ces dernières minutes, je l'avais totalement oublié, trop concentrée sur Alice et son comportement. Je le regardais alors qu'il venait de prendre la parole pour la première fois. Peut être était-il timide ? Si tel était le cas, j'aurais largement le temps de m'en apercevoir.

Arrivé en cours tout le monde s'installa le plus vite possible à sa place. Nous étions déjà en retard, pas la peine d'attirer encore plus l'attention. Enfin… Durant tout le cours, Alice et moi n'avons parlé que de samedi, notre sortie étant prévue ce jour-là et la prof ne cessa de nous interpeller toute l'heure, espérant mettre un terme à nos bavardages intempestifs, ce qui malheureusement pour elle, n'eut aucun effet. Le ton était donné pour mon premier jour de cours.

L'heure suivante passa rapidement puisque j'avais sport et bien que je n'aime pas cette matière, je devais avouer qu'elle avait l'avantage de vous faire passer le temps à une vitesse incomparable. Le sport par lequel nous avons commencé étant le basket, j'informais immédiatement mon équipe de mes talents et ceux-ci eurent la bonté de me passer le moins possible le ballon. D'ailleurs, dès que je l'avais, ils pouvaient apprécier la façon que j'avais de jouer, pour le moins particulière… Et finalement, malgré que je sois déçue de ne pas être avec les Cullen, je pus me faire de nouveaux amis, Lorry, Jessy, Matthieu, Sébastien et Erika.

A la fin du cours, les Cullen étaient déjà partis ce qui m'attrista un peu. En même temps, il ne pouvait pas toujours rester avec moi, j'étais nouvelle... Mes nouveaux amis me proposèrent de manger avec eux, ce que j'acceptais avec le sourire. Quand on entra dans la cafétéria, je vis Rose, Alice et Edward à une table, la plus éloignée possible de celles des autres élèves. Avec eux se trouvait deux autres garçons, qui semblait particulièrement proche de Rosalie et Alice. Eux aussi se démarquait par leur peau blanche mais quand l'un était brun et incontestablement musclé, l'autre était blond et svelte.

Alice et Rose me sourirent et m'adressèrent un grand signe de la main auquel je répondis. Résultat ? J'eus droit au regard de tous les élèves du lycée le temps d'une minute interminable. En y repensant, seul le fait que les filles ne m'aient pas ignorées m'importait. En fait, elles tenaient à moi mais elles avaient leurs habitudes, ce que je comprenais. La matinée finissait donc bien mieux que prévu. Après avoir pris le temps de manger avec Sébastien, Lorry et toute la troupe sans jamais vraiment me mêler à leur conversation, la cloche retentit, annonçant la reprise des cours. Il ne me restait plus que deux heures, espagnol et biologie.

Arrivée en espagnol, je m'installais seule dans le fond de la classe. Maintenant que je savais que tout le monde connaissaient mes relations amicales avec les Cullen et que les trois quarts s'en étonnaient -moi aussi d'ailleurs-, j'avais tendance à m'en éloigner. Les gens qui se rapprochent de vous dans le seul but de se rapprocher des élèves les plus mystérieux du lycée, je ne connaissais que trop bien et je n'avais, du coup, même plus envie de tisser de lien avec le reste des élèves, si cela me permettait de me rapprocher des Cullen. Bien sûr, il restait le groupe rencontré en sport dont je savais que les intentions étaient seulement de me connaître mais ils semblaient être l'exception qui confirme la règle en vue de tous les regards, masculins ou féminins, d'envie, auxquels j'avais eu droit depuis ma sortie du self. Mais il est vrai que dans ces moments, où le cours n'avait pas commencé, où je n'avais personne avec qui discuter, où j'essayais de faire comme si je n'étais pas le sujet de tous les commérages dès ma première matinée, je me posais également les questions de tout le monde. Comment une fille comme moi pouvait-elle seulement leur parler ? Comment pouvais-je exister à leurs yeux ? Questions qui resteraient probablement sans réponse un bon bout de temps.

Cinq minutes plus tard les Cullen arrivèrent et je me rendis compte qu'en fait, ils aimaient être les derniers à rentrer dans la salle. Il ne restait plus que trois places dans la classe, une à côté de moi et deux autres devant moi. En arrivant, Rose me repéra aussitôt et, le sourire aux lèvres, s'approcha de moi. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle s'installe à côté de moi puisqu'Edward était déjà mon voisin en anglais et Alice ma voisine en maths mais à ma plus grande surprise et joie -même si j'étais un peu gênée pour Rose-, c'est Edward qui subitement, se retrouva sur la chaise voisine à la mienne. Je réfutais la petite voix qui me disait que peut être, peut être je pourrais l'intéresser, l'hypothèse du « Je suis nouvelle, il veut seulement apprendre à me connaître » semblant bien plus pertinente.

Rose alla à côté d'Alice en fusillant son frère du regard, frère qui lui retourna un immense sourire de satisfaction, ce qui me fit rire. On aurait dit qu'il se bagarrait depuis longtemps quant à savoir qui se mettrait à côté de moi. Je repensais à mes paroles. Non, ce n'était pas possible, il fallait que j'arrête de divaguer. Cette famille, bien qu'étrange, était juste géniale et je me fichais totalement que tout le monde pense que je n'avais rien à faire avec eux, ou encore que j'étais idiote de penser qu'ils voulaient vraiment être ami avec quelqu'un comme moi… J'étais bien. Et ça, aucune remarque et aucun regard ne pourrait le changer.

Au final, Rose s'asseya à côté de moi en biologie. Les deux heures de cours passèrent à une vitesse hallucinante, ce qui n'empêcha en aucun cas le fait que lorsque la cloche résonna, je m'empressais de sortir, trop impatiente de m'allonger dans mon lit, mon ordinateur sur les genoux, à ne rien faire, sachant que bientôt nous serions tous submergés par les devoirs. Je saluais les Cullen de la main alors que j'arrivais à ma voiture. Après y être entrée, je remarquais qu'ils venaient dans ma direction. Et alors qu'il s'approchait, rigolant, respirant la bonne humeur, ma Chevrolet refusait de démarrer, même après vingt tentatives. Lorsque je relevais à nouveau la tête, ils entraient dans la Volvo flambant neuve de ce matin, tout en me regardant m'énerver avec mes « merde ! » ou « Céleste me l'a encore cassé ! » et cela semblait les amuser. Non c'était certain. D'ailleurs, celui qui paraissait le plus réceptif à mon malheur semblait être le brun, qui riait tellement que mon corps lui-même en tremblait. Impressionnant !

Soudainement, quelqu'un frappa à la fenêtre ce qui me fit sursauter.

« Ho ! Rose, ca va ?

- Moi oui, mais toi ça n'a pas l'air. Si tu veux, je peux jeter un coup d'œil, je suis douée en mécanique.

- Tu es sûre que...

- Mais oui Bella, t'inquiète pas !

- Et bien... Merci...

- De rien »

La situation paraissait irréel. D'ailleurs, ne l'était-elle pas depuis ce matin ? Je traînais avec les gens les plus enviés de tout le lycée et en un jour que j'étais arrivée, la plus belle fille de la région, que dis-je du monde me proposait de réparer ma Chevrolet. Non, ça c'était l'aspect négatif… La honte…

Mon lutin préféré toqua soudainement à la porte alors que Rosalie s'affairait sur le moteur. La discussion porta essentiellement sur les habits et je n'étais pas en reste, elle avait autant de référence que moi et nous nous apprécions d'autant plus qu'on avait trouvé notre alter égo du shopping. Cependant, une question me brûlait les lèvres et n'y tenant plus, je m'empressais de la lui poser.

« Alice, le garçon blond c'est ton copain ? Je vous ai vus au self, vous sembliez très proche.

- Oui, c'est Jasper. Tu verras, aussi différent que nous, tu ne trouveras jamais et pourtant je l'aime tellement si tu savais... »

Tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui transparaissait dans ses paroles. Ca paraissait tellement beau à sa façon de le dire, à ses yeux remplient de tendresse et d'amour, que je ne cessais de me répéter qu'ils devaient être fait l'un pour l'autre et que je leur souhaitais tout le bonheur du monde.

Trente minutes plus tard, Rose avait fini de bidouiller ma voiture et que ne fus pas ma surprise lorsqu'en essayant de démarrer le moteur, celui-ci vrombit dès le premier essai. Je la remerciais chaleureusement avant de rentrer chez moi, complètement bluffée. Que ne savait pas faire les Cullen finalement ? Les Cullen… En jetant un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, il me sembla les voir se disputer. Etait-ce à cause de moi ? Je leur demanderais la prochaine fois... Ou pas. Il était possible qu'il le prenne mal... Que pourrais-je rétorquer s'il me demandait sur un ton acerbe si je n'avais que ça à faire que de les espionner ?

Finalement, je décidais de ne pas m'attarder sur cette dispute. Si c'était de ma faute, j'en aurais probablement les échos.

En rentrant à la maison, je vis Céleste sur son vélo d'intérieur, suant à grosses gouttes, écoutant encore et toujours Mylène Farmer. Je ne voulais ni rester là où j'étais pour entendre cette musique qui à force me dégoûtait, ni lui parler et encore moins lui répondre. Je lui lâchais donc la première phrase qui me passait par la tête, qui se révélait à moitié vrai.

« Je vais faire mes devoirs ! »

A moitié dans le sens où j'allais faire quelque chose certes, mais que ça n'allait pas être mes devoirs.

« Attend Bella ! Bella ! Tu n'es pas allée au lycée comme ça tout de même ? »

Je soupirais bruyamment avant de redescendre lentement les escaliers. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas me lâcher pour une fois ? Ma belle-mère trouvait que ce genre de tenue ne convenait pas pour le lycée. Enfin, ça c'était sa manière de dissimuler le fait qu'elle n'aimait tout simplement pas vieillir et voir que la fille de son mari était plus belle qu'elle, avec sa façade pleine de peinture et ses vêtements qui la moulaient comme pas permis. Quant à l'intelligence… Y a-t-il seulement besoin d'en parler ?

« Et qui es-tu pour avoir un mot à dire sur ma tenue vestimentaire ? »

J'avais frappé là où ça faisait mal je le savais. Mes paroles sous-entendaient clairement qu'elle n'était rien pour moi, alors qu'elle était ma nouvelle mère, que j'étais pourtant très loin de considérer comme tel. Je savais que ça lui faisait toujours mal lorsque je lui disais ce genre de choses. De même, je savais que j'aurais droit à un sermon de mon père ce soir pour lui avoir parlé sur ce ton. Néanmoins je m'en fichais royalement, elle m'avait cherché.

**Du côté d'Edward**

_Début du flash back _

On était tous dans ma voiture. Rose avait fini de réparer la camionette de Bella.

« Tu aurais pu dire que tu n'as pas réussi à la réparer pour qu'on la ramène, ou pire, la lui casser complètement qu'on s'excuse et qu'on lui rachète une Citroën ! Morigéna Alice.

- Elle n'a pas tort, approuvais-je.

- Désolée ne pas être aussi machiavélique que vous !

- Parce que c'est nous les pires ? C'est nouveau ça ! Rigolais-je. »

_Fin du flash back_

* * *

_L'ensemble des personnages est à Stephenie Meyer sauf Céleste, même si c'est pas vraiment un cadeau :D_

**Deuxième partie du deuxième chapitre enfin posté au prix d'un dur labeur. Je suis désolée, je sais que ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons plus donné de nouvelles, mais entre les bacs blancs, les cours et ce qu'il se passe à côté, je n'ai pu me mettre à revoir entièrement ce chapitre que lundi, et je viens d'y passer une bonne partie de mon après midi ainsi que de ma soirée **_-comprenez ma souffrance T.T-_

**Nous remercions tous ceux qui commentent notre fiction que ce soit pour la première fois ou à chaque chapitre. Nous espérons juste vous retrouver jusqu'à la fin, preuve que jamais notre fiction ne vous aura désintéressé. Merci de nous suivre et de nous donner votre avis.**

**Dorénavant, je répondrais à toutes les longues reviews par message, ce sera plus pratique pour nous et vous verrez combien il est important d'avoir votre avis alors n'hésitez pas :).**

_Encore merci pour votre soutien !_

**En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture.**

_C. Kotomi_


	5. Le cauchemar

**~ Une vie pas comme les autres ~**

_Chapitre 3_

_Le cauchemar_

* * *

Musique: Même si - Grégory Lemarchal et Lucie Silvas _ou_ Memory - Madeleine

Ecoutez en une des deux en même temps que vous lisez ce chapitre, nous trouvons que ça fonctionne bien ;).

* * *

**Du côté de Bella**

Tout se passait bien, j'étais à l'arrière de la voiture, celle de ma mère et nous écoutions la radio à un volume de musique tellement élevé que même en hurlant, nous n'étions pas sûres de nous entendre. Nous roulions calmement sur une petite route sinueuse mais goudronnée qui nous mènerait à destination, dans notre station de vacances.

Le voyage avait été prévu à la dernière minute. En effet, c'était la première fois que je refusais d'aller chez mon père. Qu'aurais-je fais là-bas si ce n'est m'ennuyer ? Ma mère n'avait émis aucune protestation, trop heureuse que je reste avec elle, elle avec qui je ne m'ennuyais jamais, elle, une mère drôle et très forte en blagues. Oui, vraiment très très forte. Je me rappelle encore qu'il m'arrivait de rigoler au point de ne plus pouvoir respirer, ce qui, elle, la faisait rire. Encore aujourd'hui, je me demande comment les souvenirs que j'ai de ma mère et moi sont si clairs et précis. Même les souvenirs de ce jour-là. Nous étions vraiment heureuses toutes les deux... Avant...

Maman s'arrêta pour faire le plein d'essence dans une petite station, isolée, loin de tout, et qui finalement, pouvait étonner plus d'une personne. Nous étions la seule voiture, tout était calme et nous nous amusions encore plus, profitant des échos de nos voix dans les montagnes. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle alla payer et nous reprenions la route.

Un peu plus d'une heure après, nous nous arrêtions pour aller manger une glace. Nous n'avions pas forcément faim, c'était juste le principe de manger une glace devant un paysage de carte postale qui nous attirait. Mon parfum préféré était la vanille et elle le chocolat. J'adorais la montagne quand elle préférait la mer. Tout le monde le disait, nous étions comme le Yin et le Yang et pourtant, je ne m'étais jamais aussi bien entendue avec quelqu'un. J'étais la meilleure amie de ma mère et elle était ma meilleure amie. Oui, était…

Nous avons repris la voiture peu de temps après, totalement rassasiées, prêtes à entamer la dernière ligne droite pour arriver à notre destination de vacances. Je me rappelle m'être endormie rapidement. Derrière les montagnes, le soleil se couchait et malgré moi, cette journée sur la route m'avait autant épuisée qu'amusée. De toute façon, si je dormais maintenant, cela voulait dire que je pourrais veiller plus longtemps ce soir. A choisir, c'était autant dormir dans la voiture et me faire réveiller par ma mère devant notre chalet.

Le réveil ne fut cependant pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais…

Un hurlement. C'est la première chose que j'ai entendu lorsque j'ai émergé du pays des rêves. Ou plutôt, c'est ce hurlement, ce « Attention Chérie ! », crié d'une voix désespérée, qui m'avait fait sortir du pays des rêves. Car cette voix désespérée, cette voix qui peut-être, était empreinte de terreur, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, était celle de ma mère.

Je me rappelle du choc, du très gros choc qui avait suivi ce cri. J'avais été propulsée vers l'avant tellement violemment que ma ceinture m'avait marqué jusqu'au sang dans le cou, preuve de la virulence du choc. Ce premier choc fut suivi de près par un deuxième, d'autant plus fort qu'il en était terrifiant. Je vis, devant mes yeux d'enfant ébahit, l'avant de la voiture se faire progressivement broyer, ma mère se trouvant juste après. Ma mère mettant ses mains devant la tête pour se protéger de l'impact imminent. C'était inutile, je le savais. J'étais une enfant particulièrement précoce pour mon âge et mon point fort était que je comprenais très rapidement les choses. Alors oui, là, je savais. Quelque part dans ma tête, quelque chose s'était déclenché. Nous allions mourir, c'était une certitude, je pouvais l'affirmer de la même façon que je pouvais affirmer que j'avais mangé une glace à la vanille il n'y a pas longtemps.

Seulement je ne le voulais pas.

« Je ne veux pas mourir ! ». Une seule phrase qui pourtant ne cessait de se répéter dans ma tête. Je ne pensais plus qu'à ça, ne voulant plus que cela au point que ces paroles m'échappèrent. Etait-ce également pour évacuer la peur qui m'accaparait ? Je ne le sais plus moi-même, mais j'avais crié ces mots. Fort, très fort. Autant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Et à mesure que je criais cette phrase, le plafond de notre voiture se rapprochait de moi, de nous, dangeureusement. Maman… Depuis combien de temps ne l'avais-je pas regardé pour voir comment elle allait ? Quelques secondes ? Je voulais tourner la tête. Je le voulais tellement... Mais c'était impossible, je n'y arrivais pas, mes yeux étant totalement accaparés par ce plafond qui se rapprochait un peu plus chaque dixième de seconde qui passait, ne pouvait pas se détacher de ce spectacle si terrifiant.

Je m'allongeais sur le siège arrière avec précipitation avant de me mettre dos au plafond en fermant les yeux. Je ne pouvais plus supporter ça. Je voulais que ça s'arrête, j'aurais été prête à n'importe quoi pour ça. Mais il faut croire que j'étais la seule à le vouloir. Que ma mère et moi étions les seules à le vouloir.

Boum.

C'est l'explosion qui avait suivi mes pensées. Explosion qui avait été suivi par quelque chose se brisant, un cri et un bruit qui me fit froid dans le dos mais que je ne reconnaissais pas. Et à vrai dire, je m'en moquais. _Elle_ avait crié, crié de douleur. Moi-même, je sentais quelque chose ma lacérant la jambe mais qu'était-ce à côté de la terreur de ne plus entendre ma mère ?

Tout se calma brusquement, enfin, mais bizarrement, il n'y avait rien de rassurant à ne rien entendre. Ma jambe me faisait mal et j'étais tellement choquée que je ne me rappelle plus de ce qu'il s'est passé après, car quand j'ai enfin ouvert les yeux, j'étais dans un hôpital.

Je le savais avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. Le bip du moniteur, la perfusion dans mon bras gauche, autant de signes qui assuraient mon jugement. Je n'avais pas besoin de me rappeler pourquoi j'étais ici car, à vrai dire, je ne pensais qu'à ça, même inconsciemment. Et dans mon inconscient, ce souvenir avait des allures de cauchemar effroyable.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, les deux premières choses que je vis furent d'un qu'il n'y avait personne dans ma chambre et de deux qu'un plâtre recouvrait toute ma jambe de petite fille. Une immense douleur me déchira le cœur. Depuis quand étais-je là ? Et maman ? MAMAN ? Elle était... Les larmes ravageaient mes joues car je connaissais la réponse. Oh oui, je la connaissais mais il m'était impossible de l'admettre. Je ne le pouvais pas autant que je n'arrivais pas à garder toutes ses émotions à l'intérieur de moi. Car ce « maman », je l'avais hurlé et ce hurlement avait été ampli de désespoir. J'aurais tellement voulu la voir devant moi, me racontant une blague pour me faire rire en me disant que tout allait bien. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'elle soit là, juste devant moi, à me sourire tout simplement.

J'étais déchirée car plus que ma mère, je savais que j'avais perdu ma meilleure amie ce jour-là. Ce jour-là… Depuis quand étais-je dans ce lit ?

Je me roulais en boule autant que la perfusion sur mon bras me le permettait. J'étais jeune et pourtant tellement adulte… Etait-ce pour cela que je devais déjà souffrir autant ? Je me doutais que l'issus de ce que j'avais vécu n'avait pas été aussi bonne pour elle que pour moi et pourtant j'étais attentive aux bruits de la chambre, persuadée de la voir arriver devant moi. Je m'en doutais mais moi… Pourquoi avais-je survécu ? A part ma jambe dans le plâtre et ma coupure dans le cou, d'un point de vue physique, je n'avais rien, strictement rien. Alors comment elle…

D'un point de vue moral, j'étais morte avec elle et jamais plus je ne pourrais revivre.

Un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre me tira de mes pensées, des murmures se firent entendre. Il y avait deux personnes. Je reconnus mon père sans le moindre problème, la personne l'accompagnant étant probablement un médecin. Cet homme avait une si belle voix qu'elle m'apaisa instantanément, calmant un peu mon corps meurtri mais n'aidant en rien à sécher mes larmes.

Je les entendis se rapprocher doucement. Je me souviens m'être demandé l'intérêt de cette démarche. Ce n'est pas en dormant que je risquais de les entendre...

Je me relevais un peu car j'étais au milieu du lit, ce qui les fit aussitôt se taire et accélérer. Ils avaient entendu du bruit et cela les intriguait, redonnant à mon père un espoir qui avait probablement commencé à disparaître. En quelques secondes, je vis un jeune et beau médecin à la peau blanche, au visage d'ange et aux yeux pure et dorée allant parfaitement avec ses cheveux blonds émerger du couloir qui séparait l'entrée de la chambre proprement dîtes. Mon père n'en émergea que quelques secondes après, portant des vêtements plissés de toute part, les yeux exorbités, rouge et gonflés. Il avait pleuré, beaucoup pleuré.

Et au fond de moi, encore une fois, j'en connaissais la raison.

Cela me confirmait aussi une deuxième hypothèse. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que j'étais dans cet état d'inconscience.

« Bella ? Bella, comme je suis content ! »

Mon père me prit doucement dans ses bras et lâcha un soupir de soulagement, je compris qu'il respirait vraiment pour la première fois depuis un petit moment. Il était heureux, enfin et n'aurais-je pas dû être heureux pour lui ?

Mais je ne l'étais pas, loin de là. Je restais stoïque, regardant ce docteur dont je ne me souvenais pas du nom, dont la plaque restait flou, qui restait un peu en retrait pour nous laisser à nos retrouvailles. Il souriait. Il semblait heureux de la tournure des événements et je me rappelle l'avoir détesté pour cette raison. Comment cet homme pouvait-il être heureux de ce qu'il se passait ? Maman... Cela aurait dû être elle… Maman... Les larmes jaillirent à nouveau alors que j'essayais d'étouffer mes sanglots. A chaque fois que je pensais à elle, je savais que je ne la verrais plus jamais, qu'il ne me restait plus que le souvenir des moments passés ensemble pour ne pas l'oublier, et rien qu'à cette idée, mon cœur se tordait de douleur.

Non, en fait, je n'avais plus de cœur.

Le docteur avait baissé la tête un bref instant. Je lui en voulais également terriblement de ne pas être capable de supporter mon regard. Autant que je m'en voulais de penser ainsi. Il était beau et intelligent, il n'y pouvait rien, mais je le détestais, car lorsqu'il me regardait, il semblait comprendre ma souffrance, la partager avec moi alors qu'il ne comprenait rien, rien du tout.

Je repris la parole, contenant mes larmes autant que possible.

« J'ai dormi longtemps ?

- Cela fait une semaine que tu dors. »

Je le regardais, éberluée. Une semaine ? J'avais été telle la Belle au bois dormant durant une semaine ! Je regardais à nouveau ce médecin toujours en retrait et celui-ci compris aussitôt ce que je lui demandais. S'il avait été plus jeune, nous aurions pu être amis, j'en étais persuadée. Autant que le fait qu'en sa présence, toutes mes souffrances et tous mes torts aurait disparu. A la place, il s'avança jusqu'au pied du lit.

« Une voiture ne roulant pas du bon côté vous a percuté violemment. Le chauffard ivre est mort sur le coup. »

Je le regardais encore. Je n'avais plus de larmes, j'avais trop pleuré. Mon père, après s'être écarté de moi, était maintenant affalé sur un fauteuil, les yeux fixant le sol. Pleurait-il ? Je m'attardais sur le haut de son buste, attendant de savoir si une larme y passerait mais à la place, c'est un son, une parole émise faiblement qui émana de lui. Il me sembla entendre qu'il encourageait le médecin à dire quelque chose, mais je ne le saurais jamais, même si l'attitude du médecin, qui lui, semblait avoir parfaitement entendu les paroles de mon père, ne fit que confirmer mes doutes.

Je les vis se regarder un instant, je le vis me regarder un instant, juste avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

« Ta mère est morte... »

Je me réveillais brutalement, hurlant de toutes mes forces, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps.

* * *

L'ensemble des personnages est à Stephenie Meyer sauf Céleste, même si c'est pas vraiment un cadeau :D

**Et nous revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre quelque peu différent des précédents ! -ah bon, vous n'aviez pas remarqué ?- Il est probable que certains d'entre vous se demandent comment une petite fille peut se rappeler d'un accident avec autant d'exactitude alors qu'elle est si jeune. Pour ça, la réponse est très simple, Bella ne se souvient que de ce passage de son enfance, qui est une scène qui hante son esprit et réapparaît sous forme de cauchemars. Mais je suis sûre que ça, vous l'avez remarqué ;).**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, un personnage bien connu de twi light fera sa première apparition, mais ça, c'est au prochain chapitre -non non, nous ne sommes pas sadique-.**

_Grazie et Yayalia, nous vous remercions chaleureusement de nous lire et de donner votre avis sur notre fiction. N'hésitez pas à nous faire part de toutes vos impressions =)._

**Merci également à toutes les personnes qui suivent notre fiction même si vous ne vous exprimez pas. Quant à celles qui ne s'expriment plus, nous espérons avoir votre avis prochainement.**

**En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture.**

_C. Kotomi_


	6. De l'autre côté

**~ Une vie pas comme les autres ~**

_Chapitre 4_

_De l'autre côté_

* * *

**Du côté d'Alice**

Mon frère, Edward et mon père, Carlisle étaient partis chasser ensemble il y a de cela quelques heures. Ils ne se pressaient pas, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs car il faisait nuit et que nous avions encore du temps devant nous. Esmé quant à elle, était toujours plongée dans des plans de maison à rénover. Ces idées étaient impressionnantes et j'étais certaine que n'importe quelle boîte l'accueillerait les bras ouverts si elle prenait la peine de leur envoyer ses idées. D'ailleurs, je n'avais de cesse de lui répéter qu'elle avait largement de quoi faire une excellente architecte d'intérieur mais à chaque fois que j'engageais le sujet, elle m'arrêtait, en sortant toujours la même excuse, le fait qu'à cause de ce qu'elle était, il lui était impossible d'envisager un métier comme architecte. Et même si à chaque fois je lui répondais « architecte _d'intérieur_ », elle ne changeait pas d'avis, à croire que le simple fait d'être ce que nous étions était une menace pour l'humanité tout entière !

Moi, mon amour, Emmett et Rose étions dans le salon. Chacune confortablement installée dans les bras de son chéri, l'avantage de notre nature de vampire étant que nous avions tout le temps de profiter du bonheur d'être avec la personne que nous aimions. Et parfois, alors que la ville était plongée dans le noir, qu'aucun problème ne se profilait à l'horizon, je remerciais le fait que nous soyons des vampire de longue date puisque grâce à cela, nous parvenions à maîtriser nos pulsions…

A la place, nous regardions la télévision, toutes lumières allumées quand dehors, aucun bruit ni aucune lumière ne transparaissaient, nous avions l'impression d'être seul au monde, ce qui finalement, rendait la scène plutôt romantique. C'est pourquoi nous fûmes étonnés lorsque vers trois heures du matin, une lumière s'alluma d'un seul coup, après qu'un cri à vous glacer le sang, même si vous n'en possédez plus est retenti dans ce qui semblait être le monde entier. Cri qui résonna d'autant plus pour nous qui avions une ouïe surdéveloppée. Un cri qui n'avait rien à voir avec la douleur mais avec la peur, le cri d'une personne littéralement effrayée.

Je m'étais levée d'un seul coup et en une seconde, étais arrivée à la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la villa des Swan. Mes mains avaient touché le verre de manière abrupte, verre d'une vitre que je n'étais pas sûre de ne pas exploser par inadvertance tant j'étais crispée. Au pire, ça n'aurait pas été une très grosse perte et j'en aurais acheté une nouvelle en or s'ils l'avaient vraiment voulu. La vitre était bien le cadet de mes soucis. De l'autre côté du sentier de la montagne, dans la villa des Swan, venait d'entrer en courant le père de Bella. Je savais déjà qui avait crié, d'une part parce que j'avais reconnu la voix et d'autre part parce que si cela avait été sa femme, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de se lever. Un instant, je vis son père s'abaisser et je n'en compris la raison que quand apparut Bella, qui semblait s'être effondrée au sol. Même avec la distance, je pouvais voir ses larmes et à mon avis, je ne me trompais pas en pensant qu'elle devait trembler, vu l'intensité de son cri.

Cinq minutes passèrent et son père, bien qu'il fasse ce qu'il put, n'arrivait pas à la consoler. Elle était inconsolable. Mais qu'avait-elle pu voir dans son rêve, ou plutôt dans son cauchemar pour être ainsi ? Quelque part en moi, là où devrait normalement se trouver un cœur chaud et battant régulièrement, quelque chose se déchira. Je me sentais mal, mal d'assister à cette scène et de ne rien pouvoir faire. Jasper le ressentant aussitôt vint à ma rencontre et passa ses mains autour de ma taille, me serrant contre lui tout en m'envoyant l'une de ces ondes censé calmer mon état, ce qui de toute évidence ne marcha pas. Il voulut m'embrasser, je m'y refusais. J'étais trop mal.

Puis, plusieurs choses se passèrent en même temps. D'abord, Carlisle et Edward rentrèrent en trombe. Et imaginer le caractère que prend cette expression pour des vampires… Eux aussi avaient entendu le cri mais n'avaient pas pu arriver plus tôt, s'étant déplacés à plusieurs kilomètres. D'ailleurs, tout le monde dans cette villa et même dans cette ville avait dû l'entendre s'il était un tant soit peu réveillé, ce qui relevait de l'exploit. Autre exploit, le fait qu'Edward ait pu entendre le cri d'où ils étaient. Notre ouïe, bien que fine, n'était pas capable de couvrir une telle distance.

Et j'eus une vision.

Une vision de Bella. Une vision si puissante qu'elle me cloua à genoux au sol. J'entendis Jasper hurler mon nom et je savais que si j'avais été à sa place, j'aurais fait la même chose. Car plus qu'autre chose, un vampire qui s'écroule sans raison apparente était impossible. Et pourtant, il fallait croire le contraire, car j'en étais la preuve vivante. Jasper était inquiet, vraiment inquiet. En fait, tout le monde était inquiet car je pouvais entendre six voix en effusion autour de moi, sans pour autant prêter attention à leur parole.

Je sentis aussi que soudainement, quelqu'un me soulevait tendrement pour me prendre dans ses bras. Et même si je ne voyais plus rien pour l'instant, mon champ de vision étant obstrué par une énorme tâche noire, je savais que c'était Jasper. Ca ne pouvait être que lui. Il m'allongea avec autant de tendresse sur le canapé en cuir, me maintenant, alors qu'il s'asseyait, de telle façon que ma tête se retrouve sur ses genoux, comme si j'étais une feuille de papier.

C'était affreux de savoir ce qu'il se passait autour de moi mais de ne rien voir ni de pouvoir parler.

Les autres s'étaient rapprochés de moi mais Jasper, plus qu'angoissé maintenant, leur grogna presque dessus en leur demandant de s'écarter pour me laisser respirer. Ce dont je n'avais absolument pas besoin. J'aurais ri à cette situation si je le pouvais car voir le maître des émotions perdre son sang froid était vraiment rare. Le problème était que ce n'était pas la situation que j'espérais et que c'était à cause de moi que celui-ci perdait actuellement son sang froid.

J'entendis Edward demander ce qu'il s'était passé, ce à quoi j'aurais voulu répondre, ce à quoi je ne pouvais pas répondre car même si je l'avais pu, c'est au même moment que l'énorme tâche noire se modifia. Je sentis la vision arriver aux brûlures qui me parcouraient tout le corps. Des brûlures beaucoup plus intenses que d'habitude. Mon corps ne se cambra même pas, il était maintenant habitué à cette sensation si spéciale que jamais auparavant je n'avais ressenti.

Je savais qu'Edward devait se concentrer sur mes pensées, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête. Cependant, je n'étais pas certaine qu'il en parlerait car dire à Jasper que je sentais la douleur causées par des brûlures dans tout mon corps ou encore que pour l'instant, j'étais juste comme un pantin, attendant le pic de la douleur qui serait aussi le début de la libération n'était pas forcément une bonne idée.

Et enfin je vis. Ma vision arriva, une vision qui portait sur Bella. Dire que j'étais étonnée aurait été un euphémisme car c'était seulement la deuxième fois qu'un humain apparaissait dans une de mes visions. Le pire étant que jamais je n'en avais eu une de cette intensité. Elle était dans une pièce floue que je ne pouvais pas reconnaître. A vrai dire, trois choses seulement ressortaient de cette image que je voyais sous tous les angles. Il y avait d'un, Bella vêtue d'une magnifique robe noire à dentelles, de deux, des centaines de fleurs tout autour d'elle et de trois, les larmes, ses larmes, qui, parce que je les voyais couler en continue et parce qu'il m'était facile de m'imaginer le visage que devait arborer Bella à ce moment, provoquèrent un profond sentiment de malaise. Je me sentais mal, tellement mal…

Jasper le ressentit et à peine une seconde après que ce sentiment m'est accaparé, il resserra sa prise autour de ma taille. Edward devait au moins avoir vu ce que moi-même, j'avais dû voir et finalement, ils étaient les deux seuls de la famille à pouvoir comprendre un tant soit peu ce qu'il se passait. Je les sentais tout proche de moi, l'un me tenant la main et l'autre me serrant très fort contre lui.

La retombée fut longue dans le sens vampire du terme. Car pour nous qui avions la faculté de tout faire en quelques secondes, réussir à cligner des yeux trois minutes après la fin de la vision et seulement parce que le pouvoir spécial de Jasper m'aidait à me stabiliser était long. Je les vis tous, aussitôt, m'entourant. Esmé et Carlisle avec leur angoisse habituelle, Edward avec ce qu'il avait vu, Rosalie et Emmett, plus reculés que le reste, me regardant pleins d'espoir et Jasper qui dès que j'ouvris les yeux, m'embrassa passionnément, avec fougue. Je ne pus répondre comme je l'aurais voulu mais ce fut tout de même un baiser fomidable.

Je me levais rapidement, ma condition de vampire m'aidant à retrouver tous mes esprits plus vite. Jasper ne dut pas le comprendre car il fut aussitôt à mes côtés, prêt à me soutenir en cas de problème. Je lui fis comprendre d'un signe de tête que tout allait bien et il s'écarta de moi à contrecœur.

« Est-ce que ça va ? S'empressa de demander ma mère en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Oui… Je pense… Peut-être… »

Un vampire qui ne savait pas l'état dans lequel elle était, c'était nouveau ça ! A croire que j'allais battre tous les records cette nuit.

Le souvenir de la souffrance qu'avait provoqué ma vision revint d'un seul coup. De même, le fait que je n'avais rien ressenti lors de ma précédente vision, celle ou j'avais vu Bella arriver à Juneau, me faisait me poser encore plus de question. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi la douleur m'avait tiraillé de part en part.

« Qu'as-tu vu Alice ? Me demanda Carlisle visiblement inquiet que je reste si absente. »

Cette question confirma le fait qu'Edward n'avait rien dit. D'un certain côté, je lui en étais reconnaissante car pour une fois, il n'avait pas dit à voix haute ce que moi je taisais mais d'un autre côté, je n'avais absolument pas envie de parler et encore moins de raconter. Je regardais donc la seule personne à avoir vu la même chose que moi. Celui-ci, malgré le fait qu'il soit inquiet pour ma vision, comprit et prit la parole.

« Alice a vu ... Bella dans une pièce confinée avec une magnifique robe noire -qui lui allait à ravir d'ailleurs-. Elle était entourée de fleurs. Des centaines... Des milliers de fleurs et elle pleurait à chaude larme. »

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel j'eus tout le temps de repasser ce qu'il venait de dire en boucle et où il était flagrant de la difficulté qu'il avait eu à prononcer son prénom. Toutefois, ces fantasmes sur elle nous avaient redonné le sourire. Malgré sa pression, il s'en remettrait assez vite. Après tout, il est plus facile pour un vampire d'oublier quelque chose d'affreux pour le remplacer par quelque chose de beau avec la même personne en centre d'intérêt, notre race se laissant facilement distraire…

Je l'entendis soupirer alors qu'il reprenait la parole.

« Alice ne comprend pas cette vision et elle n'est pas la seule. Sauf qu'apparemment, elle ne veut pas que je la comprenne mais que je la remplace par d'autres choses disons… Plus attrayantes... »

J'ancrais rapidement mon regard dans le sien pour le fusiller comme il se doit, lui et sa mimique qui se moquait de moi. Dire que j'avais exprimé de la reconnaissance à son égard une minute plus tôt ! Et voilà qu'il recommençait, me montrant volontairement qu'il avait suivi le cours de toutes mes pensées. Je lui adressais donc un signe de tête pour le remercier d'avoir expliqué la vision à contrecœur, car je ne voulais pas jouer à son petit jeu, alors qu'Emmett repartait dans un bon fou rire à vous écrouler n'importe quelle maison n'ayant pas de solide fondation. Puis, plusieurs hypothèses fusèrent.

« Un enterrement ? Proposa Esmé soutenue par Rose.

- Un kidnapping ? Rétorqua Emmett, qui, même s'il était évident que l'hypothèse n'était pas plausible, espérait encore y trouver son compte d'action.

- Son propre cauchemar ? Pensa Carlisle.

- ... »

Je ne m'attardais pas sur celles-ci, me retournant vers la baie vitrée où j'avais été une demi-heure plus tôt. Après tout, mes visions étaient changeantes suivant les actions de celui ou celle qu'elles concernaient. Et pourtant, même si quelque part, voir Bella dans la vision voulait dire que ce n'était pas elle qui risquait quelque chose, il y en avait un plus que les autres qui semblait déchiré quant à la décision à prendre, Edward. Et je savais, depuis l'apparition devant Bella et même avant, que cela n'était pas dû au hasard.

Il l'aimait.

Oui, j'étais certaine de ce que j'avançais. Les autres pouvaient déjà l'avoir pensé, s'en douter mais tant que le principal intéressé ne confirmait pas, ne pouvaient en aucun cas en être certains. Dans mon cas, j'avais dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps, mon instinct me l'ayant crié des dizaines de fois. Il l'aimait, c'était aussi simple que ça.

Je pus voir que la lumière de la chambre de Bella avait disparu. Celle-ci semblait s'être rendormie. Pourtant, en affinant mon ouïe, je pus reconnaître sa voix, obstruée et mélangée à celle de quelqu'un d'autre. J'aurais largement pu entendre ce qu'elle disait avec cette autre personne que je ne connaissais probablement pas et avec qui elle semblait s'entretenir par téléphone mais la laissais à sa conversation, par respect. Après tout, je ne connaissais que trop bien le non-respect de la vie privée pour le subir au quotidien et je vis d'ailleurs le visage de mon cher frère parcouru d'un sourire à la suite de cette réflexion. Frère qui lui, et cela aussi était écrit sur son visage, mourrait d'envie d'aller la voir, de voir si elle allait bien, de voir si elle allait mieux.

Je retournais sur le canapé avec Jasper qui me serra aussi fort qu'il le put dans ses bras, répétant plusieurs fois mon nom. J'adorais quand il se comportait comme cela avec moi. Comme si nous étions seuls au monde ou plutôt, comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus important que moi pour lui sur cette terre. Je sentis des frissons me parcourir tout le dos alors que mon corps commençait à réagir à ses mains qui se baladaient tranquillement sur mon ventre. Ma concentration diminua de plus en plus au fur et à mesure du déplacement de ses mains qui passèrent dans mon dos, dessinant de petits cercles. Si cela était de la provocation, il n'y avait aucun doute, il savait particulièrement bien s'y prendre et lorsque mon regard croisa le sien, c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il comprit ce que je voulais lui faire passer. Tout le monde avait repris ses occupations en restant néanmoins quelque peu la tête ailleurs quand il me prit dans ses bras, m'emportant dans sa chambre, dans notre chambre pour cette nuit.

« Ils pourraient être un peu plus discret lorsqu'il pense à ce genre de choses... »

Je m'esclaffais. Qu'Edward se plaigne d'avoir entendu nos pensées alors que nous n'y étions pour rien… Il n'avait qu'a pas les écouter après tout.

« C'est vrai, désolé. »

Je ne pus répondre. Déjà notre porte de chambre se refermait et Jasper me plaquait violemment contre le mur.

* * *

_Propriété Stephenie Meyer -except Céleste-_

**Six jours ! Voilà un chapitre qui sera arrivé rapidement. A vrai dire, depuis deux semaines, je suis prise d'une folle envie d'écrire, on ne m'arrête plus \o/.**

**Nous vous devons des excuses, finalement, ce nouveau personnage n'apparaîtra que dans le chapitre suivant. Que voulez-vous, le trop pleins d'idées, c'est un problème...**

**Mais aussi non, qu'avez-vous pensé de celui-là ? Personnellement, j'ai adoré le réécrire **_-preuve en est, le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour le faire-_** et ce doit être mon préféré pour le moment :D.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui nous ont laissé une review. Vous avez été plus nombreux pour le chapitre précédent que pour tous les autres, ce qui nous motive encore plus. Merci également à ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire notre chapitre, qu'il ait été intéressant pour vous ou non** _-même si on préférerait qu'il ait été intéressant-._

**Mariefandetwilight, Grazie, rose, heliomen et Yayalia, nous espérons vous revoir pour celui-là**.

**En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture.**

_C. Kotomi_


	7. Souvenirs

**~ Une vie pas comme les autres ~ **

_Chapitre 5_

_Souvenirs_

* * *

**Du côté d'Alice**

Aucun moyen de m'effacer cette vision. En effet, bien malgré moi, je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi quelque chose que je n'avais pas cherché à avoir était tout de même apparu et je continuais donc à chercher une piste. Et malgré les nombreux efforts de Jasper pour me changer les idées -ce qui avait marché quelques fois je dois l'admettre, mon chéri étant très doué pour ce genre de choses-, cela ne m'était sorti de la tête qu'à de très rares occasions, tout simplement car ce genre de vision « impromptue » n'était pas dans mes capacités et de loin. Du coup, impossible de m'empêcher de réfléchir à une chose qui pour une fois, sortait de tout ce à quoi j'étais habituée. Et ce n'était pas notre passion commune pour le shopping qui aurait pu changer cette habitude à ce point, aucun doute !

Carlisle m'avait fait part de son idée, à savoir que cela venait peut-être du fait que je m'étais rapprochée très rapidement de Bella. Inutile de dire que je trouvais ça beaucoup trop simple. Et en étant sérieux deux secondes, il est évident que dans le monde des vampires, _rien_ n'est simple. J'avais même répliqué qu'il n'était même pas sûr qu'une telle hypothèse puisse convaincre un humain et la discussion s'était arrêté là.

La vue de l'heure me donna envie d'étriper ma gentille-sœur-d'amour-qui-ne-m'a-pas-prévenue-qu'il-fallait-se-préparer- alors qu'il était déjà six heures et demie et que techniquement, pour être à l'heure, il me fallait commencer à six heures dix. Et pour répondre à vos questions, non, nous n'habitons pas loin du lycée, non, nous n'avons pas un bus qui passe très tôt -en plus on a des voitures- et non, je ne fais pas ça pour le plaisir, il me faut tout simplement une heure et demie -pour ma défense, je ne suis pas la seule en question- pour me préparer. Et si ce n'était moi et Rose, personne n'arrivait à comprendre comme un individu normalement constitué puisse avoir besoin d'autant de temps pour se préparer.

Quoi que pour ma défense, techniquement parlant, je ne suis pas normalement constituée…

Et ma sœur non plus.

Je commençais par prendre une douche, comme chaque matin. Et comme chaque matin, je savais aussi que j'aurais droit au fameux "mais ça te sert à quoi d'en prendre une tous les jours ?". Une fois sortie de ma douche, je m'habillais d'un haut blanc en soie, un jean slim de couleur foncée et des ballerines de Besson chaussures sur lesquels j'avais littéralement craqué, puis passais à ma coiffure. La fierté me prit lorsqu'en arrivant vers l'entrée, juste après avoir pris soin de regarder l'heure, je vis que je n'avais que trois minutes de retard par rapport à mon temps habituelle.

« Alice, on a failli attendre, commença Emmett dans un demi-sourire à peine mon pied posé dans l'entrée.

- Mon dieu Rosalie, tu veux tous les tuer aujourd'hui !

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Alice, je n'ai pas fait si fort que ça, répondit-elle dans un sourire éblouissant qui soulignait le caractère tout à fait ironique de sa phrase. »

Je pris le temps de la détailler de la tête au pied, nous mettant encore en retard mais m'en moquant comme d'une guigne. Celle-ci portait une robe rouge simple mais parfaite pour elle à laquelle elle avait accordé des chaussures aux talons vertigineux. Pas de maquillage, aucun bijoux, aucun artifice et pourtant même sans cela, elle était juste sublime. En une seconde, je me retrouvais à compatir pour les pauvres lycéens devant qui elle allait simplement marcher.

« Alice, surtout, fait comme si j'existais pas, se mit à dire Emmett d'un ton qui me fit exploser de rire.

- Mon cher frère que j'aime, excuse moi pour un retard dû au simple fait que je voulais paraître raffiné… »

Puis j'ajoutais en prenant mon air le plus modeste possible non sans retenir un sourire en coin « Comme chaque jour de l'année en fait.

- Parce que moi je ne le suis pas, rétorqua-t-il, offusqué.

- Moins que moi avec ton T-shirt et ton jean troué Em'. Mais en fait, qui peut être plus raffiné que moi ? »

J'adressais aussitôt un clin d'œil à Rose et c'est dans la bonne humeur générale que nous quittâmes la maison, non sans en avoir averti Esmé, comme chaque matin.

Le trajet se fit dans un silence de glace, mes partenaires de route, Jasper et Edward, n'étant pas des plus idéals, l'un sachant tout ce que je pense et l'autre ressentant toutes mes émotions. Et comme durant tout le trajet, mon intérêt se tourna une fois de plus vers la vision et que du même coup, ma tension augmenta, autant dire que l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe. Quand on arriva au lycée, Bella y était déjà, entourée de tous ses amis, souriante, mais d'un sourire faux, qui ne se reflétait pas dans ses yeux. Elle était complètement ailleurs, le pli entre ces deux sourcils en témoignant.

Je repensais à tout à l'heure, à ces une heure du matin où elle pleurait. Que nous soyons les seuls du lycée à le savoir, qu'elle ne partage pas ses souffrances avec quelqu'un, rien qu'une personne, m'énervait bien malgré moi. Mais à vrai dire, qui voudrait parler cauchemar à des individus qui discutent de la soirée qu'ils ont prévu ce week-end !

« Débile d'humain ! »

J'ignorais les regards de ma famille qui se retournèrent vers moi, leur curiosité aiguisée par ma soudaine perte de sang froid. Je vis cependant le sourire en coin d'Edward qui m'avait d'ailleurs appris récemment qu'il n'arrivait pas à lire dans les pensées de Bella. Maintenant que j'y réfléchissais, il n'était pas étonnant que celle-ci est un impact sur ma capacité propre puisqu'elle était carrément immune à celle d'Edward. Bella était de ces humaines qui ne sont pas ordinaires, une sorte d' "espèce inconnue" malgré le côté dévalorisant du terme. Restait à souligner que mon frère l'avait déjà appelé "ma perle rare" face à nous sans le vouloir et que nous avions rétorqué que le possessif et le mot perle n'était pas obligatoire mais que nous savions tous que Bella n'était pas ordinaire avant de rigoler.

« Laissez tomber ! C'est Alice qui se rebelle ! »

Je le regardais, narquoise. Il me rendit mon regard. C'est alors que je repensais à cette période où il était devenu Black Edward. Des images dont je savais qu'il n'apprécierait guère la vue. "_Alors ?"_ avais-je lancé.

« Rien ! Cracha-t-il furibond. Alice, ce n'est pas parce que tu es ma sœur que tu peux te permettre de me remontrer de telles images et encore moins parce que tu es une...

- BELLA ! Comment vas-tu ma belle ? »

Il me semble avoir presque crié son prénom tant la situation aurait pu devenir dramatique si Edward avait terminé sa phrase. Le simple fait qu'elle est pu autant se rapprocher de nous sans que ni Jasper, ni Rosalie, ni Emmett ne fassent une remarque méritait déjà discussion. Pourtant, pour le moment, ce n'était pas ce problème qui semblait être intéressant mais bien la gaffe d'Edward, que tous regardaient de manière suggestive, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il allait en prendre pour son grade et ce, le plus tôt possible. Après tout, quitte à relâcher son attention pour la première fois, il aurait pu choisir un autre endroit ! Celui-ci pourtant semblait à des lunes de ce genre de préoccupation, son regard tout entier absorbé à la contemplation silencieuse de Bella. Celle-ci agissait comme un calmant sur lui ce qui évidemment, serait très intéressant pour le futur. En effet, tous mes problèmes trouveraient leur réponse avec Bella. A la moindre saute d'humeur d'Edward à mon égard, je n'aurais qu'à sortir son prénom, le menacer et hop, je serais tranquille.

Mais au moment où ces pensées se faisaient leur chemin dans ma tête, je vis l'intéressé hausser imperceptiblement les épaules tout en s'avançant jusqu'à se retrouver derrière moi, me faisant ce que l'on aurait pu appeler une _sorte_ de massage.

Soyons clair, mon plan ne lui plaisait pas…

« Hey ! Elle marqua une pause que nous n'avons pas compris avant de reprendre. Vous allez bien ? Je veux dire… On ne se connaît pas vraiment mais… »

Nous nous mîmes à rire de bon cœur devant une Bella qui rougit rapidement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était apaisante ! Je m'approchais rapidement d'elle pour la prendre dans mes bras, suivie de Rosalie et d'Edward qui la pris avec plus de retenu. Un sourire bien ancré sur mon visage apparut aussitôt. Timide Edward était si mignon… Je sentis aussitôt le regard de l'intéressé se diriger à nouveau vers moi sans même le voir et fut aussitôt assailli par une vision dans laquelle celui-ci s'amusait à me torturer. Cette pensée non plus ne semblait pas lui plaire… Et puis pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas penser sans qu'aussitôt il soit au courant hein ? Monde injuste !

Alors que Jasper allait saluer Bella sans, tout comme nous, mettre une seule partie de son corps en contact avec le sien, la belle ne connaissant rien de sa froideur ni de sa « consistance » -ce que j'espérais, plus pour très longtemps-, Rosalie répondit à la question formulée par Bella.

« Je parlerais au nom de tous en disant que nous allons bien et toi ?

- Bien dormi ? »

La question était sortie toute seule, à peine la fin de celle de Rosalie et alors que Bella n'avait probablement même pas eu le temps d'enclencher un mécanisme de réponse. Je voulais aborder le sujet le plus vite possible. Avoir des réponses à mes questions le plus vite possible. Cependant, je compris très rapidement que j'étais allée trop vite au goût de mes compagnons lorsque ceux-ci me lancèrent un regard noir. Regard qui perdura malgré les bouffés de calme que semblait leur envoyer Jasper, ce que je voyais à sa concentration nouvelle.

« En fait, pas du tout et vous ? »

J'étais soulagée, elle n'avait pas esquivé.

« Pour ma part, j'ai passé une très bonne nuit ! »

Se succédèrent des réponses plus ou moins similaires de nous tous, réponses que Bella ne semblait pas écouter, beaucoup moins attentive à nos paroles depuis qu'Emmett avait parlé. Emmett... La raison s'insinua dans ma tête alors que je me traitais mentalement d'idiote pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Bella ne connaissait pas Emmett et nous n'avions même pas fait les présentations ! Elle avait tout de suite compris que c'était l'un de nos frères évidemment mais les humains ne font pas forcément la conversation à une personne juste parce que celle-ci est le frère de vos amis... L'attitude de Bella était d'ailleurs une vraie confirmation de mes dires.

« Je te présente Emmett, l'amour de ma vie ! »

Amusée par les paroles de Rose qui s'était elle aussi rendu compte du problème, j'enchaînais tout en les reprenant moi-même.

« Et Jasper, que tu connais déjà, l'amour de ma vie !

- Enchanté ! »

Nous avions probablement tous vu le changement d'expression brusque de Bella lorsque Rosalie avait présenté Emmett. Elle n'osa s'approcher mais on voyait bien qu'elle pourrait lui parler sans gêne maintenant. Celui-ci pourtant étonna tout le monde lorsqu'il vint la porter -au départ, ce devait juste être une étreinte pour dire bonjour comme nous juste avant soyons clair- comme si son poids était celui d'une plume, ce qui finalement, était très proche de la vérité. Je me retournais avec une irrésistible envie de rire face à l'expression indescriptible de Bella.

« Et bien.. On peut dire que tu es très costaud… »

Il se mit à rire de son rire à vous faire écrouler la Tour Eiffel mais se stoppa vite, au moment même où je voyais quelques particules de poussières émaner des murs du lycée.

« Tu as dit que tu avais mal dormi, pourquoi ? »

Le silence se fit aussitôt après la prise de parole d'Edward. Nous n'avions pas masqué notre intérêt pour la nuit qu'elle venait de passer mais peu importe. Après tout, avant de réussir quelque chose, ne faut-il pas déjà s'en donner les moyens ? Autant dire que le rentre dedans était un moyen comme un autre. La réponse d'ailleurs, ne se fit pas attendre.

« Ho ! Seulement un vieux cauchemar pas très agréable qui revient. »

Je me mis presque à rire. _Seulement_ un vieux cauchemar. Cette phrase repassait en boucle dans ma tête, me mettant de plus en plus en rogne. Si cela avait été seulement un cauchemar, elle n'aurait pas hurlé la mort et ne se serait pas effondrée comme elle l'avait fait ! La colère m'avait envahi. Totalement envahie. Dans pareille situation, un nouveau né l'aurait déjà tué. Et avec de telles pensées, c'est Edward que je voyais me pulvériser dans une vision qui me parut tout d'un coup bien réaliste vu la colère qui émanait de la personne en question. Je me reprenais vivement, aidée par les ondes de calme que relâchait Jasper à mon intention. Si c'était de cette façon qu'elle avait esquivé le sujet jusqu'à maintenant, alors sans aucun doute, cela avait été d'une facilité déconcertante.

« Tu as l'air... Tendu… Tu es sûre que tu vas vraiment bien ? »

Je me concentrais à nouveau sur la conversation non sans retenir un hochement de tête de satisfaction à l'action de Jasper. Qui plus que lui pouvait être à même de déterminer si Bella était sincère ou non ? Et à en croire ses dires, toutes mes pensées étaient confirmées. Nous voulions tous savoir exactement ce qu'il se passait et il n'était pas compliqué de deviner pour qui précisément Jasper avait à nouveau renchérit.

« Ce n'est rien je vous assure. Ce cauchemar était un vieux souvenir dont je n'aime pas… Et bien me souvenir… C'est tout. »

Malgré le ton catégorique -ou buté suivant le point de vue- de la fin de sa phrase, sa mine s'était assombrie en quelque secondes et alors que quelques minutes plus tôt, l'heure était aux présentations et à la bonne humeur, toute joie semblait avoir disparu pour faire apparaître un climat pesant. Et tant que nous ne savions pas ce qu'elle avait vu, à la moindre allusion à ce souvenir, sa mine s'assombrirait. Je voulais savoir. Edward voulait savoir. Surtout lui.

« Désolé de vous interrompre mais on va être en retard si on ne bouge pas maintenant. »

Nos regards se rencontrèrent tous et c'est dans un même souffle que mes frères et moi lâchions un tonitruant:

« Ouai... »

Notre motivation était incroyable. Compréhensible pour nous et ceux au courant de notre situation mais totalement incroyable pour toute autre personne extérieure. J'eus presque envie d'appeler le journal local pour que ce soit retranscris et finisse dans le livre des records.

•••••••

Durant toute la matinée, Bella resta dans ses pensées, ne s'intéressant pas au cours -ce qui était un exploit- ni à quoi que ce soit alors que je ne cessais de la fixer, sans ciller. C'est lorsque je pus enfin voir son visage entièrement et l'expression de mélancolie qui l'ornait ainsi que les mâchoires qu'elle serrait pour retenir ses larmes que ma colère l'emporta une fois de plus. Je m'adressais promptement à Edward.

_"Lis dans ses pensées ! Et je précise au cas où tu n'aurais pas compris, c'est impératif !"_

Aussitôt, le regard agacé d'Edward se dirigea vers moi et c'est d'une voix audible de moi et seulement de moi qu'il me répondit:

« Je ne peux pas espèce de vampiresse stupide ! Stimule ta mémoire si t'as du mal à te rappeler de ce genre de choses. Sinon ne t'inquiète pas, je l'aurais déjà fait, même sans ta bénédiction ! »

« Désolée » pensais-je tout en souriant. Il est vrai que cet aspect de Bella le frustrait plus qu'autre chose puisqu'il aurait été beaucoup plus simple pour lui de savoir s'il avait une chance avec elle en sachant ce qu'elle pensait en sa présence.

« Alice, tes pensées à toi je peux les lire alors abstiens toi de ce genre de commentaires internes. »

« C'est ce que je pense, un point c'est tout ! T'es pas content ? Arrête de t'infiltrer dans ma tête… Violeur d'intimité ! »

Nous nous mîmes à rire silencieusement d''un rire que nous eûmes du mal à contenir mais qui finalement ne se fit entendre que de Rose. Je la vis aussitôt elle, et le questionnaire interminable auquel j'aurais droit pour qu'elle connaisse la raison d'une telle bonne humeur aussi lui écrivis-je sur un mot qu'Edward ne pourrait pas lire, tout en chantant l'hymne national russe dans ma tête que je lui expliquerais plus tard.

Le repas passa vite puisque je ne faisais que réfléchir à des choses sans intérêt, tout en fixant un point tel que le mur en face de moi. Je n'attendais qu'une seule chose, le cours de maths, Bella étant ma voisine de table. Je pouvais ainsi espérer avoir des réponses à mes questions et donc implicitement à celle des autres pendant ce cours. En attendant, je préférais donc « somnoler », faute de mieux.

Assise sur ma chaise dix minutes avant la sonnerie, j'espérais sans trop y croire que Bella arriverait un peu avant le début du cours. Ce qu'elle fit. A trente secondes de la reprise. Je décidais donc d'attendre qu'elle s'installe et que le cours commence avant de démarrer l'enquête. Cependant, celle-ci me prit de cours.

« Alice, excuse moi, on est quel jour s'il te plait ?

- Bella voyons, nous sommes le 5 septembre pourquoi ?

- Ah... »

La colère réapparut, à croire que c'était devenu une habitude depuis ce matin et c'est de manière beaucoup plus sérieuse que je reprenais.

« "Ah" quoi ? Bella qu'est-ce que tu as depuis ce matin ? C'est insupportable pour moi de te voir dans cet état ! »

La seule réponse que j'eus fut un maigre sourire qui me donna envie d'étriper un ours, chose que j'allais probablement faire si la conversation continuait comme ça. Esquiver ne servait à rien avec moi. Et si Bella ne l'avait pas encore compris, elle allait bientôt le comprendre. Alice n'est pas du genre à renoncer, quel que soit le problème auquel elle se frotte. Et pour être franche, Bella comme problème, c'est du lourd.

Pendant la moitié du cours, je fulminais contre cette entêtée qui me servait de voisine jusqu'à ce que brusquement, un bruit qui ne m'était plus familier ne vienne jusqu'à mes oreilles. Je me tournais vivement vers Bella pour apercevoir des larmes descendre tranquillement son visage, passer sur ses lèvres, arriver à son menton puis descendre jusque son cahier de cours, déjà humidifié. Génial. Edward allait me tuer ! Et encore, heureusement que nous n'étions pas dans le même cours de maths.

« Monsieur, pourrais-je accompagner Bella à l'infirmerie ? Elle ne se sent pas bien. »

Le prof ne me porta pas un regard, trop concentré qu'il était à déterminer si oui ou non, Bella avait vraiment besoin de sortir. Celle-ci d'ailleurs, ne semblait pas avoir apprécié l'initiative que j'avais pris, en témoignait le coup de pied auquel j'avais eu droit et qui m'avait fait sourire intérieurement. Il vit comme moi ses yeux rougis qui retenait tant bien que mal les larmes, les mains crispées d'une jeune fille très mal en point.

« Bien sûr, finit-il par dire alors que j'étais en train de me demander s'il voyait vraiment la même chose que moi. »

Nous sortîmes de la salle sous les regards de toute la classe, tout comme je savais, ou plutôt voyais, que ce soir, Rosalie allait vraiment me poser un interrogatoire dont je me souviendrais, et que je n'avais pas intérêt de tenter d'y échapper ou elle ferait de beaux dessins sur mon argent de poche. Sans compter le fait qu'elle ferait un beau rapport juteux à Edward. J'imaginais déjà le sourire machiavélique qui ornait son visage et le fou rire qui aurait éclaté juste après si nous avions été partout sauf ici et dans cette situation.

Une fois arrivée dans le couloir principal, j'eus l'impression que le temps avançait à une lenteur abominable. Nous ne marchions pas vite. Du tout. En comparaison, un lapin aurait été plus rapide. Un bébé lapin. C'est pour dire. Bella continuait de retenir ses larmes ce qui me blessait autant que m'exaspérait. Mais de quoi avait-elle pu 'cauchemarder' bon sang ?

« Bella par pitié, dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas, arrête de tout garder pour toi ! On est amie non ?

- Alice si tu savais... »

Ce fut comme si elle n'avait attendu que cette phrase de ma part depuis la sortie du cours. Elle se mit à pleurer, vraiment pleurer. Chaque larme versée par elle était comme un couteau de poignard pour moi. Je voyais des choses que je ne comprenais pas mais ce qui était compréhensible et qui pouvait aider, je ne le voyais pas ? A quoi sert un pouvoir s'il n'est pas là quand on a vraiment besoin de lui ? Bien que sachant que ma vision avait du sens, j'étais écœurée de ne pas avoir vu son cauchemar ou quelque chose qui aurait pu m'aider à deviner ce qu'il se passait.

Je pris Bella dans mes bras tout en lui frottant tendrement le dos. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de phrases réconfortantes et de câlins échangés jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme mais quand elle se calma, c'est comme si toutes les barrières qu'elle avait créé étaient tombées.

« Il y a douze ans, ma mère est morte dans un accident et... Et j'étais dans cette voiture... Pourtant moi je suis toujours vivante. MOI mais pas elle. Il ne me reste plus rien d'elle si ce n'est ce souvenir et cette haine contre moi-même de ne pas être morte avec elle ce jour-là ! Si… Si tu savais comme ça fait mal… »

Elle se remit à pleurer. Doucement d'abord. Puis plus fortement alors que je ne bougeais pas. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, je connaissais son histoire, toute la famille la connaissait. Carlisle nous en avait parlé un soir. Il nous avait parlé de Isabella, une fillette qui avait réchappé à un accident de voiture dramatique. La seule survivante. Lui et Esmé avaient prié pour elle, ce qui avait été exceptionnelle, car quel vampire prierait les dieux ? Bella n'avait pas fait son apparition dans notre vie il y a trois jours mais il y a des années…

Et dire qu'aucun de nous n'avait fait le rapprochement.

« Coïncidence ou pas, c'est aussi il y a précisément un mois que j'ai rompu avec mon ex-petit ami, juste après que celui-ci ait porté la main sur moi… »

Le silence se fit de plomb, comme si elle hésitait à relâcher ce nom. Les secondes passèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, dans un souffle, il ne sorte.

« Mike Newton... »

**Du côté de Bella**

Il fallait que je lui parle. A lui, mon meilleur ami, qui avait toujours été là pour moi, même durant les moments difficiles où il aurait tout simplement pu m'abandonner. Lui, que je ne pourrais jamais assez remercier. Je tapais rapidement son numéro, le connaissant par cœur et attendant, le cœur à tout rompre, qu'il décroche malgré l'heure tardive à laquelle j'appelais. Heureusement, celui-ci me répondit rapidement, un grommellement qui m'était familier retentissant à l'autre bout du fil.

« Jake ? Désolée si tu dors mais… J'ai besoin de parler. »

* * *

_Propriété Stephenie Meyer -except Céleste-_

**Et oui, c'est Jacob qui fait enfin son apparition dans la fiction ! Que nous réserve-t-il ? Nous le verrons dans les chapitres suivants ;)**

**Je suis sûre que vous avez cru halluciner en voyant le chapitre** _-avouez que je vous ai épaté 8)-_ **mais promis, le prochain arrivera plus rapidement T.T** _-lève sa main droite et jure de dire toute la vérité, rien que la vérité-_

**Chapitre quatre **_-de huit pages works !-_** fort en émotion et une histoire qui arrive doucement. Dans le chapitre cinq, les choses vont devenir intéressantes. L'ex de Bella ne devrait pas tarder à faire son apparition alors à votre avis comment cela va-t-il se passer ? Nous attendons votre avis ;).**

**Une nouvelle fois, je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews qui font vraiment plaisir. Je crois d'ailleurs que ce n'est pas le moment où l'on a enfin achevé son chapitre et que l'on s'apprête à le poster qui est le meilleur pour un écrivain mais le ressenti de ses lecteurs** _-d'où cette excitation mêlée d'appréhension quand je vais sur ma messagerie-_

**A vous tous qui me lisez et me commentez, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu autant que les précédents.**

**Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire à bientôt, pour le prochain chapitre.**

**En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture.**

_C. Kotomi_


	8. Revenant

**~ Une vie pas comme les autres ~**

_Chapitre 6 _

_Revenant_

* * *

**Du coté de Jacob**

Je peux affirmer que je dormais paisiblement quand mon téléphone se mit à vibrer, me tirant de mon sommeil brutalement. Ma journée avait été parfaite bien qu'épuisante et s'il avait fallu une seule nuit où je voulais pouvoir dormir en paix, c'était bien celle-là et aucune autre. Il fallait croire que la chance n'était pas avec moi. Je regardai mon réveil non sans retenir un juron lorsque je vis l'heure qu'il était. Trois heures du matin. Mais qui pouvait être le cinglé qui m'appelle à cette heure-là ? Les gens ne sont pas censés dormir à trois heures du matin ? Et même s'ils ne dorment pas, n'ont-ils pas mieux à faire que d'appeler quelqu'un en train de dormir ?

C'est dans ce doux état d'esprit que je pris mon téléphone, non sans me dire que si j'avais à faire aux personnes auxquelles je pensais, ils allaient en prendre pour leur statut.

Je décrochais lentement, totalement motivé à l'idée d'engager une conversation à une heure pareille alors que je pourrais être en train de dormir tranquillement.

« Mmmh... »

Je décidais de faire comme si je dormais encore, ce qui soyons clair, n'était pas du tout le cas. Incroyable comme le simple vibreur d'un téléphone portable peut vous faire sortir du sommeil.

« Jake ? »

Une voix féminine venait de se faire entendre à l'autre bout du fil. Je rectifiais ma question: "quelle est LA cinglée qui m'appelle à cette heure de la nuit ?". La réponse était évidente. Bella, ma meilleure amie, celle que j'ai aimé, celle que j'aime sûrement encore mais celle dont je ne me suis pas imprégné.

« Désolée si tu dors mais… J'ai besoin de parler.

- Mais.

- "Mais" quoi ? Me demanda-t-elle. »

Sa voix était bizarrement cassée ce qui eu pour conséquence de me faire deviner la raison de son appel. Préférant attendre qu'elle ne me le dise clairement elle-même, j'enchaînais.

« Je dor_mais_ ! Expliquais-je. Tu vois, on utilise l'imparfait lorsque l'action que l'on était en train de faire n'est plus possible puisqu'un évènement est venu la perturber. Et mon évènement perturbateur en l'occurrence… Et bien c'est toi ! »

Elle se mit à rire. Moi aussi. Notre relation avait toujours été ainsi. Jamais de disputes, les haussements de voix finissaient toujours en grand fou rire. Je dois avouer que même si cela m'allait parfaitement, s'en était presque flippant. Après tout, qui ne s'est jamais disputé avec une personne qu'il connait depuis douze ans ?

« Désolée pour ça… »

On aurait pu croire comme ça qu'elle s'excusait vraiment. Mais non, son ton était tout autre. Il semblait que le fait de m'avoir réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit l'amusait plus qu'autre chose. Et à mon avis, ma réaction y était pour quelque chose. En tout cas, elle semblait vachement intéressée par ce qui se passait dans ma vie. Sincèrement. Je crois que je ne m'étais jamais senti autant aimé. Ca faisait toujours plaisir.

Je fis mine de grogner.

« Jake ? »

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Voilà qu'elle s'inquiétait de ma réaction maintenant. Pourquoi cela me donnait-il envie de rire ? Elle qui aidait toujours les autres avant elle-même, j'aurais dû m'en douter pourtant… Enfin non, rectification. Elle qui aidait toujours les autres après avoir passé sa journée en ville à ruiner son père en s'achetant des tonnes de vêtements.

Je reprenais la parole.

« Tu ne peux pas appeler comme les gens normaux ? Je sais pas moi, mais pas à trois heures du mat' !

- Encore désolée, dit-elle avant d'exploser de rire.

- Ouai, je sais je sais…

- Jake... C'est juste que... J'ai refait ce cauchemar...»

Sa voix ne prêtait plus du tout au rire. Et à vrai dire, elle n'avait pas besoin de m'en dire plus, je savais de quoi elle parlait. Le cauchemar. Ce cauchemar. Elle avait besoin de me parler, comme à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait. Et encore, il semblait qu'aujourd'hui elle ne pleurait plus… Une nuit, il l'avait tellement traumatisé qu'elle était venue à pied jusqu'à la Push pour que je la réconforte. Et c'est quand je repense à ce genre de moment que je me dis que Bella est censée être une humaine normalement constituée mais qu'elle a des réactions qui dépassent tout ce que j'ai pu voir jusque là chez n'importe quelle humaine. A croire qu'elle était faite pour être entourée de gens comme nous sans même le savoir. Rien que sa folie du shopping dépasse l'entendement. Vous avez jamais vu une furie pareille, je peux vous l'assurer.

attendant, il fallait que je change de sujet, que je lui sorte ce cauchemar de la tête pour qu'elle puisse se rendormir paisiblement. Comme à chaque fois. Et justement, le sujet était déjà tout choisi puisque je n'avais eu presque aucune nouvelle depuis son déménagement.

« Alors ma belle, tu t'es fait des amis ?

- Oui ! Ils sont géniaux. Alice est super marrante et en plus elle _adore_ le shopping alors forcément. En plus ils sont tous magnifiques, je savais même pas que ça pouvait exister des gens comme ça. Mais j'ai aussi d'autres amis que je fréquente et qui ont des prénoms étrangement ressemblant à ceux de mes amis de Forks comme par exemple Jessy qui ressemble à Jessica où encore Erika qui... »

Je la coupai aussitôt ayant l'impression que ma tête allait exploser, me demandant pourquoi j'avais eu la stupidité d'engager la conversation sur ça, pour lui expliquer que finalement, je n'étais pas aussi bien réveillé que ce que je pensais et que du coup elle parlait bien, bien trop vite !

Et alors là, blanc à l'autre bout du fil et alors que je commençais à croire que je l'avais perdu, une réponse me parvint à l'autre bout du fil.

« Désolée ! Donc-je-me-suis-fait-des-amis. Ils-s'appel-lent : Alice Rosalie-et-Edward Cullen. Ils-sont-frère-et-sœur. Et-on-va-faire-du-shopping-samedi. Et-comme-je-te-disais-il-y-a-un-instant, il-y-a-aussi-les-autres…

- Bella, j'ai beau encore dormir à moitié, je ne suis pas un demeuré ! »

Et là elle explosa de rire. Et alors que j'aurais dû protester en lui disant qu'après tout, il était normal à trois heures du matin de ne pas avoir toutes ses facultés mentales, mon rire suivit le sien. Cela avait toujours été comme ça. Notre lien, même s'il n'était pas d'amour au sens propre du terme, était incassable.

Pourtant, dès que ses paroles s'insinuèrent en moi, mon rire se stoppa net. Cullen. Quelle chance y avait-il pour qu'en deux déménagements, elle se lie d'amitié avec de prime abord des loups-garous et ensuite des vampires ? C'était tout simplement… Impensable. Et pourtant vrai. Mon regard se durcit alors que je me demandais le plus sérieusement du monde si elle était au courant qu'ils étaient vampires.

« Tu connais les Cullen ? Demandais-je.

- Oui je viens de te le dire ! Pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu les connais aussi ? Ce serait tellement incroyable ! »

Au fond de moi, j'avais juste envie de lui répliquer "tu crois pas si bien dire". Pour autant je ne le fis pas, ce n'était pas le moment d'envenimer les choses.

« Et que sais-tu sur leur famille ?

- Attend, ça veut dire que tu les connais vraiment ! Comment est-ce que c'est possible ? »

Aïe. J'étais crispé comme un roc. Le savait-elle ou pas ? Après tout, feindre l'ignorance n'était pas compliqué, surtout au téléphone. Mais en même temps, il lui arrivait tellement de choses en une journée quand elle habitait encore à Forks que trainer avec une bande de vampires sans s'en rendre compte pourrait très bien lui correspondre. Je soupirais. Un peu trop lui correspondre même.

« Bella, répond à ma question s'il te plaît.

- Et bien, ils sont tous très gentils. Ils ont tous été adoptés. Alice et Jasper sortent ensemble tout comme Rosalie et Emmett. Sans vouloir donner mon avis, je trouve ça trop romantique les rencontres du destin comme ça, pas toi ? De plus, ils sont issus d'un milieu très aisé. Et... Je crois que c'est à peu près tout ce qu'il y a de vraiment important. Sauf notre passion pour le shopping évidemment. »

Je respirai à nouveau. Elle n'était donc pas au courant de l'essentiel.

« Ce sont des amis.

- Jake, je viens de te dire que nous étions amis ! Tu n'es vraiment pas réveillé hein ?

- Non Bella, tu n'as pas compris. Ce sont des amis pour moi aussi. Je les connais très bien. Tu pourras leur demander si tu veux.

- Ah… Mince… C'est moi qui ne suis pas réveillée, c'est ça hein ? »

Et nous nous mîmes à rire encore une fois. Elle m'avait manqué et même si la conversation avait été engagée à cause de quelque chose de beaucoup moins gai, j'étais heureux qu'elle tourne ainsi car je savais au moins que notre discussion l'avait apaisée et c'était le plus important.

« Si tu veux tout savoir, notre famille et la leur se connaissent depuis très longtemps.

- Et tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé ?

- A quoi cela aurait-il servi ? Ils ne sont jamais passés par Forks.

- Ouai… C'est vrai… Je dois vraiment être en train de me rendormir là… »

Je rigolais.

« Chanceuse va, moi tu as mis un point définitif à mon cycle du sommeil ! »

Elle allait répliquer lorsque j'entendis l'appel de Sam. Sans lui laisser le temps de terminer ce qu'elle disait, sans même essayer de comprendre ses paroles d'ailleurs, je lui disais au revoir et raccrochais. Même si cela pouvait se révéler énervant, l'appel de l'Alpha était prioritaire sur tout. Je rejoignis la meute en cinq minutes, le vent fouettant ma fourrure et me prodiguant une sensation de bien-être que seule cette forme pouvait m'apporter. Leah à une dizaine de mètres de moi me mit soudainement au défi. Je la regardais en biais. Imaginez un loup-garou blasé si c'est possible. Je n'avais absolument pas envie de faire quoi que ce soit avec elle.

_« Que se passe-t-il ? _Demanda Quil aussitôt toute la meute arrivée.

_- Nous avons sentis des vampires, _nous expliqua Sam.

_- Super, le retour des Cullen !_ Répliqua Leah sur un ton on ne peut plus clair_._

_- Impossible, ils sont à Juneau ! _Enchaînais-je sèchement_._

_- Et comment tu le sais ? _Cracha-t-elle._ »_

L'envie de lui sauter dessus pour mettre un terme à sa misérable existence me prit subitement alors qu'au même moment, Seth venait de s'interposer, s'excusant pour le comportement de sa sœur tout en me demandant de ne pas exécuter les mille et une tortures que j'étais en train de passer en revue dans ma tête. Evidemment. Tout le monde voyait ce que je pensais, j'avais tendance à l'oublier. Je me retournais donc vers Sam, prenant le parti de totalement faire fi de Leah et de son caractère.

_« Bella vient de m'appeler. Elle est devenue amie avec eux. »_

J'ignorais également le commentaire de Quil, se résumant à _"Bella vient de t'appeler ? Genre juste avant ? A trois heures du matin ?"._ Faire apprendre la signification du présent à un loup-garou de quinze ans ne me disait rien du tout.

_« Donc Bella est en sécurité, _répondit Sam avec un calme presque étonnant étant donné les remarques incessantes que faisait Quil, surtout depuis mon 'attaque' à son intellect -si l'on peut qualifier ça d'attaque. Incroyable comme on peut se vexer pour n'importe quoi quand même- et Leah qui continuait d'embêter son monde_. Maintenant que cela est dit, que ce soit clair pour tout le monde, ce ne sont pas des vampires comme les Cullen que nous avons sentis. »_

La nouvelle fut rapidement intégrée dans tous les esprits. Des grognements s'échappèrent de toutes les gorges aux alentours. Nous savions très bien ce que cela voulait dire.

_« En ce qui concerne Bella, elle ne se doute en rien de leur nature. »_

Sam me regarda, approbateur, voyant que j'avais répondu à l'une de ses questions silencieuses. Pour lui, soyons clair, cette situation était très bien ainsi. Pour moi, ça l'était moins. Beaucoup moins même. Car si elle avait été au courant pour les vampires alors j'aurais pu l'informer pour les loups-garous et ainsi il n'y aurait plus eu ce secret lourd à porter entre nous.

_« Pauvre choux… Je te plains sincèrement. »_

Continuant de faire comme si Leah ne faisait pas partie de la meute, je continuais ma discussion avec Sam.

_« Est-ce que je dois prévenir les Cullen ? Après tout, des vampires errants dans le coin, c'est suffisamment rare pour qu'ils méritent de le savoir._

_- Je ne pense pas, rétorqua Sam. Attendons de voir ce qu'il se passe avant. Inutile de les alarmer outre mesure._

_- Bien. »_

Suite à ça, Sam nous fit signe de rentrer chez nous. Nous nous relierions pour la garde trois par trois et c'était lui, Leah et Seth qui s'occupait de la première ronde. Malgré ma répugnance innée pour la seule louve de la tribu et malgré le fait que j'aurais aimé ne pas la voir chargée de la première ronde, il me restait une chose à demander à Sam.

_« Oui tu peux, mais seulement si tu emmènes quelqu'un de la meute avec toi, on ne sait jamais. »_

Surpris, je ne pus me retenir d'exprimer ma surprise, dû à la prise rapide de la décision. Pour autant, il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour me reprendre. Pour le choix, ce ne fut pas trop dur, Seth sautait déjà partout et me suppliait avec ses grands yeux de loup-garou battu -imaginez un loup-garou battu, c'est aussi surprenant qu'un loup-garou surpris. Bref, imaginez quelque chose-. Lui qui s'était aussitôt lié d'amitié avec elle ne demandait que ça. Pire, on aurait dit à ses rebonds qui s'enchaînaient Bella quand elle apprend qu'elle va faire du shopping qui n'était pas prévu. Et à la réflexion, les mini tremblements de terre en moins, c'était exactement l'état de Bella lorsqu'elle s'apprête à aller faire du shopping.

Sans plus réfléchir et après que Sam est explicitement demandé à Seth de se calmer sous peine de rétracter sa décision -ce qui eu un effet bien plus radicale que celui escompté-, nous partîmes donc aussitôt avec la promesse que nous rappliquerions si un problème survenait. L'avion destination Juneau, même s'il nous avait fallu attendre plus de quatre heures pour l'avoir, était parti à l'heure. Sachant que le samedi, elle faisait toujours une sortie shopping, je savais que nous avions le temps d'arriver. Encore plus si Alice et Rosalie étaient avec. Aussi, lorsque Seth, n'y tenant plus avait voulu se transformer pour s'y rendre, j'avais aussitôt répliqué que s'il faisait ça, il se rendrait quelque part mais sûrement pas là où il voulait aller et qu'en plus, c'est l'avion qui arriverait en premier. Il avait acquiescé et s'était finalement assis, légèrement contrarié. Autrement dit, du Seth tout craché.

**Du côté de Bella**

Deux heures que l'on faisait les boutiques avec Rose et Alice. Deux heures magnifiques où ma vie m'avait paru étincelante, tant les vêtements qui se trouvaient dans chacun des magasins où nous allions me faisaient rêver. Me certifiant que pour elles, l'argent n'était pas un problème -ce qui n'en était pas tellement un pour moi non plus-, Alice et Rosalie m'avaient quasiment acheté la totalité de ce qui se trouvait dans les sacs que je portais actuellement et ce, malgré ma désapprobation.

Mais il y a une chose que je pouvais vous affirmer envers et contre tout.

Que je porte ou non des sacs.

J'étais toujours une catastrophe ambulante.

En effet, mon compte de gaffes en une journée était à son point culminant. Dès le premier magasin, j'avais réussi à glisser et à m'étaler sur toute une rangée de vêtements très bien pliés qui sur le coup sont évidemment tombés à la renverse. Puis, mes bottes noires à talon aiguilles avaient trouvé le moyen de se coincer dans la grille d'une bouche d'égout. Obligée de casser le talon pour m'en sortir, je leur disais adieu... Et enfin, alors que je marchais tranquillement dans un magasin de sous-vêtements, une quantité de sacs déjà conséquente dans les bras, j'avais violemment heurté quelqu'un et le soutien-gorge que je tenais alors s'était retrouvé sur sa tête.

Expliquez-moi comment de telles choses peuvent arriver à la même personne en une journée ? En fait… Faudrait déjà m'expliquer comment ça peut arriver à quelqu'un.

En plus, j'avais faim.

« Je vais m'acheter quelque chose à manger, je reviens.

- On t'attend ici ! »

Il ne me fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour repérer un stand vendant des crêpes. Pour autant, je ne me pressais pas, les filles trouveraient très bien un magasin où flâner en m'attendant. Et si elles avaient la gentillesse de n'en faire aucun en mon absence, elles ne manqueraient pas de cœurs à briser car autant vous le dire, une sortie avec Rose et Alice ne manque pas de piments. A nous trois, c'était quatorze déclarations que nous avons dû refuser. Et inutile de préciser qui arrivait en pôle position. C'est donc sur ses pensées que je me rendais au stand de crêpes. Ou plutôt que je comptais me rendre jusqu'au stand de crêpes.

Car avant même que je ne l'ai atteint, je sentis une main, ferme, m'attraper le bras. Et alors que je ne comprenais pas encore ce qu'il se passait, cette main me fit faire volte-face.

Horreur.

« Bella, il faut que je te parle. »

_Mike Newton._

Mes yeux s'agrandirent. N'importe qui aux alentours aurait pu voir la panique dans mon regard pour peu qu'ils aient fait attention à moi. Je voulais partir. Je voulais m'enfuir.

« Bella, reviens je t'en supplie ! »

Mais ce n'était pas la volonté de cet homme apparemment. Bien au contraire.

Je voulais lui exposer mon point de vue, lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Peut-être que cela m'aurait libéré ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Ce poids dans ma poitrine, je voulais l'évacuer. De n'importe quelle manière, depuis très longtemps. Alors pourquoi au moment où je me retrouvais face à lui, je ne pus dire qu'un seul mot ?

« Mike ? »

Tellement dérisoire. Tellement… Facile. Tellement tout ce que je n'aurais pas voulu dire.

« Reviens à Forks ! Reviens avec moi ! »

Je le regardai avec des yeux ronds. Il était cinglé ou quoi ?

« Il en est plus qu'hors de question ! Dis-je d'une voix glaciale.

- Mais j'ai changé ! Je regrette de t'avoir frappé, si tu savais… »

Alors qu'il fit un pas vers moi, je faisais un pas en arrière.

« Quand bien même tu aurais changé Mike, je ne t'aime plus ! »

Ma voix était ferme et définitive et elle eut chez lui une réaction que j'aurai bien le temps de regretter plus tard. Je le vis plisser les yeux et alors que je me disais qu'il était vraiment temps de prendre la poudre d'escampette, il agrippa ma main encore plus fermement et m'entraîna dans la première ruelle qu'il vit. Et je peux vous dire que même s'il ne s'était pas enfoncé loin, j'étais terrifiée. J'étais contre le mur. Il m'avait coincé et il le savait. J'avais été tellement naïve ! Comment peut-on aimer un homme comme lui ?

« Tu en aimes un autre ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu as très bien compris ! »

Passé la surprise, je réfléchissais à sa question. A vrai dire, j'y réfléchis longuement. Aimais-je quelqu'un d'autre ? Avais-je vraiment développé ce genre de sentiments ici ? Et la réponse s'imposa à moi presque naturellement.

Oui.

J'aimai Edward. Irrévocablement.

Et sincèrement, je ne sais pas ce qui m'empêcha de pleurer. Moi qui m'étais promis de ne jamais retomber amoureuse il y a à peine un an. Que cela n'en valait pas la peine. Que tous les moments de bonheur resteraient de toute façon bien moindre comparés aux moments de tristesse, de peine et de douleur. J'étais là maintenant, follement amoureuse du garçon le plus gentil, le plus sexy et sûrement le plus intelligent du monde !

Et super fort en musique en plus...

« Oui ! Admis-je en baissant les yeux. J'aime quelqu'un. »

Sa réponse fusa immédiatement.

« Ce n'est pas possible Bella ! Tu ne peux pas t'être remis de notre rupture aussi vite ! J'étais tout pour toi ! Hurla-il. »

J'aurais aimé lui répondre avec le ton glacial que j'avais préparé il y a des mois de ça au cas où une telle situation puisse se présenter. J'aurais aimé lui répondre sarcastiquement « Et les chevilles ? En forme ? ». Mais impossible. Son ton était atroce, aussi atroce qu'une intonation dans la voix pouvait l'être. Aussi tranchant que la glace. A cet instant, il me faisait peur. J'étais tétanisée sur place. Et si ça n'avait pas été le cas, son emprise sur mes poignets me le rappelait constamment.

« Bella ? Tu as un problème ? »

Je tournais brusquement ma tête vers la gauche alors que la tension dans mes épaules se relâchait. J'aurais pu reconnaître ce doux ténor entre mille. Mon cœur s'emballa au moment même où je rougissais, la situation amplifiant encore le phénomène. Autrement dit, c'était la cerise sur le gâteau. Et quand nos regards se croisèrent, une myriade de sensations me prirent au dépourvu, m'emmenant loin de l'agitation ambiante. Il était incroyablement beau. Comme d'habitude à vrai dire.

Dire que je ne regardais que son visage.

« C'est lui ? »

Je détournai mon regard d'Edward pour faire face à Mike dont j'avais com-plè-te-ment oublié l'existence. Il était tout simplement impressionnant de savoir qu'une personne était capable de nous accaparer comme ça, même si elle ne le voulait pas. Je savais maintenant que Mike n'était plus rien comparé à Edward. Qu'à vrai dire, l'affection que je lui ai un jour porté n'était même pas comparable à celle qui me prenait lorsque je le voyais _Lui_. Mike n'était plus qu'une infime particule de poussière sur un des livres de la plus grande bibliothèque au monde. Et c'était effrayant. Car j'avais aimé cet homme malgré tout. Et qu'il m'avait fallu des mois pour me remettre de son acte et de ma rupture.

« De quoi ?

- C'est lui que tu aimes ? »

Je me sentis rougir encore plus. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Edward ne cessait de me fixer et Mike ne cessait de me et de le fixer. Me retrouver face à mon ex et la personne que j'aime avec une question comme celle-ci était la chose la plus embarrassante qu'il puisse m'arriver. Je voulais dire quelque chose mais rien n'émanait de ma bouche. Je crois que je ne savais pas quoi dire. D'autant plus que Mike s'était dangereusement rapproché de moi.

« C'est lui que tu aimes ? »

Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. C'est lorsque ma tête entra une première fois violemment en collision avec le mur que je me rendis compte que Mike était en train de me secouer comme un prunier, hurlant des "C'est lui que tu aimes ?" à répétition. La panique ré-afflua de manière plus violente. Ma tête rencontra violemment le mur une seconde fois. Je voyais Edward protester, ses yeux s'étant d'une manière inexplicable, totalement obscurci. Alors je me rendis compte que je me laissais maltraiter sans rien dire.

« Mike ! Lâche-moi ! »

Je repris le dessus, retournant dans la réalité, sonnée par les coups reçus.

« Mike ! Lâche là !

- Toi, ne fais pas un pas de plus ! »

Il venait de s'adresser à Edward qui s'arrêta net et ferma les yeux, se parlant à lui-même. De loin, j'aurai pu avancer qu'il s'exhortait au calme bien que ne pouvant pas le vérifier. Je n'entendais quasiment rien. A vrai dire, tout semblait aller au ralenti. Je vis Mike approcher ses mains de ma tête. Je vis Edward relever la sienne. Et je ressentis le choc de ma tête contre le mur jusqu'à mes pieds. Je me rappelle avoir entendu un son tout en me demandant d'où il venait.

Toute la suite fut alors extrêmement floue. Il me lâcha brusquement, comprenant sûrement ce qu'il venait de faire. Quelques secondes plus tard, un liquide chaud dégoulinait de mon crâne. Il passait par mes oreilles, mon cou et finissait sur mes vêtements. Et alors que mes jambes m'abandonnaient petit à petit, je ne doutais pas de la trace laissée par mon sang sur le mur au fur et à mesure que je glissais. Car je souffrais horriblement. Je n'entendais plus rien, ne voyais presque plus rien. Tout était brouillé. N'étais-je finalement pas inconsciente ? Que se passait-il ? C'était une bonne question. Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée.

Je sentis seulement le sol s'éloigner de moi. On me portait. Qui ? Aucune idée. J'avais beau me battre contre mon corps, pour que celui-ci bouge, ou au moins que j'ouvre les yeux, il ne voulait rien entendre. Tout se passait par intermittence. Au bruit de vrombissement du moteur, je compris que je me trouvais dans une voiture. Au souffle saccadé qu'il me semblait percevoir, je compris que je ne devais vraiment pas avoir bonne mine. Mon esprit était tiraillé entre les ténèbres portés par l'inconscience et la lumière de la conscience. Je ne parvenais plus vraiment à réfléchir, seulement à écouter ce que je pouvais entendre. Alors que tout semblait m'abandonner petit à petit, seule mon ouïe semblait résister. Et encore, résister était un bien grand mot.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Je ne reconnaissais pas cette voix.

« Je suis dés... »

Mais celle-là si.

Je m'étais fait battre par cet homme. Le même homme. Comment pouvait-il se présenter ainsi ? Je n'en voulais pas ici ! Je ne voulais plus jamais en entendre parler ! Comment pouvait-il alors que… "J'ai changé !". Tu parles de belles paroles ! Tu parles de… On me déposa sur un brancard à l'instant même où des sueurs froides me prenaient violemment. Je n'en pouvais plus, comme si le fait de sortir des bras confortables bien qu'extrêmement dures qui m'avait accueilli pour une durée que j'aurais été incapable de déterminer m'avait complètement vidé de mes forces.

Je ne me sentis pas partir.

**~...~**

Il me fallut du temps pour me rendre compte que j'étais en train de reprendre contact avec l'extérieur. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais dans cet état-là mais ce que je savais, c'est que la personne que je souhaitais le plus voir actuellement se trouvait à côté de moi. Et je le savais simplement à sa voix. Je voulais ouvrir les yeux, vérifier que tout cela n'était pas un mauvais rêve, que ce que j'avais vécu s'était véritablement passé. Que ce que je vivais se passait véritablement. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Foutu paupière.

« Bella, je… »

Je ne compris pas d'abord. Qu'il ne termine pas sa phrase, qu'il n'arrive pas à la terminer ou même à la formuler était une première.

Et il m'embrassa. De ses lèvres glacées sur ma peau brûlante il m'embrassa. Il m'aimait. Je l'aimais. Des frissons me parcoururent le corps.

Peut-être bien que cela était un rêve finalement. Mais pas un mauvais. Loin, très loin de là.

* * *

_Propriété Stephenie Meyer -except Céleste obviously-_

**Et là, question fatidique, qui n'est pas choqué par la relation Cullen/Quileute ? =D. *Se reprend***

**Un nouveau chapitre, un ! Cette fois-ci, plus de promesses, je publierais au rythme de mes pauses, une année où celles-ci sont rares malheureusement pour ne plus décevoir personne ! Prenez aussi en compte que ce chapitre par exemple fait onze pages Works… Peut-être que je devrais réduire la taille de mes chapitres en fait Oo. En tout cas, merci de votre patience.**

**Merci également pour tous vos encouragements, j'espère que vous serez encore au rendez-vous pour celui-là ! Alors… Reviews ? **-**.**

**Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.**

**Bonnes vacances pour ceux qui comme moi ont la chance d'y être.**

**A la prochaine !**

_C. Kotomi_


	9. On verra qui rira le dernier

**~ Une vie pas comme les autres ~**

_Chapitre 7_

_On verra qui rira le dernier_

* * *

**Du côté de Jacob**

L'avion fut arrivé à bon port quatre heures plus tard et c'est avec une crêpe à la main que Seth et moi sortîmes de l'aéroport à la recherche d'un hôtel proche où passer la nuit. Enfin la fin de la nuit -vous m'excuserez mais à plus de trois heures du matin, je n'appelle plus cela une nuit-. Le plan était que dès notre réveil, nous allions chez Bella pour l'emmener avec nous prévenir les Cullen de la menace que nous avions ressentie. Pourquoi ne nous y rendions-nous pas maintenant me direz-vous ? Portez un Seth à moitié endormi alors que vous vous battez déjà pour garder les yeux grands ouverts et on en reparle. Ainsi, c'est à moitié en grommelant que je décrochais lorsque mon téléphone se mit subitement à vibrer, alors que nous venions juste de trouver un hôtel suffisamment abordable pour le temps que nous allions y passer.

« Hm ?

- Jacob ? C'est Billy !

- Papa ? »

L'idée d'une conspiration s'imposa vite à mon esprit. Ils avaient tous décidé de m'appeler en plein milieu de la nuit pour je ne sais quelle raison ma parole ! Je décidais de répondre le plus normalement possible, Seth ayant profité de l'appel pour se glisser dans un des canapés de l'accueil -me demandez pas pourquoi mais à mon avis, c'est pas que pour s'asseoir-.

« Oui ?

- Ecoute Jacob. Ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas facile... »

Tout de suite, un flot de suggestions me parcourut. Seth s'était retourné, finalement intrigué par la conversation alors que j'étais déjà en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait vouloir me dire. Allait-il aller en centre de désintoxication parce qu'on lui avait découvert une dépendance à la drogue ? Peut-être allait-il m'annoncer ses fiançailles d'avec une femme rencontrée il y a des mois sans qu'il ne m'en ait parlé ! Pire encore, il avait peut-être commis un meurtre… [NB: Oui, Jacob est vraiment TRES fatigué]

« Je veux juste que tu me laisses terminer avant de me raccrocher au nez. »

Et là je peux vous dire que bizarrement, je me sentais beaucoup plus paniqué que s'il m'avait privé d'argent de poche et de portable, même si cela m'aurait probablement fait tomber en dépression.

« Charlie m'a appelé il y a peu de temps. Il était bouleversé. Bella a été agressé par Mike Newton. Maintenant elle est à l'hôpital et... »

Je raccrochais brusquement. J'en avais assez entendu. Tant pis si je passais pour l'adolescent le plus prévisible qu'il fut donné de voir à quelqu'un. Bella m'avait parlé de la première fois où elle s'était fait frapper par Mike. C'est moi qui avait été là pour elle et qui l'avait incité à se séparer de lui malgré la souffrance que cela lui occasionnerait. Malgré la peur qu'elle avait de le faire. La peur de sa réaction. Et elle l'avait fait. Bon d'accord, par message et elle était partie à Juneau juste après mais bon... Et puis le voilà qui débarquait à nouveau dans sa vie ? Je n'aurais pas hésité à le réduire pour toujours au silence s'il avait été devant moi. Je l'aurais écrasé, brulé, assassiné, égorgé, brûlé et pour finir, j'aurais éparpillé ses cendres pour finalement le forcer à tout ramasser.

Et alors que je me disais ça, Seth et moi étions déjà dans un taxi pour Juneau. Je lui avais raconté le peu que je savais. Lui aussi était très attaché à Bella. La nouvelle de son agression l'avait presque autant énervé que moi et c'est frustré que nous nous rendions à l'hôpital, non sans demander au conducteur de ne pas trop faire attention aux limitations de vitesse. Nous aurions pu nous transformer mais de un, il n'y avait pas de forêt pour le moment et de deux, nous ne savions pas où était situé l'hôpital régional de Bartlett machin. Heureusement le chauffeur fut réceptif à notre empressement et accéléra, sa seule condition étant que nous devions le prévenir de la présence d'éventuels radars ou gendarmes susceptibles de poser problème, ce qui, soit dit en passant, n'était pas trop compliqué pour nous.

La route me parut interminablement longue. Une fois arrivés, je donnais au chauffeur plus que nécessaire pour le remercier de sa sollicitude et refermais la porte sans même lui laisser le temps de réagir, Seth sur les talons. Lorsque les Cullen nous virent débarquer, c'est sans surprise qu'ils parurent étonnés. Le seul restant de marbre fut Edward, ce qui, encore une fois, n'était pas surprenant. Il avait dû entendre nos pensées de loin. Il me fit d'ailleurs un signe de tête positif pour confirmer ma réflexion. Alice étant la seule absente, j'en déduisis aussitôt qu'elle se trouvait avec Bella; Carlisle, absent lui aussi, devant probablement travailler. Je ne m'attardais cependant pas longtemps sur eux car il y avait un spectacle beaucoup plus intéressant juste à l'entrée de cette même salle d'attente. En effet, voir Charlie hurler sur Mike méritait toute mon attention et plus encore. Et bien que lui mettre un coup droit dans la mâchoire m'aurait fait le plus grand bien, je laissais d'abord le père de Bella se défouler. J'aurais bien le temps de le faire plus tard. Edward lui, semblait tout à fait d'accord avec ma vision des choses, ce qui me fit sourire malgré la situation. Malgré la situation… Aussitôt, la raison principale de ma présence ici me revint en mémoire et je vis le télépathe se tendre d'un seulcoup. Je pris la peine de lui répondre dans ma tête sachant pertinemment que ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour discuter de ce genre de choses.

_"On en rediscute plus tard."_

Je reportais à nouveau mon regard sur Charlie. Le pauvre, s'abstenir de frapper parce que l'on est shérif, dur ! Se contentant de lui lire ses droits, il le plaqua assez violemment contre le mur ce qui me fit sourire. Vraiment bien sourire. Dans le but de venger sa fille au maximum, celui-ci lui passa les menottes en les serrant suffisamment fort pour que Mike en vienne à grimacer. Intérieurement, l'idée de lui demander le plus sérieusement du monde la possibilité de pouvoir refaire la forme du visage ovale de Mike en un carré parfait n'avait jamais été aussi forte. Qui sait, vu sa façon de faire, j'y aurais peut-être droit à ma vengeance finalement -et là, imaginez un sourire de sadique qui colle bien avec les pensées hein-.

« Je veux bien participer ! »

_Tellement étonnant, _rétorquais-je aussitôt pour moi-même. Edward, qui était celui qui venait de prendre la parole_, _se retourna vers Emmett et Jasper qui semblaient intrigués et intéressés par la nature de notre non-conversation. Message télépathique en cours... Veuillez patientez... Merci d'avoir choisi la compagnie Ed-Jasp-Met !

« Moi aussi ! s'écria Emmett, ce qui provoqua l'incompréhension de Blondie. Et je vous préviens, j'ai plus d'impact du côté droit.

- Et moi également ! Renchérit Jasper.

- Participer à quoi ? Leur demanda Esmé. »

Je regardais la salle d'attente, ne m'inquiétant seulement maintenant du monde qu'il pouvait hypothétiquement y avoir. C'est lorsque je vis qu'il n'y avait personne que j'enchaînais.

« Je pense que les ovales manquent un peu de carré. J'aime aussi les triangles équilatéraux et vous ? »

Toutes les personnes qui ne connaissaient pas le sujet de conversation jusqu'à maintenant le comprirent aussitôt. Rosalie éclata de rire. Esmé, fidèle à elle-même, ne répliqua pas et Seth nous promit qu'il monterait la garde pendant notre 'petit exercice de géométrie'. Je me retournais une dernière fois vers Mike qui était déjà en train de se faire emmener par Charlie. L'envie de lui sauter dessus me retourna les tripes.

« On est deux. »

La voix d'Edward me fit sursauter, me tirant de pensées beaucoup trop malsaines pour être publiquement tolérées.

« Purée, t'as que ça à faire, lire dans la tête des gens Edward ?

- Edward t'a fait peur ? Pauvre petit chien... »

Cette voix par contre, m'irritait beaucoup plus qu'autre chose.

« Blondie ! J'avais oublié que tu avais une langue. Pour une fois que tu ne parlais pas, c'était les vacances !

- Oh… Donc tu confirmes que les chiens n'ont aucun cerveau ? C'est bien, tu deviendrais presque raisonnable !

- Tu n'es pas la mieux placée pour juger ce qui est raisonnable ma belle.

- Trop drôle le ch…

- Rose ! Tu peux aller voir Bella !

- Alice, t'aurais pu attendre la fin de ma réplique !

- Pour ce à quoi elle aurait servi, c'était pas utile, conclus-je non sans me montrer sarcastique. »

Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel avant de partir avec Emmett rendre visite à Bella. Sincèrement… Pauvre Emmett… Comment faisait-il pour la supporter ?

« Jaaaaacob... »

Je me tendis dès l'entente de cette voix malicieuse que je ne connaissais malheureusement que trop bien. Il fallait croire que ma période de répit était terminé et que la discussion allait tomber maintenant. Je n'étais même pas étonné du fait qu'Alice soit au courant. Avec Edward de toute façon, rien ne restait secret bien longtemps. Mais entre lui et elle -l'une voulant également de mes nouvelles et l'autre voulant assurément me poser des questions sur Bella-, je n'étais vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas sortie de l'auberge. Je me mis à soupirer bruyamment, faisant ricaner Jasper. Edward et Alice ? Ils semblaient tellement jubiler que j'avais envie de sauter par la fenêtre. Sérieusement en plus… Je lançais un regarder autant désespéré qu'envieux à Seth. Quelle chance ! Il allait juste être témoin de la scène qui allait se produire et non en être la victime.

« Victime ! Tout de suite les grands mots ! S'exclama Edward.

- C'est vrai ça, pourquoi victime ? Demanda Alice sur le même ton amusé qu'Edward. Nous voulons seulement te poser quelques questions ! »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, ce qui entraîna un rire général. Les questions portèrent d'abord sur la raison de ma venue ici et bien que la menace ne fût pas imminente, les Cullen -du moins ceux qui étaient présents- en prirent note. Vinrent ensuite celles que je redoutais le plus et qui portèrent principalement sur ma vie avec Bella et Bella avant qu'elle n'emménage à Juneau. Autant vous dire qu'un interrogatoire avec les Cullen vous prend plus d'énergie qu'un marathon. Bizarrement, lorsque j'en vins à parler de moi et du fait que je ne m'étais pas imprégné de Bella, la tension d'Edward s'apaisa d'un seul coup ! S'il n'avait pas été télépathe et si je n'attendais pas de pouvoir aller voir ma meilleure amie dans sa chambre d'hôpital, croyez-moi que j'aurais pu m'amuser en lui faisant croire le contraire…

« Et tu peux être sûr que je me serais beaucoup amusé à te remercier comme il se doit pour cette petite blague… »

Des frissons me parcoururent… Allez savoir pourquoi tiens…

« Les clébards, vous pouvez aller voir Bella ! »

C'est les yeux écarquillés que je me retournais vers la nouvelle venue.

« Mais Blondie…

- Quoi encore ? Et arrête de m'appeler par ce surnom stupide.

- Tu peux parler sans aucune arrière pensée ? C'est… Incroyable ! »

En effet, le ton n'avait été ni sarcastique, ni froid comme la glace, ni tranchant comme la lame d'une épée mais presque… Gentil… J'avais même du mal à ne pas rester bouche béante face à ce retournement de situation. Mais qu'avait Bella pour changer les gens comme ça ? Seth s'esclaffa littéralement de la scène alors que je sortais rapidement de la pièce, préférant voir ma meilleure amie à commencer une nouvelle joute verbale avec Rosalie. Je craindrais pour ma vie à la sortie de cet hôpital. Pour le moment, j'avais tout mon temps. La vue de Bella me noua l'estomac. Son sourire était franc, mais la voir le crâne bandé, une perfusion reliée à son avant bras ne m'enchantait pas le moins du monde. Au moins tenait-elle la forme ! Seth et moi eûmes droit à un autre interrogatoire presque aussi scrupuleux que celui des vampires !

« Je suis rassuré, le pois chiche qui te sert de cerveau n'a pas l'air trop amoché ! Finis-je par répliquer non sans sourire.

- T'es vraiment con Jacob… Répliqua la principale intéressée en riant à demi.

- Laisse tomber Bella, c'est sa façon étrange et stupide de montrer qu'il s'est inquiété pour toi.

- Seth… Je me disais bien que tu étais trop gentil depuis notre arrivée à Juneau…

- Normal, on n'a pas encore pu dormir. Attend que j'ai passé une bonne nuit et tu verras à quel point je suis gentil… »

Et c'est dans la bonne humeur que la conversation se termina. Je quittais Bella non sans la prendre dans mes bras et nous repartions pour la salle d'attente quand mon téléphone sonna. Je décrochais aussitôt car cette sonnerie n'appartenait qu'à une seule personne.

« Sam, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Seth me regarda d'un seul coup. L'inquiétude soudaine qu'il reflétait ne devait pas être tant différente de la mienne. Nous savions tous les deux qu'un appel de Sam était rare et donc que la nouvelle était importante. Cela ne me réjouissait pas du tout. Alors qu'il aurait fallu que les choses se tassent par ici…

« Seth est-il à côté de toi ?

- Oui, on t'écoute Sam, répliqua aussitôt le principal intéressé.

- Les vampires ne sont plus à Forks. D'après les traces qu'ils ont laissées, ils se dirigent tout droit vers vous…

- Comment ça vers nous ? Rétorquais-je aussitôt.

- Nous n'en savons pas plus. Mais c'est forcément pour vous ou les Cullen qu'ils arrivent. Pourquoi aller en Alaska autrement ?

- Très bien, j'en parle immédiatement au Cullen, je te laisse Sam.

- On se tient au courant.

- Ouai. »

J'allai raccrocher quand Seth me demanda le téléphone. Il voulait plus d'informations. Je lui passai tout en sachant qu'il me raconterait tout après. Les Cullen n'ayant pas pu entendre la conversation -ils ne savaient même pas qu'il y avait quelque chose à écouter-, c'était à moi de transmettre les nouvelles… Sale boulot... Je rentrais donc dans la salle d'attente pour la seconde fois, où je pus y trouver l'entièreté des Cullen à l'exception de Carlisle. Etant donné que c'était de sa famille qu'il s'agissait, j'aurais préféré qu'il soit présent mais bon, on ne peut pas tout avoir… Au moment même de mon entrée dans la pièce, je vis Edward se diriger vers moi. Bizarrement, une seconde plus tard, tout était silencieux. Finalement, ça pouvait être pratique d'avoir un télépathe à porter de bras. Il pouvait faire le sale boulot à votre place… Annoncer qu'une bande de vampire en veut à une personne se trouvant dans cette pièce par exemple… N'est-ce pas Edward ? Je vis celui-ci se tendre d'un seul coup. Et à peine une seconde plus tard, le reste de la famille suivait alors que je venais de penser à une autre possibilité. Et Bella ? Se pourrait-il qu'ils viennent pour Bella ? Avec la chance innée dont elle faisait preuve depuis sa naissance, cette possibilité paraissait vraiment loin d'être absurde… Les poils de mes avant-bras se hérissèrent. Je n'avais pas non plus besoin d'exposer mes hypothèses, tout le monde les connaissait au moment où elles se formaient dans ma tête. De toute façon, il suffisait de voir les têtes d'Edward et Alice pour comprendre.

Bizarrement pourtant, tous se calmèrent rapidement et alors que je m'apprêtais à faire face à une troisième guerre mondiale, la plupart et surtout Emmett et Jasper semblaient extrêmement… Excités ? Alice était d'ailleurs déjà en train d'essayer d'avoir une vision sur cette nouvelle menace. Moi qui les connaissais depuis quelque temps, il m'était presque facile de deviner leurs pensées à ce moment. Du genre _"et comment on va faire pour Bella hein ?"_ pour Edward; _"qu'ils se dépêchent d'arriver tiens, je les attends !"_ pour Emmett; _"aura-t-on besoin de tout le monde pour les combattre ? Pas pour moi évidemment mais pour Alice ou Esmé..."_ pour Jasper;_ "j'espère que vous n'avez pas l'intention d'aller les battre, je ne veux pas vous voir risquer votre vie !"_ pour Esmé; _"mais qu'est-ce que je vais me mettre ?"_ pour Rosalie et _"il faut absolument que j'anticipe leurs mouvements ! Y a pas mieux que l'effet de surprise !"_ pour Alice. Je voyais même clairement la position que défendrait Carlisle quand il apprendrait la nouvelle. _"Essayons de discuter avec eux avant de les combattre."_

Trop prévisible ces vampires…

« Si prévisibles que tu devais donc déjà avoir prévu que nous allions mettre en place une garde rapprochée pour Bella, déclara Edward tout sourire. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Bon d'accord, vous n'êtes prévisibles qu'au début…

« Je m'occuperais de Bella ! Déclara Alice, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en tapant dans ses mains et sautant partout.

- Hors de question Alice. »

Le ton avait été dur et ne laissait pas de place à la discussion. Alice le regarda, incrédule. Elle comprit cependant bien vite la raison de cette réponse. Pour Edward, il était forcément 'hors de question' que quelqu'un d'autre que lui ne surveille Bella. Surtout maintenant que l'on pouvait dire que leur relation venait de commencer -vous ne pensiez pas qu'elle ne me l'avait pas dit quand même-. Pas prévisible un vampire hein…

« Je ne la lâcherais pas d'une semelle ! Je… Je serais son ombre, je te le promets Edynou ! Laisse-moi m'occuper d'elle, je t'en suppliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie ! »

Edynou ? Je m'écroulais de rire. Edynou ? Même le regard meurtrier d'Edward n'y faisait rien, je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. Alice quant à elle avait posé un genou à terre, continuant sa supplique désespérée à l'intention d'un Edward tout aussi désespéré, cherchant un soutien qu'il ne trouvait pas. Il finit par accepter. De toute façon, qui était à même de pouvoir refuser quelque chose qu'Alice voulait vraiment ?

« Merci merci merci merci merci ! S'écria aussitôt Alice, frappant derechef dans ses mains.

- Alice… Bella sortira de l'hôpital demain, mais elle ne reprendra pas les cours avant lundi, déclara Esmé qui s'était absentée sans même que je ne m'en rende compte. »

Je vis Alice se stopper net dans son espèce de danse de la joie alors qu'un « Et alors ? » sortait de sa bouche d'une manière si naturelle que je ne pus m'empêcher de me remettre à rire. Et il est vrai que moi non plus, je ne voyais pas le problème que tentait de soulever Esmé.

« Cela te ferait rater plusieurs jours de cours ma chérie, répondit tendrement Esmé.

- C'est tout ? J'ai cru que toi non plus tu ne me faisais pas confiance ! On s'en moque des cours ! J'ai déjà fait au moins vingt premières !

- Seize Al', seize, s'exclama aussitôt Edward.

- Ouai bah vingt si on arrondit quoi !

- Non, si on arrondit à ta façon, ça fait quinze, enchaîna Emmett avec un rictus moqueur.

- Rah taisez-vous ! »

Tout le monde se mit à rire de cet interlude. J'avais beau dire, l'ambiance régnant ici m'avait manqué depuis leur départ.

« Quand bien même tu en aies déjà fait seize, Bella ne le sait pas, continua Esmé.

- Mais maman s'il teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee plaît ! »

On aurait dit une gamine qui essait de convaincre sa mère de lui acheter une poupée ou une glace à son parfum préféré !

« J'inventerais un mensonge ! Elle ne se doutera de rien, c'est promis ! »

Alice, larmoyante à souhait, se tenait face à sa mère adoptive, qui sous la pression psychologique intense que lui infligeait sa fille, réprima un sourire et finit par accepter non sans souligner qu'elle n'utilisait le qualificatif « maman » seulement quand cela l'arrangeait. Le lutin reprît ses bonds devant une assemblée de vraiment bonne humeur désormais. Mais à vrai dire, comment ne pas se détendre et rire de bon cœur face à ce spectacle ? Ainsi, malgré la menace, la journée passa rapidement, les plans se mettant en place doucement. Et le lendemain, à huit heures pétantes, Alice était avec Bella pour la surveiller alors qu'Edward, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett partaient au lycée.

* * *

**Propriété Stephenie Meyer -except Céleste qui existe encore (si si, je vous assure) et qui d'ailleurs ne devrait pas tarder à revenir sur le devant de la scène-**

_Sinon euh… Je me suis un peu lâchée pour ce chapitre x). _

_Et... Heureusement que je ne donne plus de dates hein… Pour tous ceux qui me suivent et continuent de me suivre, je vous en remercie sincèrement. J'ai parfaitement conscience que les délais que j'impose pourraient en désespérer plus d'un. Etant en vacances et ayant eu mon bac, je vais pouvoir me concentrer sur l'écriture et vous proposer une suite le plus rapidement possible -c'est promis, dans les deux semaines-. J'espère en tout cas vous voir toujours nombreux à me donner votre avis !_

_Enfin, je tiens tout de suite à souligner un point de ma fiction qui pourrait être flou pour certains d'entre vous -j'anticipe les questions là en fait :D-. Cullen et Quileutes se connaissent et se fréquentent depuis très longtemps mais Bella, avant qu'elle n'emménage à Juneau, ne connaissait pas les Cullen. De même que les Cullen ne savaient absolument pas Jacob ami avec elle -d'où une partie de l'interrogatoire auquel il a eu droit dans la salle d'attente-. En relisant le chapitre, je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais peut-être pas assez bien expliqué cet aspect mais je ne voyais pas comment l'introduire sans faire de cassure. J'ai donc décidé de le mettre ici !_

_En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture._

**C. Kotomi**


	10. Bonus: L'agression du côté d'Edward

**~ Une vie pas comme les autres ~**

_Bonus _

_Où comment Edward a vécu l'agression de Bella_

* * *

**Du côté d'Edward**

Ce jour-là, je chassais avec Emmett et Jasper. Ceux-ci voulaient me changer les idées car, apparemment, je ne pensais qu'à Bella à tel point que cela était en train de devenir une obsession, même pour le reste de la famille. Mes frères étaient d'ailleurs ceux qui le supportait le moins bien car je n'étais plus attiré par rien si ce n'est elle. Il fallait que je la vois ! Même si pour moi, cela signifiait la regarder dormir à son insu, l'espionner. Comment pouvait-il le comprendre, eux, qui avaient déjà trouvé leur moitié et ce depuis des décennies ? Qui peut comprendre ce que cela fait de vivre plus de cent ans de solitude et d'enfin en voir arriver le bout ? De se battre pour que cette solitude s'achève ?

« Il faut que tu la laisses respirer ! Et elle ne risque rien avec Alice et Rose ! Commença Jasper.

- Et arrête de râler ! » enchaîna Emmett.

Ils ne comprenaient pas, pensant que je pouvais très bien m'en passer quelque jours. Ils ne comprenaient pas tout simplement. Je voyais bien que pour eux, ils ne faisaient qu'essayer de m'aider. De me soutenir. A leur façon. Mais cela ne marchait pas. C'était trop frais, trop présent dans ma tête. Jasper pouvait m'envoyer toutes les ondes de calme qu'il voulait, cela ne changerait rien. Il fallait que je la vois, que je lui parle.

Soudain, mon attention fut attirée par Emmett jouant avec un ours. Il fallait que je me mêle, que je sorte de mon mutisme, pour pouvoir créer une faille et ainsi aller la voir.

« Emmett, on ne joue pas avec la nourriture, dis-je en rigolant aussi justement que possible.

- J'en profite, je ne peux me battre avec personne à la maison ! Il est hors de question que j'ai Rose pour adversaire, toi et Alice ne vous battez pas vraiment puisque vous trichez et dès qu'avec Jaz', on commence à s'amuser, Esmé hurle.

- Pas étonnant, vous lui détruisez tout son salon à chaque fois... »

C'est ainsi que l'ambiance se détendit de manière significative pour la première fois de l'après-midi, Emmett continuant tranquillement de jouer avec son déjeuner alors que Jasper venait juste de repérer un puma. Et alors que lui aussi partait s'amuser avec son déjeuner, je me rendis compte que mon opportunité pour m'éclipser était déjà là, à porter de main. Ainsi, j'attendis à peine cinq minutes ; minutes durant lesquelles je ne devais émettre aucun sentiment suspect qui aurait attiré Jasper sur moi et mon envie pressante de fuir cette partie de chasse. Même cela était exceptionnel. Qui peut se priver de manger lorsqu'il a vraiment faim ? Je ne pensais pas en être capable. Mais apparemment je l'étais. Pour elle.

Lorsque je vis que je les avais perdus, trop concentrés, à en juger par leurs pensées, sur leur partie de chasse, je partais pour la ville, sans un bruit, sans un sentiment qui aurait pu me prendre en traitre. Il fallait qu'ils croient que j'étais parti pour chasser. Que j'avais repéré un animal beaucoup plus loin. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'en inquiétais, j'étais plus rapide qu'eux. Peut-être voulais-je juste être seul à l'observer. Ainsi son arrivée m'aurait rendu égoïste hein...  
Une fois au centre commercial, je passais en revue l'esprit de l'ensemble de ses visiteurs pour trouver Bella. Je détestais ne pas pouvoir lire dans sa tête. Je détestais ça car en conséquence, je ne pouvais pas la trouver directement, je devais passer par l'esprit de toutes les personnes présentes ici, accédant à des informations dont j'aurais très bien pu me passer. Et le fait que l'on approchait des dix-sept heures ne m'aidait pas le moins du monde.

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je me suis décidé à sonder tous les cafés de la zone commerciale. Puis, voyant, frustré, que ma recherche avait été infructueuse, tous les restaurants, cafétérias et autres vendeurs ambulants de nourriture. Un coup du destin ? Ou au contraire, cela prouvait-il seulement que j'étais apte à la comprendre, elle parmi tant d'autres, sans même ressentir sa présence à mes côtés ? Je continuais de sonder les esprits des gens, dans l'espoir de la trouver rapidement. Dans l'espoir de la voir avant que Jasper et Emmett ne viennent me reprendre sans m'en laisser le choix. Et c'est alors que je commençais à désespérer, à me dire que le destin finalement, n'était pas si clément avec moi, qu'un vendeur de crêpes attira mon attention. Pas parce qu'il vendait des crêpes non -qu'est-ce que j'en aurais fait de ses crêpes ?-, un peu parce qu'il avait vu Bella plus tôt, beaucoup parce qu'il pensait à la dispute qui venait d'avoir lieu entre ma Bella et... Qui était-ce ?

A la folie parce que je venais de retrouver ce mec dans une ruelle toute proche et que les pensées qui l'assaillaient me donnèrent envie de lui tordre le cou immédiatement.

J'allais aussitôt dans la ruelle sombre où il l'avait attiré. J'étais très très en colère et le manque de sang, même animal, aggravait mon état.

« Tu en aimes un autre ? »

Je m'arrêtais net juste avant de franchir le seuil de la ruelle qui m'aurait rendu visible à leurs yeux. Une telle question... Cela ne pouvait venir que d'une personne. C'était son ex !

« Quoi ? »

J'aurai pu reconnaître cette voix entre milles. Bella, elle était là... Si près. Alors pourquoi ne faisais-je rien pour me montrer ? Pourquoi n'allais-je pas la défendre ? Défoncer ce mec qui la terrifiait ? Car oui, même sans lire dans ses pensées, je pouvais clairement sentir poindre la peur dans sa voix.

« Tu as très bien compris ! Répondit la première voix d'un ton sec et glacial. »

Comment pouvait-il parler ainsi à Bella ? Et pourquoi moi, j'étais là, planté comme un con, à la regarder avoir peur, simplement parce que je voulais la réponse à sa question ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas attendre un autre moment ? Pourquoi n'étais-je toujours pas allé la secourir ? Il y eut un blanc incroyable au cours duquel la tension augmenta. Je voulais me frapper, moyen de me venger de ma propre stupidité. Je voulais l'exploser, rien que parce que je détestais son attitude. Je voulais la protéger. Mais je restais dans l'ombre, immobile. Stupides sentiments !

« Oui, admit-elle finalement, j'aime quelqu'un. »

Tremblement de terre. Météorite. Volcan en fusion. Raz de marée. Tsunami. Tornade. Choisissez ce que vous voulez. J'étais partagé entre la terreur d'apprendre que ce n'était pas moi et l'espoir d'être l'heureux élu ; comme un métal brûlant que l'on viendrait de jeter dans l'eau froide. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il se produisit en moi quand je me rendis compte de ses paroles.

« Ce n'est pas possible Bella ! Tu ne peux pas t'être remise de notre rupture aussi vite ! C'est impossible ! J'étais tout pour toi ! »

C'est avec des yeux éhontés que je faisais un pas en avant. C'est qu'il avait pété un câble l'ex là ! Il se sentait plus ! Tout pour elle ? Et sinon, elle avait peut-être une vie en dehors de toi mec ! Celui-ci d'ailleurs, semblait être sur le point de sortir de ses gonds. Me rendant compte de la stupidité de rester dissimulé à leurs yeux maintenant que j'avais entendu ce que je voulais entendre, je décidais de me mêler de la conversation le plus subtilement possible.

« Bella ? Tu as un problème ? Demandais-je connaissant la réponse. »

Bon ok, on repassera niveau subtilité. Bien évidemment, je connaissais la réponse mais peu m'importait. Il me fallait une question. Je l'avais, c'était le plus important. J'ai cru que c'était le plus important. Mais lorsque j'entendis son cœur s'accélérer puis son visage rougir... Elle était vraiment magnifique. Enfin, quand elle leva les yeux pour me regarder et que son cœur eut comme un soubresaut... Je n'en pouvais plus, comme transporté dans un état second. Pouvais-je être cette personne ? Pouvais-je être aimé par une personne telle qu'elle ?

« C'est lui ? »

Bella avait l'air perdu. Et moi je n'écoutais plus que la douce mélodie de son rythme cardiaque.

« De quoi ?

- C'est lui que tu aimes ? »

Et je continuais de ne pas bouger, la regardant, véritablement intéressé par la question. Je ne comprenais pas moi-même mon attitude puéril. Le fait de ne pas éloigner ce mec juste parce qu'il posait exactement les questions auxquelles je voulais une réponse. J'étais un vampire. Mon seul rôle ici était de l'envoyer contre le mur, lui faire la peur de sa vie, demander à Bella comment elle se sentait et repartir aussi vite, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mon rôle n'était pas d'attendre quelque chose d'elle, une humaine. Je le savais. Je le sais. Alors pourquoi restais-je obstinément là, à fixer sa bouche, ses lèvres, en attendant que celles-ci s'entrouvrent pour laisser s'échapper un son ?

Les secondes, peut-être les minutes passèrent sans que rien ne s'en échappe. Il faut dire qu'entre l'ex et le peut-être futur petit ami -on a le droit d'espérer même lorsque l'on est vampire non ?-, elle avait de quoi hésiter à répondre... Jamais l'air n'avait semblé aussi chargé d'électricité. Bella seule semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte car elle gardait obstinément le silence. Je vis son visage rougir de plus belle. Je ne savais pas comment prendre sa réaction. Un signe de gêne ? La peur de vexer l'un de nous deux ? Se doutait-elle seulement que nous étions tous les deux comme suspendus à ses lèvres ? Probablement pas. Moi oui. Comme je savais que l'autre était littéralement sur le point de perdre son calme. Alors tout marcha comme au ralenti. Etait-ce la situation qui m'avait fait réagir aussi tardivement ? C'est lorsque sa tête entra une première fois en collision avec le mur que je compris la gravité de la situation. Mes yeux s'assombrirent d'un coup alors qu'une pulsion meurtrière m'assaillit avec une telle puissance que je voyais déjà le cœur de cet enfoiré dans ma main.

« C'est lui que tu aimes ? Répond Bella ! »

Mais elle ne répondait pas. Ne bougeait pas. Et moi je ne pouvais pas m'avancer sans prendre le risque de lui faire voir l'une des choses les plus effrayantes en ce monde. Un vampire en colère. Mais elle continuait de ne pas bouger. Et ne protestait pas. Ce n'étais plus possible. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose.

« Mike ! Lâche moi ! Hurla-t-elle soudainement.

- Mike ! Lâche là ! Hurlais-je à mon tour presque simultanément, m'avançant d'un pas rapide pour l'intercepter.

- Toi, ne fais pas un pas de plus ! »

On se serait cru dans une scène de film. Sauf qu'il était humain, certes dangereux et que j'étais vampire et en conséquence, encore plus dangereux. Je m'étais arrêté. Pas pour lui. Juste pour elle. Juste parce que je ne voulais pas la terrifier. Juste parce que je me rendais compte qu'en tuant ce mec, c'est la jalousie que j'éprouvais pour lui, qui avait déjà partagé une relation avec Bella qui serait assouvie et non pas ma haine pour lui de l'avoir blessée. Alors je fermais les yeux. _Contrôle toi Edward_. _Calme toi. Respire même si tu n'es pas obligé de le faire. Ne perd pas le contrôle même si tu aimerais bien. Oh oui, qu'est-ce que tu aimerais bien_. J'avais toujours les yeux fermés lorsqu'il envoya pour la seconde fois la tête de Bella contre le mur. S'en était trop. Je ne sentis rien, ne ressentis rien, ne pensais à rien. Je ne me rendis compte de mon geste seulement lorsque son corps percuta les poubelles dans un bruit sourd puis qu'il s'écroula au sol, gémissant. Je n'avais pas su contrôler ma colère, tant pis. Il n'avait pas hurlé. Je devais donc y avoir été doucement. Dommage.

Puis je me rendis compte que Bella ne disait rien. Et je vis ce que je n'aurais jamais voulu voir. Et que je n'aurais jamais vu si je n'avais pas été égoïste. Bella glissant doucement contre le mur, laissant une traînée de sang qui renforça la couleur de mes yeux autant qu'elle me fit perdre contenance. Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver... Je la pris le plus délicatement possible, en coupant ma respiration. Mes frères et sœurs étaient juste à la sortie de la ruelle, je pouvais le sentir. Depuis combien de temps ? Aucune idée. Je me sentais trop mal pour, à vrai dire, vraiment m'en inquiéter. Mais je savais qu'Alice avait déjà prévenu Carlisle de notre arrivée à l'hôpital. Elle aussi se sentait vraiment mal du fait de ne pas avoir vu venir la scène. Mais cela voulait surtout dire que Mike n'avait arrêté sa décision que quelques minutes avant de la faire subir à Bella. Quel salaud !

Le trajet jusque l'hôpital fut compliqué. Malgré le fait que nous restions toutes fenêtres ouvertes et qu'aucun de nous ne respirait, la vue du sang de Bella était pire que toute autre mise à l'épreuve. Jasper et Rose avaient d'ailleurs décidé de s'y rendre à pied le plus discrètement possible, ayant peur de ne pas pouvoir résister à la tentation, ce que je ne leur aurais jamais pardonné. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions à l'hôpital, Carlisle nous attendant déjà avec du personnel de l'établissement.

« Que s'est-il passé bon sang ? Demanda mon père en voyant l'état de la tête de Bella. »

Si cela n'avait pas été elle dans cette situation, j'aurais presque pu répondre ''c'est le cas de le dire''. Mais non, parce que c'était Bella sur ce lit que l'on était en train d'emmener.

« Je suis dés... »

Je fusillais du regard celui qui venait de prendre la parole, lui faisant comprendre par la même occasion que s'il tenait à la vie, mieux valait qu'il n'ouvre pas la bouche. Comment avait-il pu nous suivre d'abord ? C'est le regard haineux que je me dirigeais vers la salle d'attente. Il fallait qu'il se taise, que je parte avant que je ne le tue moi-même. Nous partîmes pour la salle d'attente rapidement, tous pressés d'avoir des nouvelles de Bella, que nous espérions bonnes. Malheureusement pour moi qui ne souhaitait plus voir apparaître Mike devant moi, celui-ci fit rapidement sa réapparition... Pour mon plus grand bonheur. En effet, le père de Bella -que je savais être le père de Bella grâce aux pensées de Mike- hurlait tel un hystérique sur celui-ci qu'il venait de menotter et plaquer contre le mur, en se retenant de lui mettre son point dans la figure, ce dont je pouvais attester aux pensées qu'il avait à ce moment-là. D'ailleurs, l'autre semblait bien souffrir de l'épaule droite, ce que Charlie prenait un malin plaisir à lui rappeler... En y appuyant un peu plus fort que nécessaire par exemple... J'aurais pu le prendre dans mes bras tellement j'aimais sa façon de se venger !

Une demi-heure d'attente plus tard, Carlisle nous annonça que Bella n'était pas encore réveillée mais que nous pouvions aller la voir. Cela faisait une demi-heure que je voyais l'autre se faire interroger. Une demi-heure que je voulais le massacrer. Une demi-heure que je pensais à elle. Je voulais tellement y aller maintenant. Et pourtant, je savais aux pensées de son père qu'il voulait lui aussi voir sa famille. Et c'était parfaitement normal. Ainsi, lorsque Carlisle nous annonça que nous pouvions lui rendre visible par groupe de deux maximum, je ne m'étais même pas levé, persuadé qu'il irait en premier. Et pourtant non. Celui-ci me fit signe d'y aller à sa place, il avait d'autres choses à faire. Mais je savais que ce n'était pas la vraie raison. Oui, il me connaissait. Bella avait parlé de moi. Bella lui avait parlé de moi. Il me fallut du temps -soit quelques secondes, c'est un vampire ne l'oublions pas- pour intégrer l'information.

_Elle lui avait parlé de moi._

J'avais envie d'hurler comme un gamin. Jasper ressentit d'ailleurs mon euphorie car il se tourna vers moi, intrigué.

« Va voir Bella, moi je m'occupe de ce petit... »

Charlie arrêta sa phrase pour éviter de dire quelque chose de regrettable. Enfin il n'en pensait pas moins... Les Swan étaient une sacré famille. J'en aurais presque plaint Mike. Frapper la fille du shérif...

Presque.

Je me dirigeais vers la chambre de Bella dans un mélange d'anxiété, d'anticipation, de joie et d'euphorie. J'avais l'impression de revivre, qu'une nouvelle vie pouvait s'offrir à moi si je ne faisais pas la bêtise de la laisser passer. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je tombais tout de suite sur elle. Son visage plus pâle que d'habitude. La perfusion et les pansements qui me serrèrent la gorge comme l'estomac. Elle n'était toujours pas réveillée. Elle était magnifique.

Intérieurement, quelque chose se brisa. Je la voulais, elle serait à moi.

Je m'approchais lentement du lit, comme un chasseur d'une proie. Je m'assis sur la chaise à côté d'elle. A son odeur, je pus remarquer qu'on lui avait déjà transfusé du sang, en quantité minime mais suffisante pour le sentir, intrus dans son corps parfait, à l'odeur enivrante pour mes sens de vampire aiguisés. Je voulais lui dire tant de choses. Je n'avais cessé d'y penser durant cette demi-heure. J'avais peur de ne plus avoir la force de le lui dire si je ne le faisais pas maintenant.

« Bella, je me suis vraiment inquiété pour toi... Carlisle, mon père et ton médecin, a dit que tu n'aurais aucune séquelle mais qu'il allait te falloir beaucoup de repos. Si tu savais comme je regrette de ne pas être intervenu. Comme je regrette d'avoir attendu. Attendu que tu répondes à ces foutues questions... »

Cela sortait facilement, rapidement, alors que je contemplais son visage. Elle n'entendait rien mais je m'en moquais. J'assumais enfin mes sentiments, là, seul avec elle, dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Il me semble qu'il se passa une éternité avant que je ne veuille reprendre ce que j'avais entamé. Comme si je cherchais mes mots, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître.

« J'aurais tellement aimé que tu ne subisses pas tout ça. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir attendre que tu ailles mieux pour te dire à quel point tu comptes pour moi. Mais je ne peux pas, je... »

Je la regardais une nouvelle fois. Ne pas être celui qui passerais la chercher chez elle. Ne pas être celui dont elle tiendrait la main. Ne pas être celui avec qui elle sortirait. Non. J'étais dingue. Dingue d'elle. Ou simplement dingue qui sait.

Je la sentis se réveiller au moment même où elle devait en prendre conscience elle-même.

« Bella. »

Elle n'ouvrait pas les yeux mais je savais qu'elle était là. Enfin. Combien de temps avais-je passé à m'adresser à quelqu'un qui ne m'entendait pas ? Et pourquoi, maintenant qu'elle le pouvait, je restais bêtement à l'observer ? Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage.

« Bella, je... »

Il fallait que je l'embrasse.

Je ne me rendis même pas compte de ce que je faisais jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres rejoignent les siennes. Je l'embrassais, doucement, ne voulant pas la brusquer. Enfin je l'embrassais. Ses lèvres étaient douces, divinement exquises. Si elle avait été en forme, si nous avions été n'importe où ailleurs, cela aurait pu se passer autrement. Mais nous étions là, dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Elle venait de répondre à mon baiser.

Enfin, cela n'était plus un rêve.

* * *

**L'ensemble des personnages est à Stephenie Meyer.**

_Et un premier vrai bonus pour cette fiction ! Passage assez intense avec un Edward tout chamboulé. J'espère que ceux qui attendaient un nouveau chapitre ne seront pas trop déçus. Pour ma part, j'ai pensé qu'il serait intéressant de vous montrer l'agression de Bella du point de vue d'Edward, notamment pour la fin qui du coup, est beaucoup plus détaillée que du point de vue de Bella -normal vous me direz, elle était pas vraiment en état de comprendre quelque chose x)-. _

_Ce bonus arrive ainsi moins de deux semaines après le dernier chapitre, comme promis ! Je tiendrais juste à faire une remarque en passant -de toute façon, je ne sais même pas si le tiers d'entre vous la lira étant donné que les notes d'auteurs sont souvent laissées pour compte ;)-: cette fiction compte, à l'heure actuelle, 37 followers et fait partie des fictions favorites de 31 personnes. Et mon précédent chapitre n'a eu que deux reviews... Evidemment, je remercie tous ceux qui me lisent mais tout de même, si vous pouviez me donner votre avis de temps en temps... En tout cas, merci à **Galswinthe** et **Yayalia** pour vos reviews. Galswinthe, j'espère que tu auras apprécié ce bonus aussi sûrement que tu as aimé les chapitres précédents ! -je peux l'espérer ?-_

_En espérant que ce bonus vous ait plu à tous et en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !_

**C. Kotomi -et un coucou en passant à celle qui a participé à ce projet il y a maintenant plus de trois ans !-**


	11. Haute surveillance

**~ Une vie pas comme les autres ~**

_Chapitre 8_

_Haute surveillance_

* * *

_Musique du chapitre : Shontelle, "Impossible"._

* * *

**Du côté de Bella**

Cela faisait trois jours que j'étais rentrée chez moi. Cela faisait trois jours qu'Alice me suivait comme mon ombre. En fait non, rectification, elle était pire que mon ombre ! J'avais essayé tous les types d'excuses possibles pour qu'elle arrête de s'occuper de moi comme elle le faisait. Passant du « mais est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être mal en point ? » au « et en plus, tu rates les cours à cause de ton envie stupide de t'occuper de moi ! » mais rien n'y faisait, elle ne voulait rien entendre. Pire, elle était sans cesse en train de répéter qu'elle se moquait des cours, que mon état était plus important que toutes ces heures inutiles à rester assise sur une chaise inconfortable… Et je peux vous dire qu'au-delà du fait que j'étais totalement d'accord sur ce point avec elle, le fait qu'une personne du niveau d'Alice puisse me dire ce genre de phrase me clouait sur place.

Dire qu'elle avait les capacités pour faire tous les métiers qu'elle souhaitait !

Je voyais déjà les futurs gros titres des journaux : "Alice Cullen, la nouvelle présidente des Etats-Unis d'Amérique ! Retenez bien ce nom, car à partir d'aujourd'hui, cette femme sera à la tête de la fédération la plus puissante au monde !".

Cela ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'elle y parvienne !

Le soir, lorsqu'Edward, accompagné de Rose, nous apportait les cours, je leur répétais toujours la même chose. J'étais chez moi. Je ne risquais rien. Que de toute façon, jusqu'ici, je n'avais pas vraiment bougé, sauf pour passer du canapé à la table de la cuisine et inversement, avec parfois des détours par les toilettes et ma chambre. Mais à chaque fois, même réaction de leur part, c'en était désespérant. Depuis quand m'étais-je fait des ami( e )s garde du corps ?! Et il y avait pire. Edward n'avait pas fait un pas vers moi depuis ce qu'il s'était passé dans la chambre d'hôpital. Excepté les « bonjour » et « au revoir » rudimentaires à vrai dire, il n'y avait rien, à croire qu'il regrettait son baiser. Cette interrogation n'arrêtait d'ailleurs pas de me torturer. Je voulais savoir. Mais à chaque fois que je tentais une approche, Edward rigolait et m'écartait gentiment. A chaque fois que je voulais engager la conversation, il trouvait le moyen de la détourner en se servant de n'importe quel prétexte. Résultat, ma frustration augmentait chaque jour un peu plus. D'autant plus qu'Alice était tout le temps près de moi et que personne ne voulait faire confiance au fait que je puisse m'occuper de moi toute seule !

« Vu ta maladresse, je préfère qu'il y ait quelqu'un avec toi ! Ne cessait de répéter Edward. »

Mais pourquoi lui n'était-il jamais avec moi ?! Pourquoi n'échangeait-il pas sa place avec Alice hein ?

« Tu ne peux rien dire Bella. Depuis le début de la semaine, tu t'es prise cinq fois le canapé, tu as failli glisser trois fois de ta chaise, tu as réussi une seule fois à passer la porte des toilettes sans encombre et surtout, tu as cru que le lit était plus près que prévu ! »

Alice... Je l'avais regardé avec un regard noir. Cette… Traîtresse ! Je la détestais. Encore plus parce qu'elle rendait un sourire éblouissant à mon regard noir. Oui, un sourire éblouissant. Alice quoi...

« Crois-moi Bella, c'est mieux pour toi ! Avait dit Rosalie en rigolant des confessions d'Alice. »

Je vous jure… J'allais la frapper une fois Edward et Rose partis… A les écouter, on aurait dit qu'il s'étaient tous concertés pour ne me laisser aucune chance de pouvoir les contrer. Non mais je vous jure, ils n'avaient qu'à couvrir les meubles, les murs et le sol de papier bulle aussi ! La maison tant qu'à faire !

Le surlendemain, Alice était toujours aussi collante. Le seul endroit où elle ne me suivait pas étant les toilettes. Et encore ! Elle ne voulait pas que je ferme la porte à clé et au moindre bruit suspect, elle m'avait prévenu qu'elle ouvrirait précipitamment… Quant à Edward… Aucun changement de son côté. Il passait tous les soirs et tous les soirs, il se comportait comme si j'étais une simple amie, rien de plus. Etait-ce la réalité ? Peut-être... Mais cette idée m'insupportait. Pas après ce qu'il s'était passé dans la chambre d'hôpital. Pas si c'était pour ensuite s'éloigner à ce point de moi...

« Alice, je pourrais te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr ! Mais la question a intérêt de valoir le coup hein !

- Est-ce qu'il… Parle de moi ?

- Edward ? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa h, je savais qu'il se passait quelque chose ! Racoooooooooooonte !

- Alice… C'est moi qui pose la question, pas toi, répondis-je d'un air blasé.

- Mais Beeell' ! Lui veut rien nous dire et ça fait des jours que j'attends que tu engages la conversation ! S'il te plaît !

- Donc il ne parle pas de moi. Merci Al', bonne nuit ! Marmonnais-je, déçue de la réponse. Qu'est-ce que j'espérais en même temps…

- Non Bella, je rigole, j'ai pleins de détails croustillants sur lui mais tu commences d'acc…

- Bonne nuit Alice ! Répondis-je, tout en montant à l'étage aussi vite que possible en faisant attention de ne pas tomber.

- Ne pense pas t'en sortir comme ça, je serais toujours chez toi demain matin !

- Merci de me le rappeler… »

**Du côté d'Alice**

Un sourire s'échappa de mes lèvres alors que je la regardais monter les escaliers. Bella, Bella, Bella… Depuis sa sortie d'hôpital, Edward passait son temps à l'éviter, de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et nous, qui étions arrivés à la fin de la rencontre de Bella et son ex, ne savions même pas entièrement ce qu'il s'était passé, il refusait d'en parler. Mais par contre, si mon frère ne nous disait effectivement rien sur elle et sur eux en général, je savais qu'il serait bientôt là pour admirer sa dulcinée dans son sommeil et l'écouter parler. J'aurais pu en parler à Bella évidemment. Mais quitte à me faire tuer par Edward, je préférais attendre de voir ces deux-là ensemble !

Et de toute façon elle serait bientôt au courant. Je l'avais vu. Et pas que pour le fait qu'il venait la voir toutes les nuits dans sa chambre.

« Alice, arrête avec tes commentaires internes. »

Tiens, en parlant du vampire ! A croire qu'à chaque fois que je me permettais une réflexion bonne ou mauvaise sur sa personne, il se trouvait suffisamment proche pour l'entendre !

« De un, je pense ce que je veux ! Et de deux, tu devrais prendre des vacances, voleur de pensées à plein-temps, ça doit être pesant non ?!

- Voyons, si je n'étais pas là, tu serais incontrôlable Alice, enchaîna mon idiot de frère un sourire en coin.

- J'aurais une vie privée surtout ! »

Edward eut un rire bref, repensant à Bella qui dormait au-dessus. Il alla d'ailleurs la retrouver aussitôt. Dire que Bella n'était pas au courant qu'un vampire la fixait toutes les nuits depuis presque deux semaines… Quel gâchis !

Edward monté, je pouvais commencer à m'adonner à mes activités nocturnes, tranquille que j'étais jusqu'au lendemain matin. Comme pour les quatre dernières nuits, je sortis mon mp4 et me mis à danser au rythme de la musique qui arrivait dans mes oreilles. Turn up the love avait de quoi vous donner envie de tout, sauf de dormir ! Je n'entendis donc pas le grognement sinistre qui dû sortir de la gorge de mon frère avant de voir celui-ci arriver de l'étage, visiblement fortement contrarié. Je ne savais pas la raison exacte de sa contrariété mais je n'avais par contre aucun doute sur la source de cette contrariété.

« Aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiice ! Appela Edward d'une voix trahissant la colère. »

Je lui souriais, amusée malgré le fait que la vision qui venait de survenir me montre simplement un Edward venu m'égorger avant de repartir tout sourire vers Bella. Tout compte fait, ce n'était peut-être pas si amusant que ça. Pour moi.

« Tu as raison, monte immédiatement ! Continua-t-il, remontant déjà lui-même, ses envies de mettre toujours bien en tête. »

Je rentrais dans la chambre de Bella, voyant par la même occasion la raison du problème d'Edward. J'éclatais de rire le plus silencieusement possible, ne pouvant pas contenir l'hilarité qui me prenait face à la situation. Il me reprochait la tenue que portait Bella. Mais pourquoi aurais-je été responsable du fait que Bella ait enfilé une nuisette bleue et qu'elle ne se soit pas mis, en plus, en dessous des couvertures ?!

« C'est elle qui l'a choisie et payée. Moi je n'ai rien fait si ce n'est lui dire que ça lui allait bien. Ne viens pas me dire que cela représente quelque chose de punissable à tes yeux ! Je n'allais quand même pas lui dire : "il ne vaut mieux pas que tu l'achètes parce qu'Edward et toute notre famille sommes des vampires et qu'il te regarde dormir toutes les nuits depuis au moins cinq jours. Ah j'ai oublié ! Il est fou amoureux de toi mais ne te le montre pas parce que c'est un vampire et qu'il ne veut que ton bien. Mais sinon elle te va vraiment bien ! »

Edward ne répondit rien. Même sur le passage concernant les sentiments contradictoires que je lui avais prêté. Il remettait les couvertures de Bella en place, le plus doucement possible. Chose qui aurait été bien plus facile si Bella ne se révélait pas être quelqu'un bougeant énormément pendant son sommeil. Elle qui ne se prétendait pas sportive, je pouvais témoigner du contraire sans équivoque !

Je redescendis les escaliers en ruminant. Le pire était que finalement, j'étais certaine qu'il ne m'avait dérangé que parce qu'il estimait nécessaire de me déranger, juste histoire de. Ca l'arrangeait bien en fait cette situation ! Et puis ce n'est pas comme si elle lui avait fait un défilé tout en sensualité hein ! J'avais presque envie de lui donner un aperçu de ce qu'aurait pu être la situation dans ma tête.

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, si tu continuais de te comporter comme ça, tu allais entendre parler du pays !

Quelques heures plus tard, monsieur le vampire partit sans même venir me voir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être énervant depuis qu'il connaissait l'amour ! Incroyable sachant qu'en plus je n'étais en rien responsable de ce qui était arrivé et que s'il lui avouait simplement que nous étions des vampires, tout serait plus simple pour lui comme pour nous tous. C'est vrai quoi, elle pourrait s'en remettre non ?! Que nous soyons des vampires ne seraient pas si… Insurmontable n'est-ce pas ?!

Tout était si compliqué !

Et le fait qu'il y ait des vampires dont nous ne savions encore rien semblant arriver vers nous n'aidait pas à arranger la situation ! N'ayant aucune vision d'eux, je savais qu'ils n'avaient pas encore arrêté de décision. Cela voulait-il dire que tout ceci n'était qu'une énorme coïncidence ? J'avais énormément de mal à le croire. Dans tous les cas, il ne me restait donc qu'à attendre que la marmotte se réveille, bien que l'envie ne me manque pas de le faire moi-même. Il était maintenant trois heures du matin, il me restait donc plusieurs heures à combler avant de pouvoir m'amuser à taquiner Bella sur notre dernière conversation. L'attente allait être longue…

« ALICE ! »

L'attente aurait dû être longue.

Je me précipitais dans la chambre de Bella, oubliant par la même de faire attention à ma vitesse. Et si c'était…

« BELLA, QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ? »

J'arrivais dans la chambre une demi-seconde plus tard, chose à laquelle Bella ne sembla pas faire attention. Au garde-à-vous, j'étais prête à me battre si cela était nécessaire.

« Mon père Alice, mon père ! Il n'est pas rentré et je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte ! »

Il me fallut un moment pour comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas de danger imminent. Comme si insidieusement, j'avais été persuadé que mon don, pour cette fois-ci, m'avait laissé tomber. Au fond de moi, j'étais soulagée que la raison de son appel fut son père. J'avais été terrifiée que cela soit pour toute autre chose…

« Il est peut-être sur une intervention urgente. Il n'a pas pu rentrer et…

- Il m'aurait appelé Alice ! C'est pas normal et il ne répond pas à mes messages…

- Bella, calme-toi ! »

Le silence revint dans la pièce. Un silence pesant, lourd. Bella semblait avoir compris qu'il était inutile de s'énerver ainsi, que cela ne changerait rien à la situation. Il n'en était pas moins qu'elle affichait une petite mine et ne cessait de faire des aller-retour dans sa chambre. Elle m'en aurait presque donné le tournis.

« Il faut que tu passes à l'hôpital aujourd'hui.

- COMMENT CA ''il faut que je passe à l'hôpital aujourd'hui ?''. Tu as compris ce que je viens de te dire Alice ?! Répondit-elle furibonde. Mon père n'est pas rentré, c'est pas normal ! Et tu penses que je vais aller faire cette stupide visite de contrôle en sachant ça ?!

- Et maintenant ça va mieux ?

- Comment ça, ça va mieux ?! Mais tu le fais exprès ou qu… »

Bella ouvrit subitement grand les yeux, semblant avoir enfin compris ma manœuvre.

« Ah… Alice je suis désolée de m'être emportée. C'est juste que je suis fatiguée et que je te jure que ça n'est pas normal ! »

Je la regardai en soupirant. Au moins je l'avais calmée.

« Ecoute Bella, il n'est que trois heures du matin. Pour le moment on ne peut rien faire. Essaie de te rendormir, moi je vais rester en bas au cas où ton père rentre ou appel, je n'ai plus sommeil de toute façon.

- Mais moi non plus je n'ai plus sommeil ! Enchaîna immédiatement Bella, au moment même où elle vacilla quelque peu, contredisant immédiatement ses propos. »

Je la regardai, étrangement amusée.

« C'est évident que tu n'es pas fatiguée Bella mais essaies de te rendormir pour moi d'accord ?

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir une mère et non une amie en face de moi !

- Tu veux que je te borde ? Répliquai-je aussitôt, un grand sourire apparaissant sur mon visage.

- Va t'en Alice ! Rétorqua-t-elle non sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

- Oui chef ! »

Je partis donc de sa chambre, décidée à faire le moins de bruit possible pour lui permettre de se rendormir. Quoi qu'on puisse en dire et quelle que soit la situation, Bella restait capable d'illuminer la soirée de n'importe qui.

**Du côté de Bella**

Une heure passa durant laquelle j'essayais, vainement, de me rendormir. Je tournais, me retournais, l'angoisse me tenaillant. Alice avait raison, il n'y avait rien que nous puissions faire à cette heure-ci. Le seul espoir était mon téléphone et celui-ci n'émettait aucun son qui aurait pu être synonyme pour moi d'une délivrance.

« J'en ai assez ! »

Il fallait que je bouge et tant pis si Alice n'était pas de cet avis. Je pris une douche avant d'opter pour le premier jean qui me passa sous la main, accompagné d'un top beige tout simple. Faisant attention de ne pas glisser bêtement, je sortis de ma chambre dans l'intention de descendre.

Du haut des escaliers, je pus voir que le salon était allumé. Je descendis tranquillement les escaliers, intriguée par le fait qu'elle ne soit toujours pas là, derrière moi, à surveiller le moindre de mes mouvements. Pas que je le regrette évidemment, avoir une Alice sur le dos avait le don de vous fatiguer plus que n'importe quoi d'autre ! Et puis d'un coup je sentis que je venais de mal m'engager sur une marche.

Mon pied avait glissé.

J'étais en train de tomber.

Trop absorbée que j'avais été dans des pensées que je trouvais maintenant bien stupides, j'en payais maintenant les conséquences. Pourquoi ce genre de choses n'arrivait-il qu'à moi ?!

« Bella ! »

Je sentis quelque chose me retenir violemment en arrière. J'attendis le choc mais rien. Rien du tout. Instinctivement, j'avais fermé les yeux, comme pour les protéger, ne pas voir ce qui m'attendait. Et lorsque je les rouvris, Alice me tenait fermement par le bras droit, derrière moi.

« Alice... »

Celle-ci me releva doucement alors que je semblais comme déconnectée.

« Comment… Comment es-tu… Comment as-tu pu arriver si... Vite ?! Tu étais dans le salon il n'y a pas deux secondes !

- Je venais à ta rencontre Bella, tu n'as pas dû le remarquer. J'ai juste accéléré en me rendant compte que tu allais tomber, répondit-elle d'une voix si sérieuse qu'elle m'en paru étrange. »

Je restais un moment bouche béante, essayant de me remémorer les événements.

Le salon allumé et la cage d'escalier vide de toute personne devant moi.

« Non… Non j'en suis sû…

- Alice ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Je me retournais instinctivement pour voir qui venait de parler.

« Jasper ?!

- Salut Bella, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que je sois venu ici. Alice m'a appelé, il parait que ton père a disparu. Je suis venue voir si je pouvais faire quelque chose.

- Mon père ? Mon père ! »

Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose. Elle avait bougé très vite. Trop vite. Et elle était derrière moi ! Et sa peau… Si froide… Ils me cachaient quelque chose. Même si maintenant je savais pourquoi Alice ne m'avait pas collé aux basques à peine le pied posé à terre. Mais pour le moment, il fallait que je pense à mon père.

« Et… Vous avez des nouvelles ? »

L'ambiance sembla se détendre d'un seul coup.

« Non mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle Bella, répondit Alice, Carlisle peut te prendre dès maintenant pour ta visite de contrôle. Et après on ira au commissariat de police pour avoir des nouvelles de ton père.

- Et on ne peut pas faire l'inverse ? Qui sait, le commissariat sera peut-être ouvert !

- Bella, tu penses que ton père aurait été content d'apprendre que tu aies préféré vagabonder à sa recherche plutôt que te reposer et te soigner ? »

Je levais les yeux au ciel, sachant qu'elle avait raison. Peut-être aurais-je dû insister un peu plus sur ce qu'il s'était passé juste avant histoire de ne pas lui donner envie de me contredire.

« T'es énervante Alice, tu le sais ça ?

- Parait que c'est une de mes qualités, rétorqua-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil. »

Je fis un sourire, puis passa par la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau que je bus d'une traite.

« Bon allez, on y va. »

**~… ~**

Les examens médicaux. Torture implicite due au fait que l'on vous faisait croire que cela était pour votre bien, alors que vous deviez passer des heures dans un hôpital à attendre un passage qui ne durerait que quelques minutes en supportant une odeur répugnante qui vous faisait à coup sûr regretter l'odeur des plats de votre self. Je soupirais à l'idée de ce que j'allais subir. Scanner, IRM, radios... Quelle idée avais-je eu de me lier d'amitié avec les enfants du médecin le plus apprécié et reconnu de la région !

Alice m'emmena à l'hôpital avec la nouvelle Porsche jaune que lui avait offerte ses parents. Voulant y aller avec ma camionnette rouge, elle ne m'avait laissé aucune chance d'argumenter, prétextant que l'on y serait plus rapidement avec la sienne. Chose qui m'avait encore plus donné envie de prendre ma camionnette….

Elle roula à une vitesse hallucinante et en seulement quelques minutes, nous étions arrivés à destination. Je descendis doucement de la voiture. Personne n'avait pipé mot pendant le trajet.

J'entrai aussi rapidement que possible dans l'hôpital, pressée d'en finir avec tout ceci. Jasper ayant décidé de rester dehors, Alice me fit signe de la suivre dans des dédales de couloir qui me conduisirent au cabinet de Carlisle. Et alors que je pensais que nous allions attendre qu'il vienne nous dire qu'il pouvait nous prendre, Alice frappa deux petits coups et entra sans même attendre de réponse sous mes yeux ahuris. Je la suivis cependant sans faire d'esclandre. Ca m'arrangeait bien de passer aussitôt.

« Bonjour Bella. Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien merci et vous ? En tout cas grâce à Alice je vais bien...

- Alice ?

- Oui, ce matin j'ai cru que j'allais tomber dans les escaliers. Alice est arrivée d'un coup et m'a rattrapé avant que je ne glisse complètement ! C'était… Incroyable…

- Ah... Et bien vous avez de la chance qu'elle ait été là...

- Effectivement, soupirais-je. »

Il semblait évident que je n'obtiendrais rien de lui.

Je le vis consulter deux ou trois documents avant de se relever.

« Bien ! Allons passer ces examens ! Dit-il en souriant.

- Oui, répondis-je, soupirant à nouveau ce qui eut le mérite de lui soutirer un petit rire.

- Au fait Carlisle, le père de Bella n'est pas rentré hier soir. Après les examens, on va aller au commissariat. Tu ne saurais pas s'il s'est passé un évènement près d'ici qui aurait nécessité qu'il travaille toute la nuit ? »

Je la regardai, légèrement inquiète. Comment ça "un évènement" ?

« Et bien non je ne sais pas. J'ai terminé une grosse opération il y a une heure alors j'ai peut-être manqué quelque chose. »

Il venait de passer la moitié de sa nuit sur une opération et prenait tout de même le temps de s'occuper de moi. Je ne savais pas si je devais me sentir mal à l'aise d'abuser ainsi de lui et de son temps ou étonnée par le fait qu'il paraisse en pleine forme pour quelqu'un ne semblant pas avoir dormi depuis la nuit dernière. Je levais les yeux au ciel, secouant légèrement la tête. Voilà que je devenais paranoïaque maintenant.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'une des salles permettant de prendre des radios, Carlisle ayant, à mon plus grand bonheur, décrété que cela suffirait. Une fois cela fait, je retournais au secrétariat accompagnée d'Alice, Carlisle ayant évidemment d'autres choses à faire.

Et lorsque je vis la seule personne que je ne pensais jamais apercevoir entre ces quatre murs, mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Oh non.

« Céleste ? Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

* * *

_Alors, qu'est-il arrivé à Charlie à votre avis ?_

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer -sauf mon amie Céleste évidemment-.**

_Et voilà enfin le chapitre 8 ! Chose promise, chose due, j'ai fait en sorte de le terminer aussi rapidement que possible ! _

_Chattoncharmant, merci pour toutes tes reviews, c'est un peu grâce à elles aussi que je me suis efforcée de faire au plus vite ! Cassy-chou, j'espère que la fin du chapitre te conviendra ! _

_Pour ceux qui auraient des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser, je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre par message ou lors du prochain chapitre ! _

_En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture,_

**C. Kotomi**


	12. La fuite

**~ Une vie pas comme les autres ~**

_Chapitre 9_

_La fuite_

* * *

/!\

**Vive les 50 followers !**

/!\

* * *

**Du côté de Bella**

« POURQUOI ? POURQUOI TU NE M'AS PAS APPELLEE ? »

Une demi-heure que cela durait. Une demi-heure que je lâchais mes nerfs contre ma belle-mère. Impossible, il était tout bonnement impossible qu'une telle situation ait pu se produire.

« On ne voulait pas t'inquiéter, osa-t-elle me répondre sur un ton qu'elle voulait de culpabilité.

- NE PAS M'INQUIETER ? MON PERE EST A L'HOPITAL !

- Bella…

- Il n'y a pas de Bella qui tienne papa !

- Bella...

- La même pour toi Alice ! »

Carlisle prit le document d'admission de mon père. Celui-ci était arrivé en compagnie d'Alice seulement quelques minutes après que j'ai appris que mon père avait été admis à l'hôpital. Et j'avais complètement oublié sa présence. A vrai dire, j'avais totalement oublié qu'il y avait d'autres personnes que moi, l'autre gourde et mon père.

Carlisle resta silencieux pendant toute la lecture du document, ce qui me crispa incroyablement. J'étais un volcan sur le point d'entrer en fusion. Entre la peur et la colère qui menaçaient de me submerger, je ne savais plus quelle attitude il était la plus raisonnable d'adopter.

« Vous avez signé le DNR...

- C'est quoi ce truc ? Demandais-je, incapable de me contenir davantage.

- C'est le droit à la non-réanimation. »

Je me retournais brusquement, instinctivement. Cette voix, je ne la connaissais que trop bien. Oui, elle appartenait à celui qui m'avait évité autant que possible ces six derniers jours. J'avais tout sauf envie de le voir. Pas maintenant. Pas alors que je venais d'apprendre que mon père avait eu un accident vasculaire cérébral.

« Edward... »

J'avais employé un ton à la limite du dédaigneux. Alors expliquez-moi pourquoi des frissons me parcouraient le corps ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il me fasse un effet pareil ?!

« Observatrice, répondit Edward sur le ton le plus sublime qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre. »

Je me retournais, me sentais rougir à vue d'œil. Bordel…

Et puis soudain…

« Attendez… Comment ça ''le droit à la non-réanimation'' ? »

J'avançais d'un pas, me rapprochant de mon père. D'un père baissant les yeux. D'un père n'osant pas affronter le regard de sa fille. De sa seule et unique fille.

« Pourquoi ? »

Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux. Mon père ne m'avait rien dit. Rien du tout. Et elle… Je jetais un regard dédaigneux à Céleste. Elle avait su. Avant moi. Sans moi. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu tourner ainsi ? Comment une cruche pareille avait pu prendre ma place ?

« POURQUOI ?

- Bella… Je ne voulais vraiment pas t'inquiéter, c'est la pure vérité.

- NE PAS M'INQUIETER ? C'EST TOUT CE QUE VOUS TROUVEZ A ME DIRE ? ON PARLE DE TA SANTE LA ! CELESTE, TU AURAIS PU ME LE DIRE ! AS-TU IDEE DE CE QUE JE PEUX RESSENTIR LA, MAINTENANT ? A QUEL POINT JE PEUX ME SENTIR MAL ?! »

J'avais fini. Que cette garce aille au diable ! Car c'était contre elle que j'étais le plus en colère. Et puis mon père… Avec son cœur… Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit aussi compliqué ?! Et il avait signé le droit à la non-réanimation... Comment pouvait-il me faire un coup pareil ?! Il fallait que je sorte. Tout était trop embrouillé.

« Alice, tes clés ! »

Oui, il fallait que je sorte, vite. J'avais besoin de respirer. J'avais besoin de m'en aller loin d'ici, loin de tout ça. Seule. Il fallait que je me calme sinon j'allais vraiment faire une crise de nerf.

« TES CLES ! »

Heureusement que les Cullen ne disaient rien. J' étais tellement en colère et blessée que j'aurais pu leur dire de la fermer.

Alice d'ailleurs dû le comprendre car elle ne rechigna pas et me les passa en vitesse. J'avais besoin de m'éloigner le plus possible de ces personnes. J'avais besoin de réfléchir. J'avais besoin de tout sauf de supporter une minute de plus cette odeur infecte d'hôpital, de supporter une minute de plus la vue de mon père dans ce lit d'hôpital.

Rien qu'une journée, j'aurais voulu que tout disparaisse. Qu'il n'y est plus que moi et le néant. Plus de douleur, plus d'inquiétude, plus de peur, plus de rancœur.

Et plus d'Edward.

Et par-dessus le marché j'étais honteuse. Honteuse d'avoir parlé comme ça à mon père d'abord. Je comprenais maintenant le régime, le sport, toutes ces petites choses qui auraient dû sonner pour moi comme une sonnette d'alarme et que j'avais pris à la légère. Honteuse de m'être lâchée comme ça devant les Cullen ensuite. Devant Edward.

Je pleurais toujours en entrant à toute vitesse dans la voiture d'Alice. Il me sembla entendre quelqu'un m'appeler. Une voix lointaine, imprécise. Mais à vrai dire, j'étais tellement chamboulée par les évènements de ces derniers jours que je me rappelle avoir prêté cette voix à mon imagination. Tout ressurgissait d'un seul coup. Qui aurait eu envie de me suivre dans l'état où j'étais de toute façon ?

J'allumais en grande pompe la Porsche, appuyant sur le champignon. J'avais besoin de m'isoler. Loin de tout, loin du monde. Je pris l'une des routes que je savais pratiquement jamais fréquentée, roulant à plus de 150 km/h, les larmes inondant mon visage. Je ne savais plus où j'étais quand je descendis de la voiture en plein milieu d'un sentier impraticable sauf à pied. Je ne m'étais toujours pas arrêtée de pleurer. Le vent me brulait les yeux et séchait mes larmes. Les branches qui claquaient sur ma peau me laissait quelques marques pitoyables. Mais je m'en moquais toujours.

Quand je m'arrêtais enfin de marcher, des heures plus tard me sembla-t-il, j'étais dans une clairière. Une magnifique clairière éclairée par le soleil en plein milieu de la forêt. Je n'avais plus aucune force et plus le moindre souffle. Je m'allongeais en boule dans l'herbe. Je voulais disparaître. Pourquoi me l'avaient-ils caché ? Pourquoi ? Et qui était les Cullen pour se permettre d'entrer dans ma vie comme ça, de la chambouler mais de ne pas me laisser entrer dans la leur ?

Complètement déboussolée, épuisée par ma journée, je n'entendis d'abord pas les bruits significatifs d'une personne s'approchant. C'est instinctivement que je levais la tête quelques secondes plus tard, ayant la désagréable impression de me sentir observée.

Je me plaignais de ma vie d'avant. D'à quel point je souffrais d'être à l'écart.

Ca n'était rien comparé à ce qui m'attendait maintenant.

**Du côté d'Edward**

Je n'avais pas osé intervenir durant la "discussion" entre Bella, Céleste et son père. Il faut dire que je n'avais pas ma place dans la conversation. Mais maintenant… Bella dans une voiture... Enervée... Avec son adresse habituelle... Oh mon dieu !

Maintenant, j'attendais comme un imbécile dans cette chambre, sans même pouvoir en vouloir à Alice d'avoir prêté sa voiture à Bella au vu de l'état dans lequel celle-ci était au moment où elle le lui avait demandé. Ce qui était… Enervant.

Je voulais la suivre, la prendre dans mes bras, la consoler et même… Lui révéler mon secret. Mais n'aurait-ce pas été purement égoïste de la mettre face à ça alors même que son père était à l'hôpital et que son ex petit-ami l'y avait envoyé il y a moins d'une semaine ? Bien sûr que si.

« Charlie ! Se plaignit finalement Céleste. »

Celle-ci n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le départ de Bella. Ou plutôt, elle avait, depuis le départ de Bella, la bouche grande ouverte en ayant rien réussi à dire. Céleste… Même alors que Charlie se trouvait à l'hôpital, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être amusé. Celle-ci avait les cheveux relevés en un chignon certes élégant mais qui n'avait plus rien d'élégant lorsque l'on regardait la tenue qu'elle avait enfilé. Une robe rose qui lui faisait prendre vingt kilos et des talons aiguilles roses avec lesquelles malheureusement… Elle ne savait pas marcher. Alice d'ailleurs réprimait son envie de rire depuis qu'elle était entrée dans cette salle. Elle savait que Bella ne s'en offusquerait pas mais elle le faisait par respect pour Charlie.

Charlie… Je remarquais alors seulement le regard perçant de celui-ci en ma direction. Fronçant un peu les sourcils, je me décidais soudainement à ignorer Céleste, me concentrant sur Charlie… Et sa tête.

_"Va la chercher idiot !"_

Je me mis presque à rire, ne pouvant empêcher un immense sourire d'apparaître sur mon visage. Il ne me connaissait même pas. Alice oui. Carlisle évidemment vu que c'était son médecin. Mais moi… Connaissait-il seulement mon prénom ? Dire que j'avais osé me présenter dans cette chambre en connaissance de cause ! Je m'approchais, résolu à en finir avec les présentations.

« Monsieur Swan, je me présente officiellement, je suis Edward Cullen.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça va, je le sais déjà ! »

Alors elle avait parlé de moi. A son père. Moi, un démon tueur et assassin, espionnant la fille que j'aime tous les soirs depuis trois semaines maintenant, me battant contre l'envie de boire sous sang à chaque instant où je me retrouve dans la même pièce qu'elle. Moi, un vampire amoureux d'elle.

Et visiblement Céleste semblait surprise. Comble du comble, elle semblait… Jalouse de Bella ?!

Adressant un dernier sourire à Charlie, je partis aussitôt, ne m'attardant pas plus longtemps. De la fenêtre, je vis que Bella arrivait déjà à la voiture d'Alice. Criant son nom à la fenêtre, celle-ci ne répondit pas, ne se retourna même pas. Elle semblait complètement ailleurs.  
Je me précipitais donc à ma voiture, partant à la recherche de la première femme que j'ai jamais aimé durant ma vie d'immortel.  
Je sortis de l'hôpital le plus rapidement possible, ayant bien eu le temps de me rendre compte qu'elle avait effectivement pris la voiture d'Alice. Une voiture de sport -Alice n'étant pas indispensable-. Comme si j'espérais qu'elle allait finalement partir à pied.

Confiant, je pensais la retrouver rapidement.

Vraiment.

Mais son odeur d'abord intacte fut camouflée d'un seul coup. Je compris immédiatement que quelque chose se tramait. Décidant de passer outre les limitations de vitesse que je m'étais imposées, j'accélérais encore, suivant le trajet de Bella aux traces de pneus sur la route. Heureusement que j'avais eu 100 ans pour reconnaître le pneu d'une Porsche de celui d'une Peugeot.

Plusieurs marques d'accélération et coup de frein brusque donnés plus tard, une route déserte se profila. Une route que je connaissais bien, pour y être passé des dizaines de fois. La route de ma clairière. Je freinais brusquement juste après être à moitié rentré dans le chemin qu'avait pris Bella. Je ne sentais toujours pas son odeur mais les herbes écrasées me permettaient de la situer. Et le chemin qu'elle avait semblé prendre en aurait découragé plus d'un.

A moi, il me fit encore plus peur, si cela était encore possible.

Il arrivait que le soleil arrive à transparaitre à l'intérieur de la forêt pendant quelques mètres, faisant ainsi briller ma peau de mille feu mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Il se passait quelque chose. C'était viscéral. Je le sentais. Et aussi forte était mon envie d'intervenir, aussi impuissant je me sentais. Car je ne la trouvais nulle part. Et toujours pas d'odeur.

Elle était ma force. Elle était mon point faible. Et je ne la trouvais pas.

Bella.

Je continuais de suivre ses traces, dérivant sur quelques chemins annexes au cas où. Toujours rien. Aucune odeur. Aucun bruit.

C'était juste incroyable.

N'importe quoi aurait pu se passer autour de moi que je ne m'en serais pas rendu compte tant j'étais obnubilé par elle. Sentir son odeur, sentir sa présence.

Je devais rêver pour ne pas la retrouver. Ou cauchemarder. Oui, cauchemarder.

Je pris la décision de me rendre directement à la clairière. Il fallait que je réfléchisse. Il fallait que je me calme. Mais avant tout, il ne fallait pas que je perde mon temps.

A ce moment-là, si j'avais su pourquoi il ne fallait vraiment pas que je le perde, alors j'aurais pu faire encore plus vite. J'avais raison lorsque je disais cauchemarder.

Ce fut comme si je sortais d'un long rêve, un éclair me traversant de toute part, brûlant des points de mon corps que je ne connaissais pas jusqu'alors. Comme si tout ce que j'avais fait jusque là n'avait servi à rien. J'étais effectivement dans une clairière. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas, je le sentais. Et la seule chose que je voyais n'était pas Bella mais ma famille au grand complet accourant.

« Edward, que se passe-t-il ? Cela fait plus d'une demi-heure que tu ères dans cette forêt ! Me demanda Carlisle.

- Une demi-heure ?! »

Je regardais ma famille, complètement ahuri. Une demi-heure… J'avais l'impression que cela ne faisait que cinq minutes !

Une angoisse que je n'avais jamais ressentie monta d'un seul coup. Une demi-heure était passée.

Et Bella était toujours introuvable.

« Vous la sentez où pas ?

- Non Edward, on pensait que toi peut-être… Répondit immédiatement Carlisle.

- J'aime pas ça... Enchaîna Rosalie.

- Et moi qu'est-ce que je devrais dire ?! »

Comment était-il possible que je ne puisse pas localiser la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi ?! C'était affreux. Ne pas savoir où elle se trouvait...

« Prenez le chemin de droite et courrez le plus vite que vous pouvez. »

Je me retournais subitement. Alice venait d'avoir une vision.

« Partez, tout de suite ! »

Et au ton alarmant qu'elle employa, son contenu ne devait pas être réjouissant. Elle faisait tout pour que je n'y ai pas accès.

Peut-être à ce moment-là aurais-je dû m'inquiéter de voir Alice à la fois inquiète et résolue. Mais il y avait Bella dans ma tête. Et il n'y avait de place pour rien d'autre.

Ainsi, à peine quelques secondes après ce qui ressemblait à un ordre venant d'Alice, plusieurs choses se passèrent en l'espace d'un instant. D'abord, Alice partit à une allure folle, à la totale opposé de la direction qu'elle nous avait indiqué. J'aurai pu demander à quelqu'un de partir à sa suite à ce moment-là. Dire à Jasper, visiblement inquiet par l'état de sa femme, de la suivre, que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais je n'avais rien dit, ne m'étais même rendu compte de rien. Et puis au même moment, j'avais eu comme une illumination, un flash. J'aurais pu comprendre que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec son départ précipité. Mais non. Car enfin un hurlement me parvint. Un hurlement de douleur. Un hurlement qui me fit tout oublier. Car je connaissais très bien la personne qui en était à l'origine. Mon univers, ma famille, ma soif, tout disparu. Je ne pensais plus qu'à une seule chose. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle.

« Bella ! Soufflais-je à la fois paniqué et horrifié. »

Je me précipitais à l'endroit du cri, la peur déformant mes traits. Mais c'est la rage qui l'emporta lorsque je revis enfin Bella. Car oui elle était là.

La tête contre une pierre.

Le visage rouge de sang.

La jambe brisée.

A deux doigts de s'évanouir.

« Vous… »

Les Volturi.

« VOUS ! »

Mes yeux devinrent noirs. Occultant l'odeur du sang de Bella, ma battant pour ne pas la regarder un instant de plus, ma force sembla décupler. Ma rage atteint un seuil critique. Alec, Jane, Félix, Démétri, dix nouveau-nés et... Renata. Mon attention se fixa sur elle tout particulièrement. Car avant d'aller vers Bella, il fallait que je la venge. J'allais la tuer.

Car si elle n'avait pas été là, alors Bella n'aurait pas été dans cet état.

Tout était de sa faute.

« Renata, prépare-toi à mourir ! »

Je lui bondis dessus immédiatement, à la manière d'un animal, l'envoyant valser contre un arbre qui sous la violence du choc, se brisa d'un coup sec. Ne perdant pas de temps, je me précipitais immédiatement vers elle, visiblement sonnée et qui ne s'attendait pas à une attaque aussi rapide. C'est pourquoi je ne vis le nouveau-né arriver sur le côté qu'au moment où il m'agrippa par le bras, tentant de m'arracher celui-ci.

D'un hurlement bestial, je lui fis lâcher prise, mes yeux se tournant vers celui qui avait osé rallonger la durée de vie de la personne que j'avais le plus envie de tuer ici. Le bras gauche dans un sale état, il ne me fallut cependant pas plus de cinq secondes pour venir à bout de ce nouveau-né.

Je ne remarquais seulement qu'après Jacob et Seth, Jacob venant d'être projeté contre un arbre par Renata. Ne sachant même pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient là, tant j'avais été obnubilé par l'idée de protéger et venger Bella, je compris immédiatement que Renata avait voulu profiter de mon attaque contre le nouveau-né pour en finir avec moi et que Jacob s'était interposé.

J'allais la tuer.

Jacob semblait épuisé. Quant à Seth, il protégeait Bella des nouveau-nés essayant de l'atteindre alors qu'Esmé semblait lui délivrer les premiers soins, Carlisle s'occupant en priorité des nouveau-nés.

Son odeur de sang m'arriva d'un seul coup. Subtile, délicieuse, appétissante.

Bella.

La fureur ressurgit. Brûlante, incandescente. Il fallait que je trouve la force de ne pas y faire attention, que je parvienne à tout éclipser par ma rage.

Car même si je parvenais à résister à l'appel du sang de Bella, quel était l'intérêt si déconcentré par celui-ci, j'en perdais mon combat contre Renata ?

Ainsi, alors qu'Emmett continuait de combattre Félix. Alors que Jasper était tiraillé entre combattre Démétri et aller chercher Alice. Alors que Rosalie s'occupait des nouveau-nés. Alors que Jane et Alec regardait ce combat de manière suffisamment hautaine pour m'irriter, je me dirigeais une énième fois vers Renata.

Et c'est alors que je me disais que nous étions en infériorité numérique, que nous n'avions aucune chance de l'emporter si jamais Jane et Alec se décidaient à rentrer dans le combat, que quelque chose qui ne se produisait normalement jamais dans la réalité se produisit. La meute au grand complet arriva. Et je sus immédiatement, aux pensées de Jane et Alec, qu'ils regrettaient maintenant de ne pas nous avoir attaqué plus tôt.

Mais c'était trop tard.

Jane fut projeté contre un arbre par Sam alors que Quil et Jared empêchaient Alec de la rejoindre. Leah elle, renforçait la garde de Bella. A croire que Jacob leur avait fait un topo de la situation avant de nous rejoindre.

Ils allaient tous mourir.

Réussissant à totalement _l_'oublier pour un temps, la rage de vaincre complètement présente dans mon corps et mon esprit, j'attaquais une nouvelle fois Renata qui fut projeté au sol, sa tête heurtant violemment celui-ci.

Et alors que je m'apprêtais à lui mettre un coup qui, je l'espérais, lui serait fatal, un autre cri de douleur résonna soudainement dans la forêt. Un instant totalement paralysé, obnubilé par _elle_, j'en oubliais instantanément Renata qui en profita pour me projeter sur un autre arbre de sorte à se libérer.

Il me sembla que c'est Jacob qui prit ma place face à elle. J'apprendrais d'ailleurs plus tard, à mon grand étonnement, que si Jacob et Sam se permettaient de s'attaquer seuls à Jane et Alec, c'était parce que leur pouvoir n'avait aucun effet sur eux. Mais je n'y prêtais pas attention.

Elle avait crié.

Débarrassé de la tâche de battre les nouveau-nés pendant que ses fils s'occupaient des vampires avec l'aide des loups-garous, je pus voir en me rendant auprès d'_elle_ que Carlisle, essayait, sans aucun matériel médical, de donner les premiers soins à Bella. Il ramassa ainsi deux morceaux de bois et des feuilles qu'il noua pour maintenir sa jambe droite et essaya de stopper l'hémorragie avec une partie de son pull.

A vrai dire, je ne voyais pas vraiment ses actions et je ne savais pas non plus comment il faisait pour maintenir un contrôle de lui aussi important.

Car elle perdait énormément de sang.  
Je ne savais plus quoi faire dans cet enfer qu'était la vie. J'avais beau parler à Bella, elle ne répondait pas. On ne voyait même quasiment plus ses pupilles, ses yeux étant presque fermés. Et son sang… Je devinais que mes yeux ne devaient jamais avoir atteint une teinte aussi sombre.

« Continue de t'occuper d'elle, je vais leur parler. »

Je regardais mon père adoptif, paniqué, mon côté vampire bataillant dur pour l'emporter sur ma raison.

« Tu vas y arriver Edward, fais-toi confiance. »

Me faire confiance ? Elle était bonne.

Carlisle se leva subitement sous le regard inquiet de sa femme et se dirigea vers les Volturi. A la façon décontractée qu'il avait de se diriger vers eux, on aurait dit qu'il se dirigeait vers de vieilles connaissances. Amicales les connaissances bien entendu. Et si je me permettais de le regarder tout en appuyant autant que possible sans blesser Bella plus qu'elle ne l'était, sur le garrot, c'est parce que cela me calmait.

J'avais besoin de me calmer.

Alors qu'il me semblait que le combat faisait toujours rage, mon père prit la parole. Et s'il n'y avait pas eu Bella dans un tel état, j'aurais pu le trouver incroyable, vraiment. Incroyable pour sa tolérance. Mais là, c'était impossible car pour ma part, j'avais juste envie de les tuer. Tous.

« Mes amis, j'estime que vous avez fait assez de dégâts en venant ici sans aucune raison. Repartez maintenant avec que l'irréparable ne soit commis.

- Sans aucune raison ?! Et cette humaine côtoyant des vampires n'est peut-être pas une raison suffisante ?! Répliqua Jane, acerbe, alors qu'elle évitait une nouvelle attaque de Sam.

- Cette humaine comme vous dites, s'appelle Bella. Et ce que vous insinuez est totalement faux. Elle nous côtoie certes mais ne connait pas notre secret. Ou plutôt elle ne connaissait pas notre secret. Mais avec ce qu'il s'est passé ici, elle va être forcée de l'apprendre ! Alors punissez-vous vous-même de la bêtise que vous venez d'accomplir et laissez-nous tranquille ! »

Je regardais mon père, incrédule.

Oui, tout pour me changer les idées. J'allais réussir ainsi, je le sentais.

« Dans ce cas, qu'elle ne connaisse pas notre secret ne change rien à la situation puisqu'elle va le connaître, s'essaya Jane, cinglante. »

Je les regardais. Je savais que cette réplique n'était que façade. Les pensées fusaient de leur tête à une vitesse inouïe, personne n'avait prévu que Bella ne soit pas encore au courant de notre nature. _Oh la boulette ! Aro, Caïus et Marcus vont en prendre pour leur grade... _Je faillis sourire après la remarque de Félix mais c'était impossible, pas alors que Bella était dans cet état, pas alors que depuis tout à l'heure je me battais pour ne pas la tuer.

Nous avions une chance de nous en sortir, il était hors de question que je ne la saisisse pas.

« Nous sommes en supériorité numérique, réfléchissez à cela avant de prendre votre décision. De plus, vous êtes en tort, nous n'avons donc aucune raison de ne pas vous tuer. »

Ma voix était glaciale, emprunte d'une menace clairement lisible. Les loups-garous grognèrent au moment où je terminais mes paroles, faisant faire un mouvement de recul à tous les Volturi à l'exception de Jane. Façade jusqu'au bout hein…

Ils ne se firent cependant pas prier. Conscient de leur situation délicate, les Volturi repartirent sans même un mot d'excuse, Jane visiblement passablement énervée. Renata avec.

Le feu violet des nouveau-nés s'étant dissipé, pas une seconde ne fut perdue. Je pris Bella dans mes bras, coupant ma respiration, évitant au maximum de la regarder.

Ne pas craquer.

Ne pas craquer.

Ne pas craquer.

Il fallait que je me batte. Pour elle.

Nous courûmes jusque la villa à une vitesse dépassant tout entendement. Elle respirait encore mais d'une respiration faible et son sang…

Mes yeux n'avaient jamais été aussi sombre alors que je resserrais ma prise sur son corps. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à admettre l'horreur de la situation. Que Renata m'ait fait croire que j'étais dans la réalité, que Démétri ait brisé la jambe de Bella -car je savais, à ses pensées, que c'était lui-, que Jane se soit amusée à la torturer…

Il ne valait mieux pas que j'y pense finalement, je risquais de faire demi-tour et de tous les exploser.

* * *

**Propriété Stephenie Meyer (à l'exception de Céleste obviously !)**

_Délai respecté ! Et en plus le chapitre est plus long que d'habitude ! Attendez, je sors la bouteille de champagne ! XD._

_Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? J'ai fait volontairement en sorte que ça soit un peu brouillon. A une allure vampirique, il se passe toujours des tas de choses en très peu de temps, je ne pouvais pas tout retranscrire ^^''._

_En tout cas, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu ! J'ai eu différentes propositions sur qui pouvait être ces vampires, j'espère que personne ne sera déçu du résultat . Galswinthe, merci pour tes encouragements ! LFM'Ines, Grazie, chattoncharmant, merci de m'avoir donné votre avis sur cette fiction ! A tous les autres, je ne vous oublie pas et espère que vous serez là pour ce nouveau chapitre !_

_Reviews ?_

_En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture et de joyeuses fêtes de Noël vu que je ne publierais rien de plus d'ici là,_

**C. Kotomi**


	13. Le réveil

**~ Une vie pas comme les autres ~**

_Chapitre 10 _

_ Le réveil_

* * *

_**Annonce : Suite à de nouvelles idées quant au futur de cette fiction, j'annonce que ce chapitre correspond officiellement à la fin de l'Arc 1. Le suivant marquera donc le début du deuxième et dernier acte d'"Une vie pas comme les autres". **_

_**A bientôt pour le chapitre 11 centré autour d'Alice ;) !**_

* * *

**Du côté de Bella**

J'hurlais comme jamais je n'avais dû le faire. Il venait de me casser la jambe avec sa main.

Simplement avec sa main.

Son sourire glacial encore plus présent à chaque fois que je gémissais, sa peau aussi froide et dure que le marbre rendant les choses encore plus affreuses alors qu'une autre... qu'un autre monstre blond s'amusait simplement à m'érafler de ses ongles aiguisés.

Et le pire... Le pire était que je reconnaissais cette peau froide et glaciale, cette blancheur inhumaine... Oui, à travers eux, je reconnaissais les Cullen.

Ils n'étaient pas humains. A présent j'en étais persuadée.

« Ne compte pas sur ton cher et tendre pour venir te sauver, il est en train de faire de beau rêve. »

J'étais perdue. Je ne savais pas de qui elle parlait. A vrai dire, je ne pensais même pas comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

Je savais juste qu'ils _leur_ ressemblaient, à la différence près des yeux. Leurs yeux. Leurs yeux d'un rouge sang. Des yeux qui m'avaient glacé à la seconde même où je les avais vus. Je ne savais pas pourquoi deux d'entre eux semblant particulièrement insistant, me regardant visiblement contrariés alors que j'étais seule contre vingt et totalement à leur merci.

Je n'étais pas morte. Voilà la seule chose que je savais. A la douleur qui arrivait de ma jambe, de ma tête, des griffures, je savais que je ne l'étais pas.

Je n'étais pas morte mais je savais que je n'allais pas tarder à sombrer. C'était pour bientôt. J'en avais la certitude à la vue de l'un d'entre eux s'approcher de moi, lentement, dangereusement, sadiquement, jusqu'à ce que nos visages soient si proches que j'aurais pu le toucher en bougeant ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre. Je n'avais pas la force de bouger mais j'avais la force d'hurler ; hurler véritablement pour la deuxième fois alors que ce... Ce monstre venait de s'asseoir sur ma jambe maintenant brisée.

J'avais mal. J'avais peur. Je n'attendais plus qu'une chose, m'endormir, ne plus avoir à souffrir, ne plus avoir à réfléchir, ne plus avoir à les voir. Et puis alors que j'allais fermer les yeux, je vis deux loups arriver. Comme si je n'avais pas assez de ses monstres, mes yeux s'étaient ré-agrandis d'horreur alors que j'en voyais un s'approcher de moi.

Je ne compris pas d'abord ce qu'il se passa quand je vis ce qui ressemblait à un loup roux mordre violemment le nouveau-né toujours assis sur ma jambe et le réduire en miette en quelques secondes, je ne compris pas immédiatement que le second, tirant sur le brun, s'était mis devant moi pour me protéger. Il me fallut du temps pour m'en rendre compte. Mais ces... Quoi qu'ils soient, ils étaient de mon côté.

Je me mis à pleurer. Je devais devenir cinglée. Pleurer parce que des loups mutants étaient en train de me protéger contre des monstres glacés...

Je ne vis pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, l'une de ses bêtes, en même temps qu'elle me protégeait, m'empêchant de voir au-delà d'elle. La seule chose que je savais était que depuis leur arrivée, une fumée violette, âpre, désagréable et nauséabonde se dégageait à certains endroits.

A vrai dire, j'essayais simplement de me battre contre l'inconscience, la douleur ayant depuis longtemps dépassée le stade du supportable. On me protégeait, je ne pouvais pas simplement me laisser glisser, de peur de voir ou de vivre à nouveau des choses qui me terroriseraient.

Je ne le voulais pas. Je n'étais pas le genre de personnes prêtes à abandonner. Je n'abandonnerais pas, même dans cette situation... Impensable.

Je me concentrais autant que cela m'était possible sur le combat des "loups OGM" contre les "poupées de cire" comme j'avais décidé de les renommer faute de pouvoir trouver mieux. J'étais peut-être devenue folle mais cela me permettait d'éviter de trop réfléchir à la situation pour le moment. Je vis vite qu'il y avait clairement un problème de nombre, les « poupées de cire » semblant bien plus puissantes notamment en nombre et faisant se tordre de douleur lorsqu'ils le voulaient, le loup me protégeant.

Malgré le peu de lucidité qu'il me restait et la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais, je ne me mis pas à paniquer plus que je ne l'étais déjà lorsque celui qui m'avait brisé la jambe se rapprocha à nouveau de moi ; je savais que les loups n'avaient aucune chance de se battre, de me protéger et de survivre. Et à dire vrai, je leur étais déjà reconnaissante de ce qu'ils avaient fait pour moi et il était plus qu'hors de question qu'ils se sacrifient pour me protéger.

Je fermais les yeux, ne souhaitant pas voir ce qui allait m'arriver, ne souhaitant pas lui donner le plaisir de voir la terreur empreindre peu à peu mon visage.

Ainsi, je ne vis pas tout de suite un nouveau débarquement de personnes énigmatiques arriver. Je ne le vis que lorsqu'en attendant un choc inévitable avec le monstre qui s 'approchait de manière certaine de moi, ce choc n'arriva jamais et qu'incertaine j'avais à nouveau ouvert les yeux. Je ne discernais quasiment plus rien, je ne savais même plus si ce que je voyais était vraiment possible ou purement inventé d'une manière bien trop réaliste à mon goût. Et pourtant malgré mon état, je reconnus immédiatement la plupart de ces personnes. Je _le_ reconnus. Incapable de réagir que j'étais, je savais pourtant que cette image ou plutôt ce contour incertain resterait gravée dans ma tête.

J'étais incapable de bouger, me battant pour ne pas montrer de signes de faiblesses plus éloquent alors que j'étais déjà allongée et recouverte de sang, sans même réussir à articuler quelque chose de compréhensible. Je ne vis pas comment la fin du combat se déroula. Peu à peu incapable de me focaliser sur un point, j'étais comme morte et pourtant consciente des choses qui se passaient autour de moi. Beaucoup se battaient, d'autres me soutenaient, me défendaient voire essayaient de me soigner. Je crois que ce qui me permettait de me raccrocher à la conscience était l'odeur dégagée par la fumée violette que j'avais déjà eu l'occasion de voir quelques minutes auparavant.

La conversation de fin, je n'en entendis pas un seul mot. Je ne sus d'ailleurs qu'il y avait une conversation qu'au son qui me parvenait sans pour autant aller jusqu'à en comprendre les mots. Edward était là. Edward était là... Devais-je en être heureuse ou apeurée ? A l'instant même, j'aurais été incapable de le dire.

J'eus le temps de me rendre compte que ma jambe avait été immobilisée à la douleur que je ressentis alors qu'on me la décalait légèrement. Ma tête avait beau avoir été recouverte d'une pâte visqueuse, elle continuait de saigner abondamment et j'avais tellement froid que pour moi le zéro absolu n'aurait pas été un problème. De toute façon mon corps ne répondait plus... Un pantin. Voilà ce que j'étais. Il me sembla apercevoir des cheveux cuivre semblable à ceux d'Edward sans pour autant en être sûre. Mon visage, ma peau, mes vêtements étaient recouverts d'une quelconque substance chaude à l'odeur non alléchante. Peut être mon sang... A vrai dire, c'était bien la seule chose dont j'avais encore conscience : l'état de mon corps. J'avais affreusement mal au dos. On essayait de me déplacer. Ma voix semblait coincée dans ma gorge alors que j'avais envie de crier ma douleur.

La dernière chose que je vis, en me battant pour entre-ouvrir mes yeux, fut l'homme qui me portait...

**~...~**

Je me rappelle m'être sentie totalement désorientée en me réveillant. J'étais... Et bien... Quelque part.

Je sus immédiatement que je n'étais pas dans un hôpital au vu de la pièce, spacieuse et décorée dans laquelle je me trouvais, de même qu'à l'absence total de l'odeur typique d'hôpital à laquelle j'étais malheureusement bien trop habituée.

Grommelant et remuant doucement, les yeux encore embués, je vis pourtant immédiatement la personne qui se trouvait à côté de moi... Edward.

Celui-ci ne bougeait pas du tout et si ses yeux n'avaient pas été ouvert, j'aurais pu croire qu'il dormait.

Et tout d'un coup, de manière flou et avec quelques incertitudes, je me rappelais de tout ce qui m'était arrivé. Ces espèces de loup bien plus grands que la normale, ces... Choses... Et eux. Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper.

Edward.

Cinq minutes et je repensais déjà à eux. Leur peau froide, leurs yeux, leur blancheur... A quoi il fallait ajouter le fait que je ne les avais jamais vus manger, leur vitesse incroyable, leur force tout aussi incroyable... Dire que je le réalisais seulement aujourd'hui...

Des vampires.

Le fait de le penser me paraissait déjà tellement énorme que je n'envisageais même pas de pouvoir le dire à voix haute pour le moment. Pour autant, je n'avais aucun doute. Qu'auraient-ils pu être d'autre de toute façon ?

Et puis... Ces loups de la taille d'un ogre... Eux non plus n'était pas des loups... Ordinaire... Mais ils m'avaient défendu. Je ne les connaissais pas et il m'avait défendu.

« Isabella, vous souvenez-vous de ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Tournant la tête vers celui qui venait de parler, des images me revinrent en tête, réminiscences douloureuses de moment que je ne pourrais jamais oublier. Ma mère. L'accident. Le médecin. Moi, seule survivante.

Le médecin.

« Impossible... C'est tout simplement impossible... Je me souviens de vous... Comme ça... Là... Impossible... »

Le même qui m'avait annoncé la mort de ma mère, le même qui m'avait soigné quand Mike m'avait agressé. Le même médecin depuis le début. Le même physique depuis le début...

« A quoi réfléchissez-vous ?

- Je suis en train de calculer l'âge que vous êtes censés avoir et j'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal là. »

Je vis du coin de l'œil Edward esquisser un sourire sans pour autant y prêter plus attention que ça, toujours en pleine réflexion.

« On t'expliquera tout un peu plus tard Bella, mais avant raconte-nous ce dont tu te souviens. »

Je regardais Edward, peinant à sortir de mon mutisme et de cette soudaine découverte, tellement évidente finalement et pourtant si désappointante.

« Il y avait des... Des... Des animaux et des... Des... Poupées de cire. Des dizaines de poupées de cire ! »

Je n'avais pas osé dire mon point de vue sur ce dernier point. Tout ça paraissait tellement surréaliste... Je sais, il y avait de quoi me prendre pour une tarée bonne pour une cellule dans un asile psychiatrique. Mais prononcer "loups" et "vampires" était vraiment... Vraiment beaucoup trop compliqué pour moi pour le moment. Après tout, je n'étais qu'une humaine à qui on avait cassé la jambe après bien sûr m'être fait éjectée facilement contre un rocher... Il n'y avait vraiment rien de plus banal pour une fille telle que moi...

Alors que je discutais avec moi-même, les actes inconsidérés de ces "vampires" me revinrent en mémoire. Je pris alors seulement conscience de ce qu'ils m'avaient fait.

« Il m'a cassé la jambe ! Merde, mais il l'a fait en souriant ! D'une seule main ! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé putain ? »

Je continuais, ignorant leur regard inquiet, trop absorbée par le flot de souvenirs qui me submergeait soudainement.

« Puis, j'ai vu d'autres poupées blanches mais... Mais… Mais c'était vous ! Vous tous ! »

Je relevais soudainement les yeux, pas tant choquée par ma prise de conscience, mais pour observer les réactions qu'ils auraient. Et je ne vis rien qui aurait pu m'indiquer que je divaguais ou qu'au contraire, je disais la vérité. Rien du tout. Ils ne bougeaient pas, me laissant le loisir de les regarder, chose dont j'aurais profité s'il n'y avait pas eu... Tout ça.

« Et puis il y avait cette fumée violette... Quelle horreur en y repensant... Jamais sentie une odeur aussi nauséabonde. Je pensais même pas que ça pouvait exister un truc pareil. »

Je me rendais compte de leur raideur de plus en plus importante au fur et à mesure de mes paroles. Ils étaient immobiles. Comme figés. Mais cela ne me faisait rien, je n'arrivais même pas à m'arrêter de parler. Il fallait que je parle, quoi qu'il puisse sortir de ma bouche. Je remarquais d'ailleurs qu'Alice n'était pas présente. Dommage, j'aurais vraiment aimé la revoir.

« On va te laisser te reposer. On reviendra plus tard, expliqua le docteur Cullen d'apparence similaire à celle d'il y a douze ans. »

Je me rappelle m'être demandée s'il se rappelait de moi, une patiente parmi tant d'autre d'il y a douze ans...

**~...~**

Je ne me suis même pas sentie m'endormir. Aussi ne savais-je pas, en me réveillant, combien de temps cela faisait-il que je m'étais assoupie. Mais je savais deux choses. De une, je me sentais beaucoup mieux, mentalement parlant, ce qui, au vu de mes dires de tout à l'heure, n'était pas le cas à ce moment-là. De deux, je pouvais affirmer que l'engourdissement de mes jambes, me dérangeait sérieusement. Prenant les béquilles posées à côté du lit, je décidais donc de me dégourdir un peu, ne pouvant plus supporter de rester simplement allongée dans un lit.

Voulant rejoindre le reste de la maisonnée, je me rendis compte que le chemin allait se corser lorsque je vis se dessiner un escalier, très beau certes, mais dans lequel je me voyais déjà perdre l'usage de ma seconde jambe. Autant dire que j'avais prévu d'y aller très doucement. Pas que l'idée d'avoir un porteur si jamais je me cassais les deux me dérangeait plus que ça, mais la perspective de devoir rester coucher la plupart du temps suffisait à calmer mes ardeurs.

J'allais entamer la descente des escaliers quand une tache cuivre attira mon regard sur ma gauche. Sursautant, je me rendis compte que cette tâche n'était rien d'autre qu'Edward, qui se trouvait maintenant juste à côté de moi.

« Je vais t'aider à descendre. »

Je n'eus même pas le temps de lui répondre que je me retrouvais dans ses bras, en bas des escaliers, avec mes béquilles. J'aurais pu faire la fière et au moins lui dire que j'aurais pu descendre toute seule, même s'il était trop tard, mais je ne pensais qu'à profiter au maximum de l'instant présent. J'avais survécu, aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraître, à une attaque d'êtres que je ne pensais pas existant il y a une semaine. Me retrouver dans les bras de mon petit-ami, même si celui-ci était probablement un vampire également, me faisait me sentir... Bien. Il continua à marcher lentement cette fois-ci, moi contre lui portant mes béquilles, sans que nous ne nous quittions des yeux.

Il finit par me poser à terre cependant, une fois arrivée au salon. Je sentis la brulure de mes joues faire surface aux yeux qui se portèrent instinctivement sur nous. J'aurais dû penser plus tôt à l'effet que cela aurait forcément de débarquer dans les bras d'un Cullen à l'intérieur d'un salon remplie de Cullen. J'aurais aimé qu'Alice soit présente, elle aurait trouvé quelque chose pour me faire rire... Il ne manquait plus qu'elle pour qu'il ne manque personne dans cette pièce.

« Il vaudrait mieux que tu te mettes assise Bella, me conseilla la femme du docteur Cullen. »

Et même si la période de mon accident était floue par instant, je n'aurais pas pu ne pas la reconnaitre. Je me rappelle encore très bien des fondants délicieux qu'elle me faisait alors que j'étais encore à l'hôpital, fondants que jamais personne n'a encore égalé à ce jour.

« J'aimerais rester debout, même lors des _grandes_ nouvelles, répondis-je en lui souriant. »

Ne délivrant rien de mes précédentes pensées pour le moment, je fis en sorte de bien montrer au Cullen que je n'étais plus à ménager, que j'allais mieux qu'à mon premier réveil, que d'ailleurs, je savais déjà plus ou moins ce qui m'attendait au détour de cette conversation. Cela en étonna toute la famille, même si je pus à nouveau percevoir le mince sourire s'étirant sur les lèvres d'Edward.

Je vis la mère d'Edward hocher la tête juste avant que le docteur Cullen n'enchaîne :

« Ce que nous avons à te dire risque de te choquer. Mais à la vue des récents évènements, il me semble que nous ne pouvons plus l'éviter. J'aimerai toutefois que tu me promettes que jamais tu ne parleras de ce qui va être dit à qui que ce soit...

- Carlisle ! Répondis Edward, visiblement indigné.

- C'est nécessaire d'en être sûr Edward ! Répondit son père. Et tu sais pourquoi. »

Je ne saurais probablement jamais ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux à ce moment-là. Pourtant, je sus que les paroles du père avaient fait mouche dans l'esprit d'Edward. Passant au-delà de ma curiosité, je repris :

« Je ne dirais rien, je vous le promets. Vous savez, je me pose des questions sur vous depuis pas mal de temps et je n'en ai jamais parlé non plus. Votre secret est bien gardé, soyez-en sûrs.

- Nous te croyons tous Bella, répondis Edward en fixant un par un chacun des membres de sa famille.

- Dans ce cas, j'aimerai vous faire part de mon raisonnement. »

Je n'avais pas peur. Aussi fou que ma situation puisse paraitre, je n'avais pas peur de l'idée de me retrouver dans une pièce d'êtres qui auraient probablement pu me tuer sans même que j'ai le temps de m'en rendre compte. Je les connaissais tous et jamais leurs agissements n'avaient trahi la moindre hostilité envers moi, simple humaine. La moindre des choses était de leur rendre la pareille. Car j'aimais d'ores et déjà cette famille pour ce qu'elle était.

Toute la famille hocha la tête. Il me sembla qu'ils s'étaient tous plus ou moins redressé, mais je n'y fis pas plus attention. Après tout, il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir qu'ils ne devaient pas entendre souvent ce que je m'apprêtais à leur dire.

« Vous êtes incroyablement... Beau, votre peau est froide... Trop froide... Et elle a la dureté du marbre. Votre force et même je pense votre vitesse sont extraordinaires. Je ne vous ai jamais vu manger, vos yeux sont d'une couleur dorée qui n'existe pas chez les humains... »

Je vis l'étonnement se refléter dans plusieurs regards. A mon avis, personne chez les Cullen ne pensait avoir laissé autant d'indices. S'ils avaient été humains, je suis sûre qu'ils auraient eu droit aux caractéristiques sueurs chaude et froide auxquelles nous sommes habituées.

« Mis bout à bout, tous ces indices ne m'ont pas vraiment laissé de place pour douter... »

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, j'aimais la sensation que me procurait cet instant. Toutes les personnes présentes étaient totalement suspendues à mes lèvres, attendant la suite de mes paroles. Attendant la conclusion de mon raisonnement.

« Vous êtes des vampires... N'est-ce pas ? »

Malgré le fait que j'en aie douté depuis quelques temps, énoncer à voix haute mes suspicions les plus importantes eut pour effet de me refroidir partiellement. Dit comme ça, tout semblait beaucoup plus réel. J'étais amie avec des êtres hors du commun. Des êtres qui auraient pu me tuer mille fois. Des êtres qui m'avaient en fait sauvé plusieurs fois.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de confirmer, leur absence de réponse suffisant amplement. J'avais raison.

Ils m'expliquèrent tour à tour leur histoire. Pourquoi ils avaient été transformés lorsqu'ils s'en souvenaient. J'appris ainsi qu'une simple morsure suffisait à la transformation. Transformation qui s'avérait extrêmement douloureuse. C'était dingue. Personne sur terre ne soupçonnait l'existence de ces êtres qui en une seule morsure, pouvait à jamais faire passer un mortel au statut d'immortel. Ce simple fait m'arracha des frissons. Se trouver en présence de vampires étaient déjà assez rare comme ça, s'il fallait y ajouter la manière de le devenir et la souffrance occasionnée par cette manière, cela devenait tout bonnement un peu trop fantastique pour moi d'un coup.

Carlisle expliqua ainsi par la même occasion à sa famille que c'est par peur des représailles qu'il avait demandé aux loups de seulement repousser et non tuer les Volturis.

Décidant finalement de m'asseoir pour la fin du récit, je fus rejointe par Edward, celui-ci posant ouvertement sa main sur ma taille, me déconcentrant par la même occasion l'espace d'un instant.

« Je me rappelle de toi quand tu n'étais encore qu'une petite fille. Tu es devenue une magnifique jeune femme, Bella... Enonça soudainement Esmé. »

Les paroles de la mère adoptive d'Edward me touchèrent beaucoup. Elle se souvenait donc de la petite fille d'il y a douze ans... Un sourire sincère étira mes lèvres avant que je ne lui réponde :

« Je me souviens encore de votre fondant au chocolat...

- Je pourrais t'en faire un si tu veux, me répondit-elle en souriant également.

- Un seul ? J'espère que ce n'est que pour aujourd'hui alors ! »

**~...~**

Je suis rentrée chez moi deux jours plus tard. Mon père toujours à l'hôpital, Alice toujours pas de retour, j'eus beaucoup de mal à les convaincre de me laisser regagner la maison. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas me retenir éternellement et je n'avais pas l'intention d'abuser de leur hospitalité plus longtemps.

Si j'avais su ce que j'y trouverais, je serais rentrée plus tôt. Si j'avais su, je serais venue avec Edward. C'était tellement difficile de voir ça toute seule, de lire ça toute seule, de devoir réagir seule.

La feuille en question se trouvait sur mon lit. Ne m'en étant d'abord même pas rendu compte, il était évident qu'elle avait été mise suffisamment en avant pour être trouvée rapidement. Avant même que je ne commence à lire ce qu'il y était marqué, ma tension devait avoir chutée dangereusement. Cette écriture, je l'aurais reconnu entre mille.

Alice.

_Bella,_

_Sache que je suis désolée de te mettre dans cette situation. Mais je n'avais que chez toi pour poser cette lettre, de sorte à être sûre d'avoir un peu de temps avant que ma famille ne se rende compte de ce qu'il se passait réellement._

_Je n'ai pas eu le choix, c'était moi ou vous... Toi, Jasper... J'ai vu ce qui allait arriver, je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Tout aurait été de ma faute._

_Je ne perds pas l'espoir de vous revoir un jour. Je trouverais un moyen. En attendant, ne me cherchez pas. Et surtout toi Jasper. Je tiens trop à toi. Plus que ma propre vie d'immortelle._

_Je t'aime, je vous aime tous, n'en doutez jamais._  
_Alice._

Les larmes coulaient. Comment aurais-je pu les retenir ?

Alice...

* * *

**Stephenie's property.**

_Et enfin, voilà le chapitre 10 ! Avouez que nous n'aviez plus d'espoir hein ? Mais non, il est là et en pleine forme ! _

_Je remercie tous ceux qui me lisent, me suivent et me reviews. J'espère que vous serez nombreux à apprécier ce chapitre autant que les autres !_

_Bonne lecture,_

**C. Kotomi**

_Ps : Je prends toujours des propositions de résumé. Si vous avez une idée, n'hésitez pas !_


	14. En enfer

**~ Une vie pas comme les autres ~**

_Arc 2_

_Chapitre 11_

_ En enfer_

* * *

**/!\**

**Vive les 50 fans !**

**/!\**

* * *

**Du côté d'Alice**

Les journées passent étrangement ici...

Trois mois. Cela faisait trois mois que j'étais partie. Pour eux. Comment avais-je pu accepter ce marché ? Comment avais-je pu les laisser en plan, même si c'était pour les sauver, sans aucune explication ? Une lettre. Juste une lettre, voilà ce que j'avais laissé derrière moi. Qu'en avaient-ils pensé ? Et que faisaient-ils maintenant ?

Trois mois. Depuis ce jour maudit et maussade d'octobre, il m'a été impossible de les voir, impossible de leur parler, impossible d'avoir des nouvelles, même par téléphone. Evidemment, cela aurait été trop beau. Ils ne m'avaient rien laissé, même pas le droit de sortir. Je n'avais pas vu le soleil depuis ce jour maudit d'il y a trois mois. Je n'avais pas souri non plus depuis ce jour maudit d'il y a trois mois.

Et une journée de plus.

Trois mois. Cela faisait aussi trois mois que j'avais cessé de me nourrir. Plus de force pour marcher depuis des semaines, même plus la force de me lever depuis quelques jours. A peine celle de bouger. Pourquoi faire de toute façon ? Jamais je ne les laisserai gagner sur ce terrain. Jamais je ne les laisserai me faire me nourrir de sang humain. Quand bien même j'avais dû assister à certains de ces massacres, résister à une odeur de sang si forte que mon corps en tremblait, je n'avais pas lâché. C'était la dernière partie de moi qu'ils ne m'avaient pas encore prise, alors je ferais tout pour la préserver, quitte à en mourir. Mourir ? Était-ce vraiment si malheureux pour moi maintenant ?

Et une journée de plus.

Trois mois. Et j'avais l'impression de sombrer dans la folie, au point de penser parfois, regretter de m'être sacrifiée, parce que je ne méritais pas d'endurer tout ce qui m'arrivait. Puis m'en vouloir pour de telles pensées, et souhaiter mourir à la place. En fait, ce n'était pas une impression. Mes moments de lucidité se faisaient de plus en plus rare. Je ne devenais que ce qui était dans ma nature, un monstre ne pensant plus qu'à se nourrir, et résistant à s'épuiser à ses instincts les plus primaires, alors que toutes les semaines, ce monstre pouvait entendre des dizaines d'hommes et de femmes se diriger, inconscients, dans une salle qui serait pour eux leur tombe. Et à chaque fois, Félix venait me redemander si j'étais sûre de ne pas vouloir manger. Chaque fois, je lui répondais que non, d'un ton si méprisant que je voyais automatiquement son regard s'assombrir sous l'atteinte. Alors la plupart du temps, il partait, laissant la porte de ma chambre déverrouillée, tout en restant devant au cas où j'aurais pensé à m'enfuir.

Car bien évidemment, j'avais déjà tenté de m'enfuir. Plusieurs fois. Jusqu'à ce qu'on me fasse comprendre que ça n'était vraiment pas dans mon intérêt. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me le fasse comprendre. Des frissons désagréables traversèrent mon corps de part en part, alors que je me recroquevillais sur moi-même. Plutôt mourir qu'un jour devoir affronter ce qu'il s'était passé ici devant _lui_...

Et une journée de plus.

Trois mois. Trois mois que je fais des « cauchemars » lors de mes phases d'absence. Ces phases, de plus en plus longues, qui me donnent l'impression que je m'endors. Comme si d'une certaine façon, je renouais avec l'humaine que j'avais pu être il fut un temps. Mais quelle manière de renouer… Cet enfer, la torture d'entendre des choses auxquelles je finis par m'habituer. Cette haine de moi quand parfois, je ne considère plus que ça comme un bruit de fond…

Et une journée de plus.

Je me sens incroyablement mal. Vouloir mourir, toujours ça, j'en reviens toujours à ça. Ne plus avoir à subir cette situation, ne plus avoir à me souvenir. Dire qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, je me plaignais de ne pas avoir assez de vêtements. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour remettre ne serait-ce que ma nuisette préférée, rien qu'une seule nuit, à la place de ce chiffon complètement déchiré dont l'on m'a revêtu... Une punition pour mon mauvais comportement apparemment. Comme si le fait de ne plus porter de vêtements tenant la route était ma préoccupation ici...

Et un jour de plus.

Dire qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'avais un homme aimant à mes côtés continuellement. Aujourd'hui, j'aurais été prête à supplier à genoux pour le voir seulement quelques minutes. Lui parler. Le serrer dans mes bras. Et je l'aurais fait si je n'avais pas su que cela serait vain. Ils n'avaient aucune pitié.

Et une journée de plus.

Plus je pense à lui, plus j'en souffre. Et tout le monde sait que c'est lorsque l'on ne veut pas penser à une personne que celle-ci reste ancrée dans notre tête. Je ne le reverrai plus jamais. Et même si je le revoyais un jour, je ne pourrais plus jamais le regarder dans les yeux. Pas après ce que l'on m'a fait ici. Jamais je ne pourrais l'assumer. Jamais je ne pourrais risquer de lire le désarroi, la honte et la trahison dans son regard. Et si l'on avait pu m'accorder un dernier souhait, cela aurait été celui de passer une journée avec lui, avec eux. Tous ensemble. En ayant oublié tout ce qu'il se passe maintenant. Mais c'est impossible.

Et une journée de plus.

Avais-je trop goûté au bonheur pour que l'on me l'ait retiré d'un seul coup ? Où était-ce parce que j'avais été la plus heureuse des femmes que j'avais pu ainsi les abandonner pour les sauver ?

Et un mois de plus.

**~...~**

4 février. 4 mois de captivité. J'ai mal. J'ai froid. J'ai chaud. Je perds la tête je crois. Pour eux, j'étais devenue aussi résistante qu'une brindille. Face à mon état de fatigue extrême, Démétri et Félix, mes deux principaux gardes, avaient commencé à se faire plus complaisant. Je ne doutais pas que les ordres venaient de haut dessus, jamais ils n'auraient fait d'effort si cela ne tenait qu'à eux.

Je me mis à glousser. Aro, Caïus et Marcus ne devaient pas tenir à ce que je meurs de dessèchement. Ils me laisseraient peut-être même le droit de chasser, si j'avais un peu de chance. De la chance ? La chance de me sentir mieux ? Mon sourire s'effaça. En voulais-je vraiment de cette... Chance ?

J'aurais aimé oublier le monde qui m'entoure. Une fois. Rien que quelques heures. Pouvoir me déconnecter. Comme une machine. Et puis j'y ai pensé : la boîte. Prise d'un sursaut soudain, je l'ai sorti de sous mon lit. Ce n'est pas qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant de ce que j'y avais mis, c'était simplement que je ne voulais pas la laisser visible à l'œil nu. Comme si à l'ombre de mon lit, personne ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre et le soupçon de vie qu'il me restait encore serait épargné. Et j'en avais besoin. Je les sortis un par un.

Le bracelet qu'Edward m'avait offert pour mon quatre-vingt-dixième anniversaire.

Les boucles d'oreille préférées de Rose.

L'un des colliers d'Esmé.

La bague blanche de Bella.

L'une des montres d'Emmett.

L'écharpe de Carlisle.

Autant d'accessoires que j'avais pris le jour de mon départ et qui aujourd'hui avait autant de valeur que ma vie. Des accessoires qui me permettaient de ne pas oublier qui j'étais. D'où je venais. Tout ce par quoi j'étais passé. Tout ce par quoi je passerais encore pour les protéger. Et le plus important : Mon alliance. Une bague qui me permettait de ne pas oublier que j'avais été aimé, par un homme exceptionnel. Et bien qu'aujourd'hui, je ne méritais plus cet homme, il occuperait toujours mon cœur. Je la mis à mon annulaire gauche, la faisant tourner sur elle-même, observant le petit diamant discret qui semblait totalement détonner d'avec la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. Elle était magnifique.

Allongée sur le lit, je continuais d'observer les objets que j'avais empruntés à ma famille un par un. Ils me permettaient de me souvenir de moments de vie indispensables à la survie de mon âme ici. La demande en mariage de Jasper en premier lieu. La crise de Rose lorsque j'avais eu la mauvaise idée de mettre l'une de ses paires de boucle d'oreille sans lui avoir préalablement demandée l'autorisation. Ma rencontre avec Bella. Les repas de famille, les sorties shopping, la chasse...

_Alors tu veux simplement l'abandonner ?_

L'attaque.

_Il nous faut de l'aide._

Ma famille.

_Il faut les attirer en dehors de la ville pour protéger au maximum les humains. _

Jasper.

_Nous y serons dans trois jours. _

Je me redressais subitement, les yeux écarquillés de terreur face à la vision sans équivoque que je venais d'avoir. Ils arrivaient. Ils venaient pour moi.

Et ils défiaient le plus puissant regroupement de vampires sur son propre territoire. Voltera.

Ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça. Ils ne pouvaient pas risquer de mourir, alors que j'avais accepté ma détention d'aujourd'hui pour que cela n'arrive pas. Je me mis à sangloter, sans qu'aucune larme ne puisse couler de mes yeux.

_Nous y serons dans trois jours._

Pourquoi... Pourquoi devaient-ils venir ici ?

**~...~**

Je ne savais plus quoi faire, tournant en rond dans mon lit, désespérée. Ils viennent à Volterra.

Ils viennent à Volterra.

Effleurant doucement les objets, un sourire apparu sur mes lèvres. Mais disparu aussitôt. Je ne pouvais pas nourrir d'espoir dans leur venue. Je ne pouvais même pas espérer qu'ils viennent. Je devais à tout prix les protéger. Ils étaient des dizaines de vampires dans les bas fonds de Voltera. Jamais ma famille n'aurait de chance. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Et je ne pouvais rien faire du tout, à part masquer au maximum mes pensées et mes émotions, de sorte à ce que personne ne se doute de cette attaque. Car si _elle_ le découvrait, alors tout Voltera serait prêt à se défendre lorsqu'ils arriveraient.

Un bruit de fond particulièrement reconnaissable se fit soudainement entendre. Le festin de la journée venait d'arriver. Et pour une fois, je me moquais totalement de leur sort. Il y avait bien plus grave. J'avais l'impression qu'une boule dans l'estomac me comprimait au point que je manque d'air, alors qu'il était totalement impossible que cela arrive. J'étais en état de choc, je crois.

Un bruit soudain mais très proche me fit ouvrir les yeux. Félix venait d'entrer dans ma chambre et se trouvait juste en face de moi.

« Alors, toujours pas envie de boire ? Me demanda-t-il, un sourire hautain trop perceptible sur son visage.

- Le jour où tu crèveras peut-être... Lui crachais-je au visage. »

Je vis son air hautain disparaître totalement, son regard se faisant glacial.

« Bien, bien... Très bien même... »

Mon corps se crispa instinctivement. Je n'aimais pas son intonation. Pas du tout. Ce n'était pas à ma dernière insulte qu'il réagissait, alors que d'habitude, de telles paroles m'auraient au moins valu un coup au visage.

« Vois-tu, il y a un repas spécial qui t'attend à l'extérieur. Mais comme je me suis embêtée à aller le chercher, on m'a autorisé à recevoir ma paye... »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il s'approchait lentement de moi, me recroquevillant au maximum contre le mur. Merde, je n'avais plus de force... Et ma famille arrivait à Voltera...

Au moment où il arrêta sans ciller le poing que je m'apprêtais à lui envoyer dans la figure après que celui-ci est commencé à me toucher, je vis l'image de la biche qui m'attendait dans une pièce annexe. Cette vision aiguisa tous mes sens, mes crocs se dévoilant d'eux-mêmes alors que je feulais.

« Oh, on veut se la jouer sauvage ? »

Un sourire perfide s'afficha sur son visage alors qu'il m'attrapait la main. J'étais fichu et il le savait. De toute façon, j'avais à peine la force de me tenir assise alors me défendre... Il me leva d'un coup sec en me tirant le bras. A la vue de la force qu'il employa, un humain n'aurait pas survécu au coup. Moi, cela me projeta juste contre le mur. Et à peine une seconde plus tard, j'étais dos à celui-ci, lui devant moi. Il commença à me toucher, ne se retenant aucunement. C'est comme si je n'existais pas. Du moins, c'était comme si je ne vivais pas. Que mon corps était une coquille vide...

La biche. J'avais soif, tellement soif. Je pouvais bien endurer cette torture pour y avoir droit n'est-ce pas ? Si je ne me débattais, peut être que ça l'énerverait et qu'il renoncerait. Voilà c'est ça, plutôt que me débattre, autant le laisser se lasser tout seul. Aimerait-il autant violer une poupée plutôt qu'une furie ?

Il continua pourtant. Cette même volonté féroce qui le poussait à m'humilier le plus possible. Voilà la principale raison pour laquelle je ne pouvais pas _le_ revoir. Revoir le seul homme qui compte véritablement pour moi. Le seul homme qui m'ait permis de trouver le bonheur... Car pendant qu'il arrivait ici, prêt à se battre contre des dizaines de vampires pour me sauver, j'étais en train de me faire violer par un autre homme. Je revins à la réalité au moment où je me rendis compte de mon absolue nudité devant son regard vicieux. Je voulais tuer cet homme. En le faisant bien souffrir.

Et alors qu'il faisait lentement glisser son boxer devant mes yeux révulsés, je savais d'ores et déjà qu'une longue journée commençait.

**~...~**

Plusieurs heures après, c'est dans la douche, la tête contre le mur, que je me remis à sangloter. J'avais eu la biche il y a un moment. Et je n'avais pas résisté à la soif dévorante qui m'avait prise alors que je venais juste de me faire violer. Encore une fois. Merde, à chaque fois que je prenais une bonne résolution, il parvenait à me faire redescendre en enfer. A me dégoutter de moi et de mon corps, corps que j'essayais vainement de laver de ses souillures sans y parvenir. Car ce n'était pas le genre d'action que l'eau pouvait effacer.

J'en avais même oublié le plus important. Et lorsque je m'en étais souvenue, je m'étais sentie tellement mal que j'avais dû rester amorphe pendant plusieurs heures. Ils arrivaient. Et je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre qu'espérer qu'ils renonceraient. Car même si j'étais toujours de leur côté, je ne pouvais pas croire en leur chance. Car alors j'aurai de l'espoir. Et qu'il soit brisé m'achèverait définitivement. Me séchant puis me rhabillant rapidement, c'est encore mouillée que je franchis le pas de la porte menant à ma chambre.

« Alors Alice, on aurait des choses à cacher ? »

Me stoppant net au pas de la porte, c'est lentement que ma tête se releva. Je savais déjà qui avait pénétré dans ma chambre. Voilà aussi pourquoi j'espérais que rien de cette histoire n'aboutirait. Ma famille risquait trop gros. Et il y avait des secrets bien gardés que moi-même aurait aimé ne jamais apprendre.

« Heidi... »

* * *

**Stephenie's property.**

_Hello !_

_Me voilà de retour pour une partie plus courte que d'habitude et très narrative... Voire même répétitive... Vous m'en voyez désolée mais il fallait au moins ça pour comprendre la suite, de même que pour comprendre dans quel état se trouve Alice. Et comme je ne désirais pas m'attarder sur la captivité en elle-même, j'ai trouvé plus simple de m'y prendre de cette façon là. _

_J'espère en tout cas que vous serez toujours aussi nombreux au rendez-vous ! J'ai décidé de faire de cette fiction ma priorité numéro 1, les chapitres suivant arriveront donc plus rapidement que d'habitude ! [Prenez tout de même en considération que je suis étudiante salarié en deuxième année de droit s'il vous plait, je peux pas non plus passer énormément de temps à ça par semaine x)]_

_On se retrouve au chapitre 12 !_

**C. Kotomi**


End file.
